Runner
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: Jack Frost has been alone, walked through, and ignored or abused for three hundred years. Is he really ok? Can he be? But most importantly will Jack let the Guardians help him. (Based of my poem Run) No pairings and Un-Beta.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote a poem about Jack. I decided to do a story based of that poem (called Run if you're interested). This is my first ROTG story so please tell me how I'm doing. If you don't that's ok too but either way please ENJOY. And this part is before the movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece that is Rise of the Guardians or their beautiful characters.**

For a hundred years I've been alive. I've learned many things about my powers and the world, but I've only learned three social aspects: having fun makes me forget, I will probably never know why I'm here, and no one wants to see me. I'm the nuisance Jack Frost, king of winter the killer season. Other spirits see someone who wants or needs to be alone. But that's not true, I just run. If I run from the other spirits they usually don't bother me. Not running is bad. I see how the kids look right through me, and other spirits verbally, sometimes physically remind me how much of a nuisance I am. So I run. But that's ok. Being alone is freedom. I like being free. Freedom means loneliness, but that's okay that's what I want, freedom. That's it. I can deal with the loneliness, I can.

After two hundred years I started realizing that I would always be alone, and it was my fault. There has to be something wrong with me. I only knew my name, no one sees me, no one wants to see me or my powers, and I honestly don't know who Jack Frost is. The little fairies I see, see me and like me but they only just chirp excitedly, fly close to my mouth, and fly away. They never stay, so I don't either. If I always move I can be like them. Always smiling, always happy, always having fun, forgetting something at the drop of a hat. Forgetting me. It's easier to forget, to push down. What's the point of feeling sad and lonely? No one listens. No one. So why should I?

1968

The blizzard was an accident. I swear. I didn't run fast enough from the other seasons. Then my emotions just overtook me. I just wanted them to stop hurting me and look at me. Really look at me. But they didn't, just as usual. I got scared and angry. When I lashed out it exploded. I really didn't mean to cause the blizzard. I have better control of my emotions and powers. But when the Easter Bunny came I didn't want him to know that I really am a screw up. But he knew, he said so himself.

"You bloody, idiotic showpony! Do you like going around and messing up people's hard work? What can you expect from a selfish, irresponsible, teenager. You don't belong here!" He was right, the only thing people see is a nuisance. This made me laugh. Ironic how the Man in the Moon didn't have to tell me who I am. Everyone else did it for me. I'm Jack Frost the nuisance. "You think this is funny?!"

"Chill, I was just trying to make Easter cooler." I joked. If I joke maybe this pain in my chest would stop hurting. The Easter Bunny jumped at me.

"You arrogant son-!" But I did what I do best: I ran. I ran but the further I got away from him the more tears fell down my eyes. I wiped them away furiously. I'll be fine. I have the Wind. The wind can't say who I am and I can take care of myself. But one thought never disappeared: am I really just an unwanted bother?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finished some chapters already so quick updates for now but maybe later not so much. We'll see. I'm writing another story in a completely different fandom, so yeah. This chapter is during the movie. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece that is Rise of the Guardians or their beautiful characters.**

I've heard that Santa has a crazy sense of humor, but me a Guardian. That's ridiculous! I'm not one of them or even like them. Then with this big grand celebration. This had to be joke. Did I just become some type of thing to make fun of? I felt anger rise in me and I let it out the only way I knew how, my powers.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" I asked angrily. The all look at me in shock.

"Of course you do." Santa laughed. I guess I do but nuisances aren't Guardians. "Music!" he ordered. This was getting out of my control.

"No music!" I had to admit it was nice to see them obey me. This gave me the strength to be the Jack Frost they knew. The arrogant, self-absorbed, trouble making Jack Frost. Maybe with a little truth mixed in. "This is flattering and all," the sarcasm in that statement had to seep through their hard heads "But you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." That should do it. They'll let me leave and this whole joke can be over and done.

"That's exactly what I said." So if they knew that why am I here? The Tooth fairy flies to my face to show me the globe and her and Santa start explaining to me what a Guardian really does. But honestly, even though the Tooth fairy is really pretty, she was freaking me out. The woman has no personal space. I would've run but where would I go? I've seen Sandman's power. He could catch me before I made it to the nearest window. Then Santa mentioned Pitch. Was there going to be another war? I heard about the Dark Ages, how all kids could do was fear. It took all of them to bring back the innocence that made kids so fun.

"When Pitch threatens us he threatens them." Santa explained. I love the kids, if they need anyone it would be them, not me.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" I said as I began to walk away. Maybe they'll finally let me go.

"Pick! You think we pick?" So this was a stupid joke. I knew it. "No, you were chosen. Like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." That made me stop.

"What?" I turned to face them.

"Listen, last night Jack, he chose you." The Tooth Fairy explained.

"Maybe." Bunny put in sternly. "Maybe he chose you." But I was still stuck on the fact that the Man in the Moon talked, to anyone.

"The Man in the Moon. He talks to you?" My mind was reeling. Sometimes I thought I made him up. But he's real and he does talk.

"You see you can not say no to destiny." Santa said or it was something like that.

"Why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" I asked looking at the moon to see if he was still in a talking mood. But he wasn't. I sighed of course he wouldn't want to talk to me. "After three hundred years this is his answer." And it wasn't even from him. Anger rose up in me and I blamed the messengers. "An eternity like you guys cooped up in some, in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids. No, no. That's not for me!" I yelled. All I could think of was to make them mad. "No offense."

"Ho-Ho-How is that not offensive?" I guessed my plan worked. And with Bunny, perfect. Now I can go away. "What does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Ok I may not know who I am but I do know kids. I'm not going to let the only thing I know be ruined, by anyone.

"Uh, you ever heard of a snow day? I know it might not be a hard boiled egg but kids like what I do." I jabbed.

"But the don't believe in you do they. You're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist." Anger rose up in me again. I was tired of people telling me what I already knew. I was not going to run away this time.

"Bunny enough." Tooth scolded.

"No, the Kangaroo is right." I know it was childish but making fun of his accent was the only thing I had. Plus, it would distract him and bring him to my level.

"Wha-What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate." He stated as he stalked towards me. I was in the challenge. I wasn't going to run away from him again.

"This whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo then what are you?" I asked getting into his face. I was in control.

"I'm a bunny." He said, getting into my face. "The Easter Bunny." He came closer with every word. I wanted to run but I didn't want to show him that I was a coward. So I glared into his emerald eyes. "People believe in me." Then there was that pain in my chest. Tears sprang to my eyes but I didn't want him to see them. I held his gaze refusing to back down despite the pain. This time anger was my only option to ignore the pain.

"Jack walk with me." Santa ordered. I looked down and took a deep breath. I was finally getting away. But as I followed Santa I realized I really wasn't. And part of me was kind of happy that I could stay. Just a tiny part, deep, deep down.

I ran. The pain in my chest won't stop. Tears fell through my eyes as I thought about what happened. I ruined Easter. I let Pitch get away with Baby Tooth. I caused a kid to walk through Bunny. I lost their trust. As I landed in Antarctica, looking for _it_ , I wondered why I helped them anyway. I couldn't have hoped to gain and deserve their trust. I know that, right? I couldn't find _it_ so the pain in my chest increased, but then I felt the stupid toothbox. I glared at it. It was what I want, right?

"Jack,what have you done?" Tooth's disappointed face came to mind. I tried to throw the teeth. They were a slap to the face that what everyone said about me was true. But maybe if I see my past I'll know who I am. Maybe I can run to someplace instead of away. That's what I want. What I could've had with the Guardians was just a silly dream. I didn't really want it anyway, right?

I did consider Pitch's offer but I know that it would break my heart to have people look at me and fear me. Even though they would see me, would they really? Or would they see a nightmare? I didn't want his offer so I ran. I ran because I knew if I stayed he would just hurt me too. But then Baby Tooth happened. I must admit, the fact that I'm a bother to Pitch and the Guardians is a big feat. I'm officially the best nuisance in the world. I gave Pitch what he wanted, but in a couple of seconds I knew I just should've ran. I had messed up again. I almost wanted to thank Pitch for breaking my staff and throwing me off the side of a cliff. It made me forget the crushing pain in my chest, almost. I heard a little chirp reminding me that he threw Baby Tooth down here too. That was unforgivable. She was stuck with someone who couldn't even help her.

"Pitch was right I mess up everything." I thought she agreed when she went into my hoodie pocket. But instead she helped me see my memories. Even I was surprised at them. I actually was loved and I did great things. I saved my sister. But was that me or Jackson Overland? Does it matter? Either way, I have to and will protect the kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally after the movie and the chapters are just one scene. Again please review. But more importantly, please ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or their characters!**

The battle with Pitch was intense but we won. Jamie and the other kids were safe. I helped them to have fun and believe again. I became a Guardian. All that we had to do was done. Yet, I couldn't understand why North was asking me if I needed medical attention and if I wanted to stay at the workshop.

"What?" I asked in confusion. They all laughed.

"He asked you if you wanted to stay at the workshop you dill. Did you hurt your head in that fall?" Bunny chuckled as he slapped my shoulder. I managed to hold back a flinch but the wince came involuntary. I hoped no one saw that.

"Jack, are you ok?" The world really does hate me. Tooth flew towards me entering my personal space again. Even though I let her hug me, which was kind of nice, It was still unnerving to have her in my personal space. "Did you get hurt?"

"What? No. I'm fine Tooth." I replied offhandedly. But now North and Sandy looked at me in concern. Sandy showed signs of a snowflake and a check. "If you're asking if I'm sure Sandy, than yes I am." I laughed. But no one laughed with me. Tooth, North, and Sandy looked at me in concern, but why I don't know. Bunny's gaze creeped me out the most though. It was like he was trying to figure me out.

"Jack, you fell very high, no?" North's question helped to distract me from everyone's odd behavior. I nodded. "Yet you have no injury?" He asked looking incredulously.

"Well I'm a bit sore but I'll be fine. Nothing a bit of sleep can take care of." The half truth will do. I'm pretty sure at least two ribs are broken and they rest are bruised, but that's nothing I can't handle. Plus the pain would help me sleep. Hopefully. Sandy sanded a map. "Where? Where what?" I asked but I knew what he wanted to know. He signed Z's. That put me on edge. They were asking weird questions and I was losing control of the situation. I had to get out. "Look I'll be fine, guys. Really." I hit the same shoulder Bunny hit, I held any indications of any pain. "See? Trust me if anything gets worse you'll know." I joked. They must've got it because they each held a small but for some reason, sad smile on their faces. Except for Bunny. Now he just looked determined, which frightened me more than any Nightmares of Pitch's.

"You didn't answer his question." Bunny stated.

"So? Why does it matter?" My voice was flippant but I was freaking out. Why did they want to know?

"Answer the question mate." He ordered. I have bad reactions when I freak out. I don't like to be seen as the coward I am so I react in defensive anger.

"Look, I said I'll be fine. There's your answer, mate." I glared at Bunny.

"That's not a place Frostbite." My eye twitched at that name. But Bunny probably didn't notice since he kept coming closer to me.

"Well it's not any of your business Cottontail so just drop it." I seethed. I glared, getting into his face. But what I saw made me back down. They were hard as usual but there also seemed to be a sort of disappointment in them. I knew it was about me. He was disappointed in me. What I did I don't know. Probably proving him wrong, or just existing.

"So Jack," North said, making me tear my gaze away from Bunny. "You vill be leaving us?" North asked sadly. Why were they sad and disappointed? What did I do? I just nodded my head. "Well I say everyone comeback by end of week to celebrate. Sounds good, no?" North said going back to his jolly self. I chuckled and gave him my best smile.

"Yeah North sounds good. See you then." I didn't see his reaction or anyone's conformation. I just needed to get out. I know that I don't belong. I was glad for the pain as I flew towards my lake. It did knock me out. But importantly, it quieted the voice that cried to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains cutting. Please read with caution. And if any of you need to talk please don't be afraid to PM me. Or just talk to someone. And I want to thank you all for responding and liking the story so quickly. Shout out to: jleda, AyameKitsune, BRIBUG, and moomaline0327. Thank you all for the reviews. And those who favorite and follow thank you too! It makes me heart happy to have stalkers. Again, please Review, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you can. Again sorry of I triggered anyone or bothered you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or their characters**

It's the day of the supposed celebration but I wasn't going. In fact I ran from it and to the opposite side of the world. I finally found _it_. Ironically _it_ was a couple feet from the statute that Pitch and I created. How Pitch and I didn't notice it is amazing. _It_ is a piece of ice that is probably forever stained red. One day after my two hundred and fifty year mark I had created an ice sculpture for fun. But then when I looked at it was sharp and edgy, angry and sad. I hated it. So I attacked it with my bare hands. It was stupid and childish but it made me forget the pain of loneliness, the anger of not being seen, the knowledge that it's all my fault. I had beat at it until there was nothing left except this one shard. It glistened with my fresh blood. It made me ashamed because I knew that liking the pain was wrong but it felt so good. I tried to wash it off but the red never came off. So after that I would use it to release the pain and sadness for a while. Now, I stared at, hood up, it as a few drops finished freezing on it, making it a beautiful dark red. There must be something seriously wrong with me if I think my own blood is pretty. All of the sudden I heard a weird spinning sound. I saw one of North's snow globe portals appear beside me. I barely had time to bury the piece of ice before everyone came bursting through.

"North, if you ever do that again, I'll end ya." I heard Bunny say gruffly. I let out a little chuckle as I saw the big four struggle to separate from one another.

"Oh! Jack there you are!" Tooth squealed and flew towards me to hug me. I avoided her. My ribs were still mending and healing. It would take forever to get back from a hug from her, especially with all the flying I need to do. But I noticed her rejected face and something tugged at my heart.

"Uh sorry Tooth. Instinct." I explained sheepishly. I spun my staff so my face would be unreadable. My lie was horrible but she still gave me a small smile. "What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously. Weren't they suppose to have a party.

"Oh Jack, have you already forgotten?" I put my hood down at North's question. I was totally confused. Did they want me to come to the party?

"Forgot vhat?" North laughed, Tooth and Sandy were looking at him as curiously as I was. But Bunny wasn't even paying attention. I thought him being in Antarctica would make him grumpy but instead he kept turning his head as if looking for something.

"The party! To celebrate Pitch's defeat!" North yelled excitedly. "We came to get you when it seemed clear you forgotten." North explained.

"Yeah." I ran my fingers through my hair. North is a blunt man. I'll just let him down outright. "Look North, I appreciate the gesture but I'm not the partying type. So you guys can go now. Sorry for wasting your time." I turned around as a part of me screamed to turn back around and apologize for anything and everything I've done and go to the party. But that part cried and was a bother so I shut it out. Plus they just did this to be nice. They're probably gone. The notion left my head as soon as I felt a pull on my sweater. I turned around to see Sandy point at something to the right of me with a question mark over his head. I looked at where he was pointing and saw the statue of Dark and Cold. I looked at the others as they either stared at the statue in awe or at me in curiosity. "Did you want to know what that is?" I asked in a playful tone. Sandy just raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well you're in bad shape Sandy. That was here before I got here." I didn't want to tell him, or the others what it really was. I didn't want to see those disappointing looks again. Sandy sanded a clock going backwards. "It's been here for all the three hundred years I've been alive." Or at least it felt like it. I smiled at Sandy, praying that he would buy it. He stared at me, studying me. And finally, after forever, which was probably just a couple of minutes he nodded. I breathed in relief. Then all of a sudden I felt Bunny's paw on my freshly cut right forearm. I yelped in surprise. Everyone either shouted or gasp in surprise in at Bunny's actions. He just began to pull towards them. "Hey! Let go Bunny!" I yelled.

"North open anotha' of you stinkin portals and lets go." Bunny ordered. I was beaten and verbally insulted, but I refused to be manhandled.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not going anywhere. Now, let me go!" I pushed at Bunny's paw that tighten lightly. I hit his paw with my staff, giving it a bit of frost. I thought he would let me go. Now he turned towards to me and I stopped struggling. His eyes were hard but underneath there was a deep sadness warring with an instinctual rage. And it looked like rage was winning.

"You're coming got that Frostbite. I'm not going to freeze here anymore. Got it?" He ordered vehemently. This brought back the fighting spirit I had.

"NO! I didn't ask for you guys to come get me. Now let me GO!" I pushed even harder. Hitting him with my staff. But he just dragged me towards them.

"North. Portal. Now!" I saw North absently nodded. looking for another portal. I panicked. I clutched my staff tighter, digging it into the ground. My breaths came out harder and my powers started to buzz.

"Let me GO! Please Bunny! Why do you even want me at this stupid party?" I asked practically begging. Bunny just turned me around pulling me closer to him, his eyes burning into mine.

"I'll let you go. On one condition." He offered. I nodded my head, desperate to get out of this situation. "You will meet me in the Warren tomorrow. Do you understand?" Everyone shot Bunny curious glances. "Do you understand mate?" He asked again. I didn't know what game he was playing, but I had to get out of this situation.

"Yeah. I'll be at the Warren tomorrow." Bunny searched my eyes. He must've found what he was looking for because when he did he stepped back, smirked, and let me go. I pulled myself away from him trying to become smaller. I thought saw a flicker of sadness go through his eyes. But he turned around too quickly for me to tell.

"Alright ya bloody wankers let's go. I'm freezing out here." Bunny hopped away from me and headed towards North as he threw the snow globe.

"You're coming too right Jack?" Tooth asked her eyes ablaze with hope. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. If I said no that would be a lie because I want to go, but if I say yes I don't know what would happen.

"If he wants to join, he will follow, no?" North told Tooth. He looked at them a warm smile on his face. I looked down. Do they really want me to go? Tooth just kept looking between us before she finally nodded.

"Alright, hope to see you there Jack." She gave me a quick but gentle hug before flying into the portal. Sandy was the last one I saw enter the Portal. When the portal disappeared it became quiet again. But the quiet didn't soothe me, it just kept clawing at my chest, showing me how alone I actually was. I ran when it became too much. And if I was outside North's watching them drink coca quietly, no one knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to post this chapter for a guest who recently reviewed. I can't PM you so sorry about that but I hope that you still keep in contact with me and I would love to talk to you. Quick shout to: Guest, EmotionalDreamer101, crazylilgrace, Brenne, July Storm, Just-Gold, and AyameKitsune. Thank you guys for reviewing! And all of you who favorite and followed thank you too! I love to get emails with these awesome names saying that someone followed me. It's like getting cool stalkers! Now back to the story. This chapter is LONG! So, sorry about that. But please R &R (I'm probably saying this more out of obligation now) and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: DON'T own Rise of the Guardians or their characters, Except Fauna.**

The next day was better in my avoidance plan. I would simply tell Bunny I didn't know how to get to his place, if I see him. I stayed in the sky mostly, giving kid's winter storms to officially end winter. But in my plan of avoiding Bunny I ran into Spring. Now, of all the seasonal spirits I'm glad it's Spring. She's usually less physical than the other two. Today wasn't a usual day.

"I heard about Easter, Frostbite." Spring seethed. I knew I had to get out and now.

"Yeah, look sorry about that. I-" She didn't even let me finish. She used a branch from a nearby tree to pull and hold me near her as she punched me in the stomach. The sickening crack gave her a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you are properly punished. I hope a screw-up like you isn't still a Guardian." She scoffed as the tree threw me to the ground. Luckily we were near my lake but the warm Spring weather was not helping my pain lessen. I lay there trying to catch my breath, holding my staff like a lifeline. I focused on my injuries, refusing to think on what Spring had said. I crawled to a nearby tree. It still had a bit of snow left at the base. I almost cried in relief. It took a lot to crawl towards the base of the tree that I didn't hear the tunnel opening up or Bunny walking towards me till it was too late.

"Jack." I froze. Panic rose in me. I tried to think of anything to make him leave. "What happened?" Bunny gasped. I closed my eyes shut willing him to leave. "Jack?" He asked again his voice laced with concern.

"Oh, hey Bunny!" I said with as much cheer as I could. "What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. I got up slowly, taking deep breaths. I only made it to my knees and decided to sit by the tree instead. It could support me while we talked. But before I turned around I put my hood up. Bunny looked down on me, his face showing worry. "Aw, you do care!" I joked, instead of calling me names or yelling at me his eyes grew dark.

"Warren. Now." He ordered. I gulped. I was too worn out and hurt to fight but I didn't want to go. I didn't know what would happen. I started to tremble.

"Look Bunny I can take care of myself. I'm a teenager, not a baby." I explained. I was proud of myself for holding back the panic.

"You're hurt and you gave me your word. So you a liar now?" I know he didn't mean to but all I could think of was when I told them I would be as quick as I bunny. I wasn't and because of that I failed Easter. I looked at my staff in my right hand.

"I'm a teenager, we always lie." I mumbled. "Look, I know what I said yesterday but right now I'm not feeling up to it. So for the last time, leave me alone." I gritted out in anger. When I looked up Bunny was kneeling in front of me. I couldn't help but gasp in shock. He looked at me liked he looked at Sophie. I wanted to run but I couldn't I was at his mercy. That should've scared me but it didn't. And the fact that it didn't made me terrified. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked fear laced in my voice. His eyes became soft and his smile disappeared.

"Look, we're gonna get to the Warren. I'm goin' carry ya'-"

"But-"

"Not a word showpony." Bunny smirked as he put a paw over my mouth. I rolled my eyes at him, but I was glad for the common banter. He removed it and continued. "I'm gonna treat your injuries. And you're not gonna bail got it?" He looked at me challenging me to say no. Part of me knew this was a bad idea. I would be vulnerable and I wouldn't be able to run. But a bigger part of me was tired of running. It also did sound nice to have someone else treat my injuries instead of myself. But Bunny's eyes sold it. He was actually hoping I would say yes. The part of me that wanted to run disagree and said that Bunny hoped for me to decline, but I know Bunny. Especially after what I did to him, he's offering some sort of olive branch. I looked down in defeat.

"Yeah. But I can walk myself." I looked up at Bunny. I wasn't Sophie. I was Jack Frost. I needed freedom. Bunny just nodded and stood up, his hand held out towards me. I stared at his hand. I knew what he wanted me to do, but I couldn't trust him yet. I looked at my staff, using it as an anchor. Every muscle either groaned and cried in pain. But I wasn't going to be carried. If I was carried I couldn't run. I needed to be able to run. I tried to pull myself up twice but my arms stumbled and couldn't do it. Finally after the third try though I finally stood up on wobbly legs. "Ready." I gave my best smile to Bunny, but judging by his raised eyebrow it wasn't very convincing. "Well, are we going or not Peter Cottontail?" I asked stubbornly. The faster I get this done the faster I can leave. Bunny sighed and came towards me. I took an involuntary and painful step back.

"Relax you gumby!" Bunny snapped. "We're gonna fall and slide through the tunnels. Just wanna help ya through them." His tone was harsh but calm. I knew that I needed the help so I didn't complain as Bunny slid an arm through my arms, carrying my shoulders. His foot tapped the ground opening the tunnel. "You ready?" I nodded in excitement. Then we jumped, more like Bunny jumped and I was carried, into the tunnel. The ride wasn't as fun as last time. Every bump made my body rattle and the only thing I was certain about when it was done was that three ribs were definitely more than bruised.

"Oh Jack!" I looked up as Tooth grabbed my face. When I looked at Bunny, he was as surprised as I was. "What happened? Are you ok? Bunny! I can't believe you took him through the tunnels! Just look at him, you're paler than-"

"Shelia, what are you doing here?" Bunny stood up effectively stopping Tooth's ramble.

"Oh," Tooth flew away from me, fluttering nervously with her hands. Bunny helped me from the ground roughly, but I guess it was help. I huffed at him and he just rolled his eyes. "Well I remember he was going to be here today and I wanted to check up on him." She said sheepishly. Confusion pounced on my again.

"Aren't you busy? Like all the time." I asked. Her eyes dulled with guilt at that question. Before, her eyes shined with pride when people recognized her as one of the busiest Guardians. I never took Tooth as complicated, but then again I never thought the Guardians cared, about things other than their jobs.

"Well, the whole thing with Pitch showed me that I may have let my work over take me and I forgot how to care and live." She said with a sad smile directed at me.

"But you were fine before. Why change?" I didn't realize I said that out loud till Tooth came and caressed my face lightly. I tensed and took a tentative step back. But she followed.

"Because I need to change for someone I care for." My breath hitched as her eyes looked into mine with, with care. My mind was warring with itself. On one hand this is what I wanted, for someone to really see me. On the other I all kept thinking was why. Why now? Why not before? Why me? Tears sprang to my eyes. I had to run but I couldn't. So I just pushed. I pushed her hand away from my face and I brushed past her.

"Bunny, we needed to do things right? Well let's go." I said brusquely. "See you later Tooth." I raised my hand to her but I didn't look back. I just walked forward not knowing where I was going, except away. There eyes bore into my back but I ignored them. I had to get away, that was safe. I didn't know if, if people cared for me if I would be safe, but I did want that. I wanted Tooth to always look at me that way. Tears started to fall. I stopped in some tunnel and slid down on some root. I wiped away at the tears. The Warren was always so full of rich earth tones. It was nice to see all the different colors. White always reminded me of, me. Vast, shiny, cold, and alone. I chuckled. The irony in my color choice and the other Guardians' colors shows how Spring was right. I don't belong with them. Their colors are bright, lively, full of hope, wonder, and majesty. I'm surrounded by cold, desolate, lonely colors. I laughed again. How anyone thought I could be a Guardian was beyond me. Just because of one act in my past. I would do it again, but still, if one child can make anyone a Guardian why me?

"Jack." Bunny's voice is deep and loud, but not scary. It was like he just wanted to wake me up. "You ok?" Bunny asked his eyes curious but laced with concern.

"I'm fine." I looked down. Bunny was someone I had admired ever since I first meet him. I've heard a little about how he was the last one of his kind, him and Tooth, but Tooth had helpers now. Bunny didn't, he was alone, but he still spread hope to kids. I didn't know anyone as strong as him. I couldn't lie to his face. I knew I wasn't fine but maybe just maybe, I could be.

"Let's go ya showpony. You were close to the infirmary actually." He smirked as he came to help me up.

"I'm good." I stood up using the wall for help. I was leaning on my staff but I mentally cheered that I could still walk after my show with Tooth. Bunny just nodded and walked ahead of me. We were walking in silence and it was unnerving me. "Um, is Tooth ok?" I still remember the hurt on her face when I came back from Pitch's lair. I never wanted her to wear that expression ever again. I needed to know if I hurt her, again. Bunny didn't answer me till he turned right and had stopped at a tunnel opening.

"She may be a woman, but she's a warrior too. She understands a lot more than we think." Bunny smiled sadly. I realized that I didn't even know the Guardians. I've heard things, but I haven't heard the story from themselves. It would be nice to know. We would be like a family. "Come on. Let's getch' ya' patched up." Bunny's head inclined to the tunnel and I followed. The tunnel was a rich dark brown with a tree root covered in forest green moss serving as a bed. There were light brown wooden cabinets most likely holding the medical supplies. I went and sat on the tree root bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. Bunny came in grabbing some bandages, creams, and other medical supplies. "So you gonna tell me what happened?" He gestured to me eyebrow raised in challenge.

"I fell." It was the closest thing to the truth that I could manage. If he knew what happened he would-

"Look. I'm not gonna ask too many questions Jack, but I do need to know the truth. I can't help ya if I don't know the truth." Bunny interrupted my thoughts and held my face to look at his eyes. The determination in his eyes to help me scared me. I didn't think people would ever look at me like that. I simply nodded and he let me go. "So again, what happened?" I gulped and tightened my grip on my staff.

"I ran into Spring." I said quietly, but I knew he could hear me. His ears never miss a thing. They were stupid like that.

"You mean Fauna?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, didn't know that was her name." More like I quote 'I don't deserve to know their names.' I ignore Bunny's curious gaze and continue explaining. "Anyway, she wanted some payback. So she punched me and threw me to the ground where you found me." I said. Bunny's expectant stare told me he knew I left some things out. I stared back blankly. "That's all." We stood there staring at each other in the tense silence.

"Alright." Bunny held up his paws. "That's all. Well then, I need ya to take off your jacket." My eyes widen. I self-consciously pulled my sleeves down.

"Wh-why?" I asked clearing my throat. I was terrified. My hoodie was safety blanket two. I couldn't take it off, especially not Bunnymund. I didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. I was use to anger, hurt, distrust, but never disappointment. I almost killed myself over Tooth and North's. His would definitely be unbearable.

"I need to examine you to see if there was lasting damage." He said arms crossed again. He sat right in front of me, blocking my exit. "You do understand that, that's the only way I can help ya?" He asked bluntly. I forgot. I was so focused on getting help I forgot what I would have to do.

"There isn't another way." I asked timidly. My voice was practically begging. I couldn't let him see.

"No." It was blunt but soft. I looked up at him.

"Please." My voice held the fear I had. I knew it when Bunny's eyes soften. He put a warm paw on my shoulder.

"How about this, I examine you and I'll just ask medical questions? Just the simple does this hurt and how long. No judgements." He said sincerely. I stared at Bunny. I knew he was a, warrior of his word. That's what all the spirits said about all the Guardians. But did I trust him? My open hand grabbed my hoodie.

"Promise?" I asked quietly. I think it was more of a mumbled. I knew it was ridiculous to be afraid to take off my hoodie. I was ashamed, scared, but most of all I was hopeful. I was hopeful that maybe I could finally trust someone.

"Promise." Bunny's eyes showed as much sincerity as I heard. I nodded slowly blinking, looking down I took a deep breath, laid my staff beside me, grabbed my hoodie, and, and I froze. My heart was pounding, my breath labored. What if he gave up on me? What if he thought I really wasn't cut out to be a Guardian? What if he told the others? Would they think the same thing? "Jack." I looked up at Bunny. His eyes were steady and all he did was nod his head to encourage me. He understood that this was hard for me. He was hoping that I would trust him with this, and that would be enough. He would keep his word. I closed my eyes and relaxed, barely. I hastily lifted up my hoodie. I gasped in pain. I freaked out so much about this stupid hoodie I forgot about my ribs. Clenching my teeth, I finished taking my hoodie off. When it was off I looked at my legs, breathing deeply. I had accidentally started to frost the moss and making the room cooler, but it felt good. I felt Bunny's eyes observing me. I knew I looked like a bruised mess. There were cuts, and some burns adorning my whole torso. There were at least two ribs sticking out, I think. The bruises might've hid those. A couple of burns on my chest. But my arms were probably the worst. Scars were littered throughout them. Some recently fresh. We stayed like that, me freaking out about his reaction as every second ticked by and him observing. The minutes that passed were thick with dread. I had to end it.

"Look if you're not going to do the exam, I'll just go." I began to get up but Bunny's paw held me down. I looked up and instantly regretted it. Bunny's eyes were full of sorrow and grief. He looked broken. "I-I-I'm sorry." I don't know why I said that but I felt like this whole situation was my fault. Maybe it really was. I looked down refusing to let the tears that I felt to come down.

"Wh-wh-what? What are YOU sorry for Jack? You have nothing to be sorry about. Blimey!" I lifted my gaze and saw Bunny run a paw across his face. He looked, overwhelmed. But when he looked at me there was no judgement like he said. He opened his mouth but I really wanted to get this whole thing over with so I beat him to it.

"Are you?" I gestured to my torso, looking at Bunny hoping my eyes conveyed that whatever we were talking about is going beyond a medical exam. Bunny stared at me for a while as if waiting for me to crack. But he soon realized I wasn't. He shook his head and when he looked up his eyes were hard and blank.

"Alright you gumby. Let's see what we got. When I go over an area that's too painful to touch tell me, got it?" I nodded. Bunny started moving his paws over my shoulders. His paws were warm against my skin. But even Tooth's fairies were warm to me. I only grimaced as he moved through my torso and shoulders. Then he started to go to my arms.

"Those are ok." I said quickly. Bunny just nodded.

"I'm still wrapping them." He stated. "Now arms up. Can you do that?" Bunny asked. My eyes rolled but I put my arms up slowly. I withheld a gasp of pain. Bunny pressed against my sides. I was fine, just wincing here and there. Every time I did Bunny would look up at me. I just encouraged him on.

"OW!" I cried out in pain when he reached around my middle.

"Relax Jack." Bunny's voice was soft helping to relax. He continued down but when his paw touched my right side I cried out again. But this time I automatically relaxed afterwards. Bunny finished with my ribs after two more audible winces. "What was all over your ribs?" Bunny asked me as he rubbed his hands against his fur.

"Sorry, I forgot about my frost wrap." I moved my left hand slowly down my ribs calling the frost back.

"Your frost what?" Bunny asked incredulously.

"My frost wrap." I grimaced as I put my arm back up. Bunny came over with some of his medical smelling cream and bandages. His raised eyebrows asked for a better explanation. "Like how people wrap things in bandages, I cover my injuries in frost. It keeps the injury from jostling around and helps relieve some pain."

"How long were they frosted?" Bunny asked as he rubbed the cream into my skin lightly. I sighed.

"After the battle with Pitch." Bunny paused.

"Jack." His voice was cautious. I really hoped he didn't ask what I think he would ask. "What did you think your injuries were after that battle?" I flinched. The caution in his voice scared me. I knew he wouldn't like my answer.

"At least one broken rib and I thought some were bruised." I mumbled. But by the way he sighed in frustration and rubbed his paw through his face told me he heard me. He came closer to me, his ear on my chest and one of his paws on my back. "What are you doing?"

"Just do as I say got it." His tone was rough and commanding. I was utterly confused, I knew he would be angry but why so much? "Breathe deeply." I did as he told me. It hurt a bit but like a sore hurt. "Now breathe in and hold." I rolled my eyes. "Now." Bunny's harsh tone made me stiffen. I did as I was told. It was hurting badly but I didn't want to get in trouble by Bunny. His other paw moved up and down lightly against my right side. When he got near the bottom I almost lost my breath at the sudden pain. "Let it out." I let it out in one breath my body relaxing from the release of pain. Bunny finally moved away from me. "Thank goodness." He sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that you're relieved but do you-" Bunny smacked me on the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?" I yelled.

"What was that for? That was to knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours you drongo!" Bunny lectured. I just lifted my eyebrows in confusion. In turn Bunny groaned. He looked so disgruntled. "You're lucky ya bloody show pony! Ya got two fractured ribs, one on each side and a completely broken rib that is sticking out rather than in." Bunny was yelling and pacing, his paws moving everywhere. Honestly it was freaking me out. "But all of your ribs are bruised and a few are about ready to snap too. Uh! Jack you should've told us right after the stupid battle. You've could've died!"

"So?" Bunny finally stopped and slowly looked at me.

"What did you say?" I gulped. Bunny's voice was quiet and serious. His eyes bore into mine.

"S-so? So, what if I died? There could always be someone else. Plus, I wouldn't be hard to forget. But I didn't so we're good." I tried to explain myself as nonchalantly as I could. Tears began to fill my eyes but I refused to cry over the truth. We stood in silence for a few minutes, him looking at me breathing deeply and me looking anywhere else. Finally Bunny's eyes looked away from me and to the ground.

"Jack." The tone that Bunny whispered my name was full of sorrow. I was shocked. Again Bunny looked absolutely broken. "Jack." This time his voice was stronger but it sounded like something was stuck in his throat. "Jack, I, I." Bunny stopped again, shuddering this time.

"Look I don't need anything, ok? I'm fine now and I was before. So thank you for the exam but if you excuse me." I put my arms down and grabbed my staff and hoodie. Bunny was freaking me out. So I was going to run. But I paused when I felt Bunny's paw on my chest.

"I-I need to reset the rib and wrap it. Then you can go to one of the guest rooms and rest." My eyes narrowed at Bunny. He still wasn't looking at me.

"I don't need a babysitter." I growled. This time he did look at me his eyes blank. It was a scary look to see the Guardian of Hope's eyes blank.

"It's either my place or we go to North's and you stay there. And you will stay. I'll make sure of that." Bunny ordered in a tone that left no room for argument. I examined Bunny.

"Um, North's then." Bunny just nodded. He resumed to rub the medical cream into my skin. It did soothe my bruises but I couldn't relax. Bunny was quiet and focused, like he was on some sort of mission. "Did I miss something Kangaroo? You're acting so unbunny like." I joked. My nervous laughter was the only thing filling the awkward silence. Bunny finished putting on the cream and went back to the medicine cabinet. I thought I heard him mumbled something. "Hey look Bunny, I'm human. I don't have super senses." I joked again. Instead of being mad or annoyed he came out of the cabinet looking at me curiously.

"How can you do that?" He came towards me but he seemed ashamed. The cream he had this time was a dark brown and almost looked like gel.

"Do what?" Bunny was usually straight forward. Today really wasn't a usual day.

"Joke, all the time." He said nervously. He cleared his throat. "Anyway this gel should numb the area around the rib I have to reset." He wasn't looking at me so he just started. I flinched at first. The gel kind of burned. "Sorry about that mate." Bunny apologized quietly. I looked at Bunny and thought about his question.

"Well I am the Guardian of fun." I said sarcastically. I knew Bunny's question was a serious answer but I was kind of serious too. Bunny stopped at my answer.

"Mate, just because I'm the Guardian of Hope doesn't mean sometimes it's not hard for me to hope." Bunny said solemnly. He looked like he was remembering those times. It reminded me of the times where having fun wasn't enough to forget anything.

"But we don't do it for ourselves. We protect wonder, dreams, memories, hope, and fun for the kids." I thought about how every time I played with kids they would laugh and smile like there wasn't a care in the world. There smiles were what made me forget my own loneliness. I gave a gasp as I felt something push my right side, really feeling the soreness but I continued on. "Before I became a Guardian that's not exactly why I did it. I always had fun or found the fun in things to see people smile. If I enjoyed it too, well that was just a bonus benefit." It sucked to be walked through at the end but I wouldn't have given up the kids' smiles just to be seen. Now that I don't have to with just a few kids, that meant the world to me. But for some reason it didn't stop the loneliness. Bunny gave a tiny chuckle.

"Ya know, you're really something Frostbite." Bunny gave me a small smile and I could feel whatever was bothering him before disappear just a bit. I gave a small smile of my own back. From him Frostbite wasn't so bad a nickname. "Well I guess I can wrap you up now."

"Wait. You already reset the rib?" He couldn't have. Every time I had to reset a rib it felt like someone punched me in my stomach and I lost my breath.

"Yeah. My stuff could make a broken bone seem like any other bruise." He said proudly. "It still don't mean that you can do everything like normal so my order still stands." He looked at me sternly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir!" I gave him a mock salute. He just rolled his eyes and continue to wrap me.

"Don't move ya show pony." I chuckled. This wasn't as bad as I thought it was. It was actually kind of nice. "There. I still haven't lost my touch." Bunny said admiring his work. I had to agree. The wrap wasn't too tight but it did support me enough. And my body did feel less sore as I put my hoodie on.

"Yeah, yeah. Doctor Kangaroo did another fabulous job." I mocked.

"I'm not a kangaroo mate." I smirked. This was normal I could handle this.

"Prove it. Race you to the Pole?" After all the deep talk I felt like some fun was extremely overdue.

"Your sides are jacked up. I ain't gonna race you mate." Bunny made a tunnel and we both hopped down.

"Sounds like an excuse Kangaroo." I knew that would make him take the bait.

"Alright. You want to race a rabbit mate, well let's go. And don't cry if ya lose." We raced to North's. And for the first time in a long time running was fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guy's! This is a special chapter, and it does contain cutting but in a different aspect, through the eyes of someone trying to help. This might happen for the other Guardians too, not just Bunny. Sorry if anyone is OC. Thank you to all of my lovely favoriters and followers! Special thanks to my reviewers for last chapter: PeachtreeAmuto (Thank you so much for the review. It really made my day. And thanks for the idea!)and AyameKitsune (You'll just have to wait and see!). You guys are awesome! But all of you reading are. Again please R &R (Or just read) but most importantly ENJOY! (oh if you love Teen Titans I'm writing a story about them too, if you're interested. Sorry had to self promote there.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. I'm not that good or rich.**

 **Bunny's POV**

"Told ya I would beatch ya." I jumped out of my tunnel seconds before Jack flew out. He landed a bit roughly though.

"Yeah, yeah." He gasped. He didn't look good. There were dark thick bags under his eyes, he was a pale gray, and his whole body read exhausted. But his face carried his usual playful smirk. "Just wait till I'm better Cottontail." He was going to say something else but he started swaying. I caught him before he kissed the floor. "Whoa." His eyes began to take on a dazed overlook.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll tell North that you're here?" Jack honestly looked out of it.

"Okey dokey. Haha. Okey dokey. That sounds funny." Yep, he was definitely out of it. Poor kid. I helped him up. I was going to help him to a room but he pushed me away. "I am not baby. I am Jack Frost the show pony!" He yelled proudly.

"Yeah you are. now get going." I shook my head as Jack swayed into the nearest guest room. I was thankful that my tunnels could open from anywhere. I was about to turn around to head towards North's office until I heard a loud thump. I took a look into the room and I had to hold my mouth to stifle my laugh. Jack's legs were sprawled out on the floor while his upper half was laying across the bed, drool coming out of his mouth. His staff laid carelessly beside him on the floor. I put a medicine cream that contained a herb that helped patients sleep. I didn't want to tell Jack because I knew he would refuse but he needed some good rest to heal. I fixed him onto the bed gently not wanting to wake him up. He only snuggled into the bed more and moved into a fetal position. I ruffled his head. I was surprised as he hummed in appreciation and leaned into the touch. He reminded me of little Sophie. I removed my hand and I swear that I heard Jack Frost whimper. I bounded out of the room as quickly and quietly as I could closing the door behind me.

Even before I'm a Guardian I'm a warrior. I fought to protect my people. I fought to survive. I fight to give kids hope. And because I've fought for so long and so much I've seen things that could break people many times over. But I've survived. I've survived seeing my people died. I've survived being alone. I thought nothing could break me after that. But as the sound of Jack's whimper reverberated through my ears I realized that he broke me. His hopelessness and fear broke the walls I had. But the ever burning hope in him to be seen, to feel accepted, to have a family was what drew in me. It was what let me know that he wanted help. Before I thought Jack was just a troublemaker who wanted to be left alone. So I left him alone. I thought if I left him alone he would leave me alone. I saw a disrespectful, selfish, arrogant teenager. I didn't see the boy that cried out for attention, nor did I know the pain of invisibility. But most importantly, I ignored his hope. My ears drooped back in grief as I entered North's office. Tooth had barely let me enter North's office before she pelted me with questions.

"Bunny! Is he alright? What happened? Where is he now?" I gave a small chuckle.

"Relax sheila. He's just asleep in one of the guest rooms." Tooth visibly relaxed and lowered out of my sight. "And thanks for getting the others." Tooth nodded.

"Bunny, vhat is matter that you asked all of us here without Jack?" North asked in concern. I took a deep breath. I knew I should tell them what I saw but how much was too much?

"What do you guys think of when you see Jack?" I asked curiously. Maybe I wasn't the only one that saw what was really going on with the winter spirit. Sandy signed a snowflake holding makeshift hands with a tooth, an egg, a candy cane, and a little Sandman.

"He's right. Jack need family. And in time we'll be family." North exclaimed simply.

"If only it were that simple mates." I squeezed the bridge of my nose.

"Vhat do you mean? It is that simple." North stated in confusion. Sandy signed a clock above his original picture getting closer as the hands moved forward.

"I thought it would just take time too Sandy. That if we continuously showed him that he was cared for that we would become closer." Tooth said softly. She was close to the ground her wings fluttering lightly. Even though she was a warrior, Tooth had a motherly side to her that always wished for a family. Before Jack, we never considered becoming family. We were just friends. And the only reason we became friends was to help Tooth when she was going against the people that were hunting her. Then it hit me. Maybe we didn't need Jack just to defeat Pitch but we needed him to become more caring, better, closer Guardians. "I recently talked to Jack, showing him that I cared. Now I might've been a little forward but as soon as he saw me he looked confused and on guard. And when I did say that I cared he looked, he looked scared. Then he pushed me away. We could give it time yes. But we might have to do more than that and he might not give us that time."

"Vhat else-"

"Look North, Jack has not only been alone for three hundred years. He's been ignored, probably abused, and walked through for three hundred years. I could barely last a day being walked through. Could you imagine three hundred years of that." I looked as shock and realization dawned on them. I breathed deeply. "When I first met Jack I ignored him and saw what I wanted. Because of that I've failed as a Guardian. And I didn't suffer for it, he did. I won't let him suffer again because I'm waiting for him to make a first step he might not even know how to make." Silence filled the room. Tears fell from Tooth's eyes, Sandy's normally joyous face was sorrowful, and North looked so melancholy, all trace of wonder gone. Yet all I could think of was Jack's whimper when I left. He must be so confused. He wants attention but based on years of experience and just pure survival has taught him that attention is bad. And I certainly didn't help. The blizzard of '68 came to my mind. Was it really just a prank or was it a call of attention? I'll have to ask him.

"Bunny." North called me out of my thoughts. He was staring at me curiously but the curiosity didn't hide the seriousness. "Why now?"

"What?" I knew what he was really asking but I needed to stall the question.

"Why can we not wait? Why does he needs attention so badly now?" I sighed. I really do forget how perceptive North is, which wouldn't be a bad thing, it's his curiosity that makes that perception trouble.

"North, I don't even feel comfortable talking to y'all about this, like this." My hands gesturing to them. That seemed to make them even more confused.

"Bunny, you're not making any sense." Tooth said calmly. I sighed.

"Jack's not here. I feel like we're stabbing his back talking like this. But I needed you guys to know that Jack might not be ok and," I paused looking for the right words. "I want to help him. He's an amazing kid. The way I treated him was, it was less than he deserved." I looked at the floor feeling shame overtake me.

"Bunny," North called in a soft voice. He walked towards me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Jack had try to break into shop before and I never knew. I ignored him as well. We all did." North rotated to look at all of us. Everyone looked ashamed. "But now, we fix mistake and make new what is old." I gave North a small smile at his mispronounced saying.

"He's right Bunny, don't blame yourself. We're all at fault." Tooth came flying towards us. Sandy followed nodding solemnly. Now that we were closer together I really felt the guilt from before. Sandy tapped my paw and signed a question mark.

"I get what you all are sayin' but you don't understand. To be walked through, to not be believed in, it feels like someone punched me in the gut but worse of all is the emptiness. You feel so empty and cold. For a second I questioned my own existence." I shuddered. Even though it happened more than a week ago, I could feel like it just happened. North squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at them, their eyes were patient. They knew I had to get this out. My paws had subconsciously tighten and I focused on relaxing them to continue. "That's how it felt. And I just threw it in his face." I still remember the tears that he held when I was belittling him. He was trying so hard to hold back the tears. Then when Easter happened I snapped. At the time all I could feel was hopelessness from all of the kids and myself that I didn't realize that one of the people losing hope was Jack himself.

"We should talk to Jack." North stated.

"What?" Tooth and I exclaimed at the same time. But North removed his hand and started pacing. One hand on his hip the other on his chin. He was thinking. When he stopped he started nodding.

"This vill work. Yes!" North yelped.

"North! Jack is sleeping." Tooth scolded. North blushed and visibly calmed down.

"North what in the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. I knew he was always an optimistic person but I knew that he could go from one extreme to the other.

"We give Jack one-on-one time for week. We apologize and get to know on personal base." North was grinning from ear to ear as if it was the best idea ever.

"North that's-"  
"That's a great idea!" Tooth squealed and Sandy nodded excitedly.

"Tooth." North smirked waggling a thick finger at her. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the idea. How did they see that North's plan was a good idea?

"Sorry. It's just that your idea is amazing. I could talk to Jack and get to really know him." Tooth was practically chirping. "And I could show him the palace! It's been so long-"

"Ho-hold up!" I stuttered. Tooth gave me an irritable look. "Sorry sheila, but what makes you guys think that Jack would be ok with this?" I asked flabbergasted at them. They looked at me like I grew two heads.

"I don't think you have any say in making Jack do something he does or doesn't want to do. Last time I checked you gave him an ultimatum." Tooth shot towards me till she was in my face and angrily pointed a finger at me. "So you are not going to be a hypocrite, got it?" I looked at the other two hoping they would be of some help but North and Sandy were right beside each other stifling their laughter.

"Look, Tooth there was, there was something," I didn't know how to finish. I couldn't tell them something Jack had to tell them himself. Plus I wanted to talk about them with him first. Tooth stared at me and the anger slowly faded from her violet eyes and was replaced by worry. She knew how a person on the run could fell. And she was only on the run for about a hundred years. I could see in her eyes how she was trying to imagine being on the run for at least hundred. Especially when the enemy is yourself.

"What did you see?" She asked quietly so only I would hear. Her eyes begged me to tell her but I only shook my head.

"Sorry, but that's his business. And forcing him to come to the Warren was one thing, he needed medical attention, but forcing him, a spirit that rides the wind, to stay somewhere. Don't you think that's just too much?" I asked directing everyone back on topic. Tooth gave me some space looking dejected.

"Well, you need to talk to Jack still, no?" I nodded slowly. "And he needs to rest?" I nodded again. "Winter is over for a while too, no?" I just rolled my eyes at North.

"Your point?" I asked gruffly. I didn't like people who beat around the bush. North just chuckled. Cheeky drongo.

"It is perfect time for one-on-one. He get rest and we can make sure he gets rest right. I will go first since he is in my workshop. Then Tooth, Sandy, and you." He said confidently, hands on hips.

"Why am I last?" I asked. Now, everyone looked at me like I was stupid. Sandy rolled his eyes and made simple mini-sand figures of me and Jack fighting with a clock above that had hands always moving forward.

"You said it Sandy." North smirked. They both chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"How about we let Jack choose?" Tooth offered. North and I stared at each other.

"Alright."

"Sounds good, Tooth." We agreed at the same time. Tooth just smiled.

"Well, me and Sandy better go, right Sandy?" He nodded at Tooth. "Get us when he wakes up."

"Will do." I nodded towards Tooth. Her and Sandy gave a quick wave as they flew out of the office.

"Vell, I must get back to work. Are you going to stay?" North asked me setting up his tools.

"If you don't mind I'm going to stay with the bugger till he wakes up." I stated. North nodded already humming some loud classical music playing from the radio.

"That's nice Bunny." He came and patted me on the cheek. "I will be checking up on you two after I get some vork done." Then North went behind me going the opposite direction of Jack's room to his ice room. I rolled my eyes at him. I headed back to Jack's room. He was still lying in the bed in a tight fetal position and snoring lightly. I chuckled quietly. I never thought I would see Jack look so cute. He looked so small and fragile just like one of the snowflakes he creates. I went over and started to pet his snow white hair. His head leaned into the touch, coming out of his position somewhat and his body relaxed more.

"Was something bothering you in your sleep Frostbite?" I whispered. Jack didn't respond. "You must've been real tuckered out then." I looked at him. Really looked at Jack Frost. In his sleep he looked like a pale teenage boy at peace but I knew better. The way his body curled around itself showed how he really felt. Jack Frost felt cold and alone. "Look Frostbite, I know you can't hear me but I know you're not ok." I looked at him his soft content face as I continued to pet his hair. "You were walked through for three hundred years. You should hate the world. You should hate us." In his sleep Jack looked incapable of hatred but part of me knew that even when he was awake he probably hated only a few things. And for some reason one of them wasn't us. "I remember how guilty you sounded when you asked me about Tooth. The fact that we have failed you so badly but you care about us so much, you're really somethin'. What's worse is that I'm afraid that the thing you hate the most is, is you." The scars that littered his arms burned my eyes. "I was walked through for a day, and," I swallowed down the feelings that I felt. "And I'm not ok. Everyday I feel like I had to work to bring Easter back, to prove my existence. I work for most of the day till I konk out but sometimes, I still dream of that day. So I understand the scars, they probably reminded you that you, that you existed." I looked at Jack's still sleeping face, except it was blurry from the tears that sprang to my eyes. I lightly moved one of his sleeves up. The ones on his left arm were straight and clean, purposeful. Only three were pretty fresh. "I let this happen." I whispered quietly. When I saw them the first time I felt so disappointed with myself. Jack looked so, so broken and I was one of the people that probably helped break him. I wiped at my eyes as I felt tears start to fall. I stopped petting Jack and the whimper came back, softer this time but his body curled back into himself. "Now we know that you're not ok. And if you let us we, I would like to take care of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. I'm not that good. And please read the A/N at the end.**

Darkness. Darkness surrounded me. But not just any darkness. This never ending cold darkness. Just like when I first woke up. Except I was alone in this darkness. There were no Guardians, no Baby Tooth, no Jamie, no Man in the Moon, no one. Silence wrapped around me suffocating my thoughts out of me. I wasn't scared, I know what can happen when I get scared but this darkness, this silence, this loneliness allowed all the voices and the memories to scream. The thoughts that doubted how I was a Guardian. They reminded me how much of a bother I am. They doubted that I was a hero. They hated me. They told me I deserved to be alone. And I had a hard time _not_ believing them. Then I felt something warm. I couldn't tell where but it was there. I wasn't alone. I could relax, I was safe, I felt safe. Everything stopped and there was complete silence. It was different, but nice. Then it was gone. The warmth was gone. I cried out for it to come back but the voices and memories came back with a vengeance. They even went into my human memories, asking me why I left my sister, how could I forget her. I didn't have an answer. The voices weighed me down with regret of past mistakes, the bone chilling loneliness reminded it was my fault, and the never-ending darkness took away my hope. I slid down to my knees, the darkness suffocating me. I couldn't breathe. I just couldn't take it anymore. My eyes shot open as I sat up gasping. But everything was blurry.

"Jack?"

"Jack mate, you alright?" I heard heavily accented voices coming from beside me. Which was odd because I was in a tree by my lake. Actually the tree was oddly comfortable. Usual they never were.

"Jack, are you alright?" One of the voices that was familiar with its heavily Russian accent. Russian, North? Did that mean the other voice was Bunny?

"North? Bunny? What are you guys doing in Burgess?" I asked in confusion trying to grab my staff. That wasn't anywhere near me. "Where's my staff?" With the realization of my missing conduct the world became clearer. "Why am I at the Pole?" My voice held a hint of panic and defensiveness. I felt layers of frost begging to be freed from my body. My eyes darted everywhere looking for my staff. I found it in Bunny's paws. I couldn't help it but I tensed.

"Relax Jack. What do you remember?" Bunny said calmly as he handed me my staff. I quickly grabbed it. The thrumming of suppressed power left going into my staff. Then I remembered everything.

"Jack?" The encounter with Spring, Fauna, Bunny taking me to the Warren, Tooth, and the medical exam. The stupid medical exam that I took my sweatshirt off for.

"Jack? Are you alright?" I looked at North, his ice blue eyes showing worry. Bunny was beside him as if he were dealing with a frightened animal. Maybe I was.

"Did you tell him?" I asked Bunny glaring at him. North looked between Bunny and me.

"No." I sighed in relief. "But he'll have to see. Because you're going to be staying here for a week." I laughed. I didn't stay anywhere, besides Burgess, for a week.

"You got to be kidding me. That's a great joke Bunny. Didn't know you could be so funny."

"I'm not." He said bluntly. I stared at him. He simply stared back. The stare soon turned into a scowl on my part.

"I am not, repeat not staying here, or anywhere else for a whole week! That's not what I do!" I stood up ignoring the pain that ricocheted through my torso.

"Told ya' he wouldn't agree." Bunny told North smugly. I looked at North and his bashful expression gave him away.

"We thought it-"

"We? Whose we?" Were they talking about me, deciding what I should do for me?

"Us Guardians!" North said proudly. That only angered me further.

"And what makes you guys think that you all can talk about me and decide what I should do? For three hundred years I did that for myself and I didn't need any of you! So thanks but no thanks. I can take care of myself." I turned away from North heading quickly for the window on the back wall of the room. From the exits I calculated looking for my staff, this one would be the fastest and easiest way out. I didn't count for Tooth to come through the window as I was going out. We collided and I tried to make sure I didn't hurt her while we landed roughly on North's wooden floor. I groaned as the dull soreness from before became more of a throbbing pain and my broken ribs started to scream in pain. It seemed that the effects of whatever cream Bunny applied on my body had faded.

"Oh my gosh Jack! Are you alright? A blizzard started to come in and I rushed in. I'm so sorry I didn't see you and-"

"Tooth. Off. Please." I gasped. I felt frost began to form around the pain.

"Oh yes! Sorry." Tooth flew off of me but she stayed flittering around me. I got up slowly not wanting to jostle my ribs, using my staff as support. "Are you ok Jack?" Tooth laid a gentle hand on my shoulder when I stood up. It felt nice, but I wasn't use to nice.

"I-I'm fine." I cleared my throat and put my hood up. For some reason I wanted to cry. And it's been happening more and more lately. I just feel like I want to breakdown. But I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. Breaking down is not what I do. "I was just leaving."

"No!" Tooth flew in front of me and the window that somehow closed on it's own. "You can't leave yet." In my peripheral vision North and Bunny stood by the door. I was blocked in. "Please, hear us out." I pulled my hood down roughly.

"Hear you guys out? So you guys can convince me to let you guys babysit me? Why? I didn't have to listen to any of you for three hundred years! So why should I listen to anything you have to say now?" Tooth winced at that. I looked at all of them and Sandy who just arrived. I barely saw him signed over my focus on my pounding heart. After Sandy was quietly filled in by North he just blew sand out in exasperation. When I looked at him he avoided my eyes. Actually they all avoided my gaze. For some odd reason this directed my anger from them towards me. When I look back at Tooth there were tears in her eyes. I would've run but my exits were blocked. Stupid room with only one window and door. Tooth's mouth kept opening and closing, looking for something to say. For once I had to face the mess I created head-on. "I'm sorry." I heard the gasps and exclamations of surprise.

"Jack!" Tooth's soft voice encouraged me on. Even if that's not what she meant to do. I held up my hand to stop her from saying anything else.

"Look, I, I'll at least hear you guys out." I took a deep breath and slowly went to sit on the bed I was sleeping in before. "That's all I can promise. And I just want to hear why I can't leave. We can, forget about everything else. Deal?" While they kept looking at each other I looked at the bed I was sleeping before. Beds were surprisingly more comfortable than trees or snow covered ground. Like really comfortable.

"Jack ya' alright mate?" Bunny's voice seemed distant and sounded funny. Like I was underwater.

"Hmm?" Man all of the sudden the stupid pain in my body was making me tired. Or maybe it was because I haven't eaten in a couple of days. As if to prove a point my stomach started to rattle. Which rattled my ribs too, sending a jolt of pain throughout me. Now I was officially awake.

"Jack was that you?" Tooth or North asked. It was probably both or neither. Either way I had to answer.

"Pfft." That sounded more like a groan of pain, even to me. Come Jack, three hundred years of being on your own and you went threw worse. You're fine, I'm fine. "Nah wasn't me. I'm fine." I tried to give them my best smile. I prayed that it was convincing, because I was fine.

"No, you're obviously not." Bunny scoffed.

"What?" I could feel a fight brewing between us but I liked anger. Anger helped me forget everything else.

"You heard me. You're obviously not fine. And I'm the only one here bold enough to tell you to your face that we aren't buying that crap." Bunny had taken a few steps to the bed. I leaned forward as much as I could.

"And since when did you know how I feel, huh Kangaroo?" I could see the fire in his eyes flare up. The fun was just about to began.

"Bunny! Jack!" Tooth came between us pushing Bunny back. "Not now." She scolded. I looked away. Part of me was hoping that if I fought with anyone, the best bet would probably always be Bunny, they all might forget the situation we were in. Maybe I could too. "Jack." Tooth's voice begged me to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked softly. I couldn't look her in the eye so I glanced at them and looked away. The quick glance told me that she wasn't really mad about the almost fight.

"We would like to take care of you. Just have you stay with each of us for a week as you heal." I began to become curious. With each one of them for a week, it sounded, dangerous but exciting, fun but worrisome.

"Why? Not that, it's a nice gesture, but why?" The subtext of me didn't leave my mouth but the sadness in Tooth's eyes told me that she heard it.

"Jack please understand, we have failed you." I sucked in a breath at that. How did they fail me? I was the failure, the mess-up. "And we want to make it right. We aren't going to lock you down or anything. We just want to show you how we should've treated you." I stared at all of them. The slight sadness and hope all in their eyes. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. On one hand I wanted to jump for joy and say yes, but another part of me was so scared. What if they realized how big of screw-up I am and leave me? What if they don't accept me? Can they really? In times like these I just referred to fun. Fun was always good.

"Come on Tooth that's such a negative way to look at things. No fun at all." The drastic change of mood shocked them all, especially Tooth. "Um, thanks for the offer guys but you really don't have to apologize for anything. You guys did nothing wrong." I said truthfully.

"But Jack-" I raised my hand again to stop Tooth.

"Now I'm not the most serious person in the room. We'll leave that title to Bunny." I shot him a smirk and I got an eye roll in return. It encouraged me to continue. "But I'm serious when I tell you guys that we're fine. You guys didn't fail me. There was nothing to ace, so you can't fail." I joked but there was no laughter, only Sandy and North just gave a small smile. Wow, tough crowd. They're worse than me on my bad days.

"Jack, do you blame anything for those three hundred years?" Tooth asked gently. I froze. Did I blame anything? No one asked me that. No one cared to ask me that. My heart started to pound. Blood rushed to my head. One of Tooth's dainty hands moved my head to look at her. "Jack I may not know what it's like to be alone for three hundred years but I have been hunted before I became a Guardian and a little while after I became a Guardian. I understand running."

"Tooth please-" I didn't know what to say but part of me wanted her to stop, but this time she held a hand up.

"I understand the anger at the world, the morbid thoughts about yourself, and the fear to trust anyone, to be vulnerable. But I beat it with the Guardians help." She looked kindly at the others. "I learned how to trust again. So I know and understand." A voice in the back of my head nagged that she couldn't possibly understand, but the little scars on her hands and faded rope burns under her wrist said something different. "And we, no I want to show you that. Please let us show you that." Tears filled my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I refused to feel everything that Tooth described because I was fine. Her eyes bore into mine telling me I wasn't. I was fine! They all looked so guilty but hopeful. I was fine? My head began to hurt with all the mixing thoughts.

"What would I have to do?" I asked I didn't mean for it to come out so roughly but Tooth's gaze didn't waver.

"You wouldn't have to-"

"That's a lie!" I yelled she flinched back at the same time I did. I didn't mean to yell but the only time people wanted me around was to beat me down. No one else wanted me around just for fun. And the ones that did, they didn't even know I existed. "You can't just not want anything from me. You can't possibly want me to stay." I gasped. I turned my questioning gaze at all of them. This statement laid a blanket of depressing silence over us. Sandy was thoughtful and somber. North was absolutely shocked. Tooth looked so guilty, as if what I said was her fault. "Look I'm sorry Tooth-"

"Don't be. You're goin' have to do something for us anyway." I turned towards Bunny who was standing a little bit behind Tooth.

"Bunny he doesn't have to do anything for us! We just want him!" Tooth yelled at Bunny but I knew that he was right. He saw what I was really like. He knew that I didn't even want to be around myself. Surprisingly Bunny stood his ground.

"No Tooth, he needs to take off his sweatshirt." I knew it. He wanted to warn them. Or tell them that I needed to be watched. I heard a chorus of whats coming from Tooth and North. Sandy signed a question mark. "If he's going to stay with us he needs to know that the sweatshirt needs to come off."

"Bunny-" North started.

"No. You guys can't take care of him if you don't know what has happened. He broke three ribs and all of them are bruised." The audible gasps around the room made me flinch. "Frostbite look at me." I avoided looking at him but his gaze never left me. I knew he wasn't going to back down from this.

"No." I simply stated. I looked at Bunny, my gaze hard. Or as hard as it could be with panic sitting in my stomach.

"Frostbite, they need to know. They'll treat you just the same. I promise." Bunny came closer to me lowering to my gaze. When he tried to put a paw on my shoulder I moved away.

"They won't. I know how this goes Bunny. They'll see how, how, messed up I am and either leave or lock me down so they can keep an eye on me. And if they stay they'll treat me like I'm some fragile broken thing. But I'm not. I'm fine! I am absolutely fine! They don't have to see anything Kangaroo!" I looked at him hoping he would get angry and that he would yell and we would fight and everyone could forget. But instead his gaze became gentle and he laid a paw on my shoulder. Why wouldn't they let me go? Why aren't they forgetting me now? I thought I was forgettable, an unwanted nuisance.

"Do you really not want to get help mate?" Bunny asked me softly. My breath caught in my throat.

"Jack, if you want us to help you, we need you to trust us." Tooth added. I looked at all of them. Sandy just nodded and sanded a mini version of him and me hugging. North just came up to me, his eyes so big and full of care, and laid a hand on my back.

"Jack we might do things that make you uncomfortable and we might not get you, but we do care and vant to help. But it is your choice." He removed his hand and took a step back. Bunny and Tooth soon followed. I looked at my hands, one gripped tightly to my hoodie, the other my staff. I always believed that as long as people would see me I would be fine. That the ache of loneliness would go away. But now that they do, the ache is still there. In fact it hurts more. As if ignoring the pain increased it. But I was fine wasn't I. I didn't have to trust the Guardians. But I did. No I wanted to trust them. God, I wanted to be vulnerable. Fear shoot through my mind. Would they look at me like they did on Easter when I showed them everything? Would they really accept me? Pitch's voice taunted me. _They'll never accept you. They'll never believe in you. You make a mess everywhere you go._

"Stop it." I whispered putting my hands to my head, closing my eyes. Pitch's voice left but the voices, no my voice reminded me how unwanted I was, how it was all my fault. That was when I realized that the only to make the voices stop was to trust the Guardians. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I grabbed my hoodie and slowly took it off.

 **A/N: So truth time. I have thought about cutting, multiple times. And I'm a pastor's daughter. I knew it was wrong so I didn't want to tell anyone. But one day as I held the knife over my arm I realized that if I really wanted help, if I wanted to be free from the pain I had to talk to someone. I was lucky that my mom understood and didn't treat me like I needed to be fix. She just held me together as I realized how broken I was. That's why I wanted to write this piece. I wanted people out there whether you cut, have depression, anorexia, bulimia, or you just feel alone. I wanted you all to realize the truth that you're not alone. I know I can't hold you while you cry and realize that being broken is okay. But like I said before, please contact me. Please, don't let yourself be captive by your own thoughts. I may not know you or understand everything that you have gone through but I do care for you. I want to pray for you and talk to you. But most importantly, I want you to know that it's OK TO NOT BE OK and YOU ARE NOT ALONE.- With all my love Greenphoenix3.**


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. School. Only word needed. Anyway this chapter I did something different again. I did EVERYONE'S POV. So in your reviews please tell me what you thought about them and whose POV would you like to see next. Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank: Guest (This chapter has a cliffhanger too, I'm really sorry!), Me Myself and I (Feels are good.), AyameKitsune (So do I and will do!), gavilana (Anyone who calls me a sweetheart must be the ruler of unicorns. You're awesome too! And will do.). Now to two special reviewers (all of you guys are special to me but these two just really stood out to me) Hello and Natalia Faye, thank you guys so much for reviewing, it really made my day. Now Hello, I'm available any time! And I'm glad you think Jack is IC. Natalia, I know your review was only two words but for some reason those two words meant just as much as a whole paragraph of praise. Thank you. Special thanks to my new (in process) Beta Reader Punkalunk! And thank you to all my followers and favoriters! You guys are special too! Sorry for the long A/N. Anyway, please Read and REVIEW, but most importantly, ENJOY!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. If I did, I would cry.****

 ** **Tooth-****

I've always been fascinated with memories. How some can shine in the darkness, even if you thought that you forgot them. Those are my favorite. Some memories stay in your mind and fade away. Others become unforgettable. Always accessible to grab like a safety blanket, reminding a person of good happy times. Then there are memories that burn into the mind. The ones that are painful to experience or something that you can never forget, never unsee. While those memories are needful, even I hated to experience them. Ironically, I've had many of those, being immortal how can you not. And one of the things I learned about those burning memories is that you can never prepare for them. No matter how hard you try. Like now, I knew Jack wasn't okay but I couldn't have prepared myself to see how broken he really was. Jack began to gradually unwrap himself. I knew Bunny's handiwork of wrapping and I could tell that Jack was reluctant to take it off. Bunny knew how to wrap an injury in a way that supported it. So taking the wrapping off was always a pain because the real pain of the injury was more noticeable, but Jack did it. Every second was agonizing to watch. There was either more bruising or scars or both being unveiled. If it weren't for all the bruising there probably have been a couple of ribs that would've been noticeable. He reminded me of the teeth I get from kids that are abused. Their teeth chipped from the hits or grinding them so hard to keep silent. Every memory burning. I wonder how long Jack kept silent about this. Why did I let this happen? The quiet grunts coming from Jack were the only thing that held me to reality. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"D-do you need help? I asked softly. Jack was panting and his hands trembled. Whether it was from exhaustion or fear, I didn't know. But I knew his next answer the moment he looked at me.

"No. I'm fine." He growled, but there wasn't any real force behind it. He was nearing the bottom of his ribs when I heard him wince.

"Mate." Bunny said warily. His ears pressed down yet his eyes were stone. I knew that he was at war with his emotions. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I-I-I can do this on my own." I heard the need in his voice even as it wavered. He took a breath and continued. His pale white skin was not the soft white I knew it to be but it was a ghastly dark purple and black around the bottom of his ribs. The more he struggled with taking off his bandages, the more pain he unveiled, the more I agreed with Bunny. We have failed Jack Frost and the person who got hurt wasn't us, it was Jack.

 ** **Sandy-****

Even as the master of dreams, I still have fears. I fear a world without dreams, a world full of fear and anger. And I always have this fear. I overcome this fear seeing and creating the hopeful and beautiful dreams of children. Their exuberant dreams give me power. They brought me back to life. But those exuberant dreams of fairies, superheroes, success, and adventures aren't the most beautiful dreams. The most beautiful dreams are the ones that simply wish for a happy family or a normal life. Now no dream is more important than the other but the simplicity of those dreams, dreams of a family, has always warmed my heart. And for years I have felt that dream, but I always thought it was a human child I had forgotten. I forgot about the child spirit that I only felt and saw a few times. His power always felt fun, so I didn't think he needed dreams. Yet, as he started unwrapping his arms with quaking hands I couldn't believe I didn't feel his need to dream. Actually I ignored it. I pushed him aside. I made an inaudible gasp as Jack continued down his left arm. I knew that North and Tooth would see scars, Bunny and I didn't. I saw the tears in long lonely nights wishing, dreaming that someone would see him, care for him. The fears of not existing and being a screw-up, the pain of a broken heart of a child. I couldn't take it anymore. If I didn't do something I would get lost in what I saw. I flew towards Jack gently putting my small hands on his trembling ones.

"Sandy, what, what are you doing?" Jack asked curiously. I took the bandage from his hand. I sanded a simple moving hand in a circular motion. "You don't-" I put a big stop sign in his face. Whatever he didn't think I needed to do I did. And not because I failed him, which I did horribly, but because I care for him. I gave him a stern look and shook my head. He opened his mouth to protest again but I sanded a whip knowing that he would get the message. His tiny chuckle helped ease the tension in the room and in my heart a bit. "Don't want to get on your bad side huh?" I nodded and continued to unwrap his arm. My hands would faintly brush the scars, some still fresh, but Jack just held still. As if I would hurt him or leave him. From what I saw it was the latter he was most afraid of but in his mind he was sure that I would leave him. The physicality of the scars kept me grounded. It kept the guilt from overtaking me. I knew his healing would take time, but I was wrong. We didn't have time to wait for us to become a family. He needed and still dream of a family now, and as the Sandman I made dreams come true.

 ** **North-****

Jack sat still as Sandy unwrapped his arm. All I could think of was how around a week ago he was looking around the shop in amazement, a teenage boy with child-like wonder in his eyes even though he was so lost. The scars showed that he wasn't just lost. They showed that he was rejected, isolated, alone, and ignored. I looked to my friends seeing their downcast faces, well Tooth and Sandy's were. Bunny's anger seemed to increase with every second that passed. I knew that if we didn't give him something to do, soon, he would blow. Then I observed Jack. I saw the strong boy at the window wondering what else he could've done to save my friend. The selfless boy who wanted attention and to know who he was. The fun teenager that raced to get teeth. I saw Jack Frost, the fun loving, broken boy that had the strength in him to go through the world hurting him for three hundred years. He was wonderfully amazing.

"I can do my other arm Sandy. Thanks, though." Sandy begin to sand in protest. I heard Bunny growl. Guessing at the quick gaze of fear Jack shot at Bunny I knew he heard it as well. Instead he just focused on Sandy. "Sandy really I appreciate the help but my arms don't hurt at all." Sandy, expressive as always, gave Jack a disbelieving look. "I promise, I can do this by myself. I'm not a little boy." Jack joked. His smile was strained but the desperation in his eyes was the same as it was the moment he realized Sandy needed help with Pitch.

"Sandy, let boy get his own bandages!" I yelled cheerfully. Sandy stepped back in shock. The surprise in Jack's eyes barely hid his relief. "In fact better that way." I went into my thinking pose. I needed everyone to do a job to get their minds straight. To get them acting normal so Jack could feel normal.

"North." Bunny seethed. I could feel the bubbling fury in his voice, see it in his coiled posture, and his dark green eyes were becoming black. The only thing keeping me from shivering was the knowledge that the fury wasn't directed at me, I hoped.

"Listen me out Bunny." I raised my hands defensively. Only Jack commented quietly about something. Tooth and Sandy just seemed curious,but what worried was Bunny's harsh breathing. "Jack is probably tired and hungry, no?" I looked at Jack. He started to protest but my stern gaze made him pause.

"I guess." He mumbled. I chuckled at his childish antics. Jack Frost may be a teenager but he was still an innocent little boy at heart. A flash of overwhelming guilt came over me. I made an oath to protect the hearts and wonders of children. The fact that I missed one was unacceptable. I would not let it happen again. But right now Jack needs some normality in his life. Toothiana needed some after her ordeal with the Monkey King and some of his followers. For a teenage boy that never really had to deal with this stuff, he probably was shaking in his shoes. I pushed my guilt aside and smiled. Sometimes the most wondrous thing in the world is a smile.

 ** **Bunny-****

"Good!" North yelled cheerfully but I saw the lingering guilt in his eyes. For some reason that just added to my anger. "I'll get yetis to make food, you get medicine for Jack, Sandy will have to leave to do his job, and Tooth can stay with Jack." He explained. Yet the way he was looking at us told us that we had no choice. Which I didn't like. I knew North was trying to act normal like I told Jack we would, but I realized, this is not normal. This is avoiding the situation that . We all heard Jack clear his throat.

"Tooth can go to the fairies too guys. I'll be fi-"  
"Damn it! Don't! Don't say you're fine!" My fist slammed the wall next to me. "You are not fine so, just, don't." Jack looked at me his eyes wide and holding back tears. He was terrified, of me. I looked away from him. I was angry. The first time I saw his scars, I didn't see them. I saw hopelessness and loneliness. I saw myself. Now that I'm looking at them again I see Jack. Broken, hurt, and lonely Jack Frost. I didn't want to be angry I just, someone needed to pay for the scars on Jack but the only people to blame was us supposed Guardians. We, no I wasn't supposed to let someone do this to themselves, especially not someone as young as Jack. I realized that the only sound in the room was Jack's labored breathing. The silence tense with apprehension of what else I might do. I looked at the paw that hit the wall. It was bruised and there were a couple of scrapes from hitting the stupid wooden walls. I rubbed my face trying to recollect myself. "Sorry. Do whatever ya bloody want. I'm goin' go get stuff from the Warren." I didn't look at anyone as I made a tunnel and went to the Warren. The last thing I saw and felt was the sad look on Jack's face, wondering what he did wrong.

 ** **Jack-****

In my peripheral vision I saw Sandy blow sand out of his ears exasperatedly. I would've laughed, but my I was still incredibly puzzled by Bunny's actions. And I my sight was fixated on the new hole in the wooden wall where Bunny stood. I didn't know how to exactly feel about what just happened. Bunny totally lost it. It was scary at first but I couldn't help but wonder why before he acted like nothing was wrong, but now he was so angry. Was he angry at me? Did I do something wrong? The pain in my chest came again, except this time it felt more like an empty pit. All I could think was how Bunny might hate me or be mad at me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard North mumble something in Russian. It sounded like damn Bunny.

"Well, that was awkward." I chuckled nervously. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. It was not cool, pun intended. "But as I was saying I'll be okay. If Tooth wants to go check on her fairies that's okay." My voice carried a nonchalant tone that I was not feeling. In all honesty, after they all left I might just leave myself. This day was a disaster. I wish that I could just melt away like the snow I created.

"Jack." Tooth flew in front of my face concern in her eyes. It seemed like that was her main emotion for me.

"Whoa, Tooth. If you wanted to inspect my teeth you could've just asked." I joked. She gave me a small smile. I always wondered why she thought my teeth were pretty when hers were dazzling.

"Sorry. I still have a problem with personal space." She flew back a couple of feet. I tried to not show my relief but I couldn't helped how I relaxed just a bit. The knowing gleam in her eyes told me she knew but she wasn't offended by it. "But I was calling you and you weren't responding."

"Sorry about that. Got lost in thought. But what did you want?" She looked like she wanted to know more but she just shook her head. Thank God. I really didn't want to be here any longer than I had to be.

"I was just saying that the fairies will be fine. I can leave once you get your food." Or maybe God and the Man in the Moon just like to see me in suffering.

"I'll really be, good." Wow, nice job Jack. Way to let everyone know that Bunny really did freak you out. "You can go." I willed her to accept but nothing ever happened the way I wanted in my life so why would it start to now.

"I will stay." Her voice was hard, challenging me to say no again. I couldn't though, I knew a losing battle when I saw one.

"Fine." I stated back. My eyes as hard as her voice. She could stay but I'm gonna leave. I just have to get past her. I could and would do that.

"Excellent!" North's exuberant yell ended our stare down. "What do you like to eat Jack?" I stared at North flabbergasted. He was serious about the Yetis getting me food. I gaped looking for an answer. I honestly didn't know. I ate but not a lot or frequently. I didn't really have a place to cook or get food except the forest. I really only ate berries and plants. No fire, no meat. So I actually didn't know what I liked to eat.

"Um, chicken noodle soup?" I said hesitantly. I always saw families would make that for each other when one of them were sick. It smelled nice and homey. I always wanted to try it.

"Done! Yetis will get right on it. Let's go Sandy. We vill be back Jack." Sandy and North left the room waving at me with smiles on their faces. I waved back, the pain in my chest became less painful. The room became silent. I put my hoodie back on. I sighed in comfort. My sweatshirt wasn't coming off again anytime soon. I grabbed my staff and moved slowly to the edge of the bed. Even the slight movement made it a little, ok maybe a lot, harder to breathe. The fluttering of wings made me pause.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Tooth came towards me and began circling me. I still can't believe she actually volunteered to stay with me.

"I'm leaving, what else would I be doing?" I asked incredulously. Wasn't it obvious?

"But I thought you were going to stay with each of us for a week?" She stopped her flying in front of me. Her eyes that bore into mine were pleading. I huffed and moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"I will. Starting tomorrow. Plus I'll be giving you guys a day to really think if you guys actually want to do that." As I was talking I got off the edge and walked to the window slowly. It felt like forever, but it probably was only a couple of minutes. My ribs jostled (can ribs jostle,? jostle what a funny word) a bit making me gasp but I continued for the window. I was going to leave. I needed to leave.

"Jack, Please!" Tooth flew in front of me. I wanted to to groan or yell in frustration. I was only a few feet away from the window when she flew in front of me. "Don't leave. I know this is different for you but we really do want to take care of you." She reached out to me and I flinched away. The hurt look on her face increased the pain in my chest that didn't have to do with my throbbing ribs (can ribs throb?).

"No you don't." I looked to the floor. I wanted to zip my mouth shut but what I was thinking just came spewing out. "You think you want to take care of me. But when you do you'll see what I really am. After that I'll be, I'll be." I shuddered and the floor became a blurry mess of brown.

"Jack, that's not true and that won't ever, ever happen. Please trust me." Tooth begged. I looked up at her. She had her hand stretched out to me her eyes sad and gentle. My trembling hand, not holding my staff, rose to grab hers. _Where has trust gotten you?_ The voice in my head made me pause. _They don't even trust you. And last time they did you ruined everything. If they don't trust you, will they ever really care for you? What if you just make a mess, again? Because that's what you do. That's who you are._ I wanted to say that the voice was Pitch but it was mine. I wasn't afraid of making mess because that's what I am. I'm a mess-up. Tooth saw my hesitation. "Jack, please don't." She whispered softly. But I just shook my head and ran for the door. I ignored the screaming pain of my ribs and the cry of my heart. I couldn't stay.

At least I thought I couldn't. When I opened the door I ran straight into North's bulging belly. I practically bounced off of it. I would've made a coment about that but the room seemed to spin like it was doing cartwheels. Except it didn't stop. Someone tried to stable me but they needed to stable the stupid room. The sound of voices was spinning too. My pain was excruciating but the nausea was worse. A swirl of cream, green, purple, and blue entered my vision. It only made everything worse. I stumbled away from it and promptly threw up. Which sucked because I didn't have anything to throw up and for some odd reason it tasted metallic. Throwing up made my ribs hurt so much more. I couldn't take it. I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter. I don't usually do cliff hangers. But anyway special thanks, like a giant big fat thank you to Punkalunk. My new Beta-Reader and this is the first beta-read chapter. Yeah! Tell me what you guys think. Speaking of reviews, Hint Hint. Thank you to the following reviewers: Animago, AyameKitsune, gh0ster, Guest, Brenne, and Candy Phantom. You guys are awesome! Some more awesome people are you guys that followed and favorited. I love you guys too! Not in a love-love way I just love your guys support! Anyway Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.  
**

 **Jack-**

"Jack!" The voice was worried but distant, like I was underwater. Did I fall into the lake again? I tried moving anything, but my body was so sore and I was exhausted. What happened? My hand was able to grab something that felt like a sheet. A sheet? I don't have a bed.

"Jack." This voice was more clear, assertive, and heavily accented. Almost sounded how I pictured kangaroos would sound like if they could talk. Wait, kangaroo? Was that Bunny? Why is he at the lake? My hand touched the sheet again. Maybe I'm not at the lake…

"Jack, awake up." That was definitely North. If his accent hadn't given him away, you could tell by the way he mixed up one of the simplest English phrases. So then the first voice must've been Tooth. Tooth, Bunny, North, and mostly likely Sandy were around me, but where? I smelled…pine trees and cookies? The Pole! But why am I at the-

Again, I was slammed with memories of what just happened. I was trying to get out, to leave. Then I, I fainted in front of Tooth, I think. It doesn't matter. I still need to get away. I shot up, my eyes squinting as they searched the bright room for my staff. I only registered the pain after I noticed my staff lying at the foot of the bed. The pain caused a weird strangled sound to come out of my mouth but I wanted to get out of here. I tried reaching for my staff but a huge, stupid furry paw stopped me.

"Oh no you don't." said Bunny. I didn't even have to see his arrogant face to know he was smirking and enjoying himself. I just pushed his paw away.

"Don't tell me what to do Kangaroo." I huffed. The most essential part of getting out of here was my staff, and I was going to get it. I reached for it again but two small hands rested on my shoulders. The dainty one was definitely Tooth's and the thicker one must've been Sandy.

"Jack, please." Tooth begged. It took everything in me to not look at her face. If I looked at her I would lose my anger, my passion to get out. And for some reason that's what I was holding onto right now. Sandy even tried to float in front of me, but I just avoided his gaze and moved past him. That hurt like hell, but that was okay. The pain kept things in perspective.

"Jack." I heard North's deep Russian voice call behind me.

"What now?" I lashed harshly, not to anyone in particular. I didn't look back at him but he didn't reply so I was good. I continued the agonizing trip to the foot of bed. Yet, when I reached the foot of the bed, my staff was gone. I couldn't help the labored breaths that came out. I was drained, angry, in pain, and I just needed to leave. I frantically searched for my staff and finally looked behind me. North stood next to Bunny at the head of the bed with my staff in his hands, gently inspecting it. Why did they keep stopping me? Most people just let me leave. Why are they doing this? "North," I growled. "Give me my staff, now!" I tried to maintain my tone, but what started out as a snarl came out as more of a gasp in the end. North's curious gaze went from my staff, to me, then down to the staff again. I felt like a kid that got caught stealing a cookie before dinner. I felt so guilty, but why? Why is this so hard? All I want to do is leave. That's not a bad thing. Then why does it feel so horrible? I gulped and wiped my hands on my ragged brown pants. "North can I have my staff? Please?" I muttered. I started gripping the sheets tighter. I didn't like my staff in other people's hands. It was at their mercy. And in extension, so was I.

"No need to be scared, Jack. We just want to make sure you are alright." North's gaze softened and I immediately calmed down. That made me freak out more internally. Why did I listen to North? Am I beginning to trust the Guardians? Why do I want to? Frost was building up in my hands, reacting to my confused state. If I didn't leave now they definitely would kick me out, which I dreaded most of all. That scared me most of all.

"I'm fine. You know, fainting isn't that bad. I was unconscious before I even hit the ground." I laughed nervously. Just play dumb Jack, they'll leave you alone. Great I'm talking to myself. Maybe I did hit my head a little too hard. Or maybe you were already crazy before. That could definitely be true. I really only had the Wind and myself to talk to. Unfortunately only one of those people were good company. Hint I wasn't talking about the Wind. But the Wind does nag a lot. I was rudely interrupted in my conversation with myself by Bunny's exasperated groan.

"You see? That's what I was talking about!" Bunny pointed to me. I gasped in protest but Bunny just keep going. "No matter what we do the stubborn bloke won't admit to anything. Probably could be dying and he would say 'I'm fine.'" He began rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, because of me. As if I asked them to invade my privacy. As if I was the one who asked to be a burden. Fury swirled in me a bitter chill settled into the room from my anger.

"Well I'm sorry for bothering you and causing you so much frustration you arrogant kangaroo. But I didn't ask for your help. And I never would. Wouldn't want to be a selfish, irresponsible teenager." I spat. Bunny stepped back like he was shot. I was so angry it took me a while to realize what I had said. I just threw his words back at him. The words from 1968. The same words that had burned into my head. The words that proved that I was just a bother for everyone. I looked away from Bunny in shame. The silence in the room was thick and cold. The bed was even began to gather some frost thanks to me. Great! Now, I couldn't control my mouth or my powers. Everyone kept looking between Bunny and me in worry and confusion, everyone except North. North's gaze stayed on me the whole time. I could see his mind trying to figure me out like I was some sort of puzzle. If only it were that easy, North. "Sorry. That," I paused, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "That was uncalled for. Can I please just leave?" I begged not looking at any of them. I didn't want them to see how, how scared I was. Whether I was scared if they said yes or no, I didn't know. I couldn't think. All kinds of emotions were swirling around inside me that I couldn't identify. All I knew, was that I was scared and vulnerable. Two states I never ever felt comfortable or wanted to be in. I heard North's heavy footsteps approach me.

"Jack." He whispered in front of me. I didn't look up. It was hard enough to hold back the tears. If anyone saw them, I couldn't bear it. I would break down, and cry. Jack Frost never cried. Whatever North's gaze was, it wouldn't help me hold my tears back. "Jack, look at me." This time he lifted my chin and I had no choice but to look at North. His eyes were so gentle and so bright. It took everything in me to not hug him and cry. That only wore me out more. Why was I so weak? "Do you really vant to leave?" He asked gently. My breath caught in my throat. Now that I was presented with the choice to leave… I… I… all I wanted to do was cry. Once again I couldn't think. I could barely breathe, and this time, it wasn't because of the pain I was in. A least the physical pain. I didn't know what I wanted. I always ran. I needed to run. But do I? Running kept me safe, but what did that even mean? What was I running _from_? A home? A family? Nothing? What was I doing? I don't know what to do, maybe I never did. But the Guardians were giving me a choice. _I_ had a choice… and honestly, I really wanted to stay.

AAGH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! Stop telling yourself that! Suddenly my gut hurt and my chest felt heavy. I was once again reminded that they would never accept me. They couldn't possibly care. I ran away from loneliness, rejection, disappointment, myself. But all that seemed to make it worse. Jack Frost makes everything worse… Why would they want you to stay? You are just a bother, a nuisance, a mess-up. Staying with them only proves how selfish you are. They helped you get Jaime and the others. Tooth even let you keep your memories. Bunny let you into his Warren. How much are you going to take from them? What will they take from you? Why did that voice sound so much like mine? Why was it always right?

"I can't." I whispered, my voice trailed off. Why did I sound so freaking broken? I was fine. Yet my hands trembled, my eyes watered, and the stupid pain in my chest tingled. The pain called to me. The pain wanted, no needed to be physical. If I made the pain physical I could deal with it. It would all go away.

"Why?" North asked curiously. My eyes widen in shock pulling me out of whatever pit I was going to fall into. I gaped for an answer. Why did it matter why I couldn't stay? Why did they want to know? Why did they freaking care? Something was bubbling up in me but I didn't know what it was. I was too worn out and too stressed out to figure out what it was. "Why can't you stay, Jack?" North asked again. I put my hands to my head. All the emotions and stress pounded in my heart and head. I couldn't focus. I just, I just….

"I don't deserve to!" I yelled. It was the first thing that came to my mind when he repeated the question, and as soon as I said it my eyes widened. I felt tears slowly fall from my eyes. I realized that, with every fiber in my body, I believed that I didn't deserve a place to stay, a home, a family. I didn't even deserve a bed. I backed away from North and looked away from his eyes. "I-I just need to go, okay? Please." I hated how desperate I sounded. I hated how broken and vulnerable I was. I hated the sadness in all of their eyes. Right now, I just wanted all of this to go away. Because most of all, I hated myself. I saw my staff enter my line of vision. I looked back at North hesitantly. A sad small smile on his face.

"Well, Jack. You are free to go. But do know that _we_ , would like you to stay. Because _you_ are _our_ family, and we would like to be yours. You _do_ deserve this, Jack." I grabbed my staff slowly. My eyes trailing the Guardians' every move. For some reason I felt very on guard and defensive. I wanted to believe North, I did, but all I could see was their untrusting faces and feel the pain in my chest radiate through me. Their faces became more down casted as they noticed my apprehension. I relaxed some. I really didn't like to make things awkward or tense. Yet it was I all I seemed to do with the Guardians. I rubbed my head in frustration. I was too exhausted to think about complicated things like feelings and myself.

"Jack?" Tooth flittered towards me, her brows creased in worry. I looked at each of them and saw something in their eyes that promised, something. I even felt a breeze pushing me back into the bed. I sighed as I scooted towards the wall using it as support for my back, brought my legs to the chest, and I put my staff between my legs. The gentle breeze stopped but I knew it was still there. The Wind really did have my best interests at heart. It saved my life more times than I could count. Sometimes I think the Wind is something else entirely. Like an actual being that thinks and feels. Whatever the Wind was, if it believed that I was safe with the Guardians, then maybe, just maybe, I could stay. I rested my head on the pillow behind me and sighed tiredly, hoping more than ever, that I would be fine.

"Do you mean that? All of you?" I just had to be sure, one more time. And as I spoke, my eyes pleaded with a similar intention. _Please don't leave me…_ I held his breath, waiting for their reaction. In each of their eyes I saw sincerity. It was something that I still couldn't process, but somewhere inside of me I knew that they would at least try and for now that was good enough. I couldn't help the small smile of relief that splayed on my placid face. I probably looked like an idiot. Maybe I was for trusting people I've barely know. "Well, if we're done with all this emotional stuff, I'm gonna get some sleep. If you guys could not watch me sleep like creepers that would be great." I smirked at them. Tooth and North smiled brightly. Sandy gave me a thumbs up and started heading out.

"I trust you're not going to leave as soon as we turn our backs?" Bunny questioned, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. It seemed that we would deal with what I said later, which was totally fine by me.

"Yep. Totally gonna leave. This bed isn't even worth staying to listen to you badger me." Wow, my default sarcasm is horrible. And this bed is super comfortable. I barely remember my human life and I never had a bed in this second life. Second life? Did that count if I didn't remember the first one. Either way, I didn't think they would be this comfortable. I leaned my head deeper into the pillow. It seemed like all my energy was zapped out of me. I could feel my eyes closing and I tried to keep them open, but it felt so good to close them. I heard voices drone on about something but someone put a blanket over me. Weird, I never knew how something so simple could feel so good. I see people do it all the time but experiencing it is very different. The last coherent thing I heard was North's soothing voice.

"Sleep well, my friend." I didn't open my eyes or reply, but I couldn't help smiling again as that warm feeling comforted me again. For the first time someone called me their friend. It felt, nice. Then blissful sleep took over me before I knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I LIVE! Sorry I had a writer's block and I was super busy. But with the holiday season my belief busted through the block. So thank God for that (I do) and Happy belated Thanksgiving! (That's a thing right?) Anyway, in the spirit of gratitude I really want to give a special thanks to punkaluv, my editor. The sundae idea was hers. And to the reviewers:** **Nick** **\- I get the feels writing this and don't worry, vengeance is my saith the Lord (so it will come)!** **Candy Phantom** **\- Jack's sides are catching up to him.** **Navarei** **\- Thank you so much! I rewatch the movie multiple times just to make sure I keep them in character.** **Sillia-locerdra** **\- WOW! My sister had to translate for me but thank you so much for reviewing. It really made my day.** **Ihavenoname and IDC** **\- Just wait. That's all I'm going to say.** **LeaningStormward** **\- Again just wait. And thanks!** **Ayame Kitsune** **\- I love how you try to do like every chapter and are usually one of my first reviewers. Keep being your amazing self! Now that those are do, you guys know the drill, Read &Review please. But most of all, ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own the rights to the beautiful Rise of The Guardians. But I have the DVD.**

 **Jack**

I looked at the frost covered ceiling (I got bored) of the room I was staying in at North's. I'm staying in Santa's workshop. The most wonderful place on Earth, yet all I've been able to do is sleep, eat, and talk to North. The Guardian of Fun was having no fun at all. Well, North's stories of his time as a Cossack warrior and thief were cool, but I was still just sitting around. I sighed in irritation. The potential for fun in North's workshop was exponential. Freezing elves, playing with- I mean, testing the toys, and just simply causing a ruckus. I could have such a great time. I will have a great time. As soon as I got out of this bed and past Phil. Hey, this is the most productive thought process I've had for a while. Go me! Okay, I must be really antsy if I'm cheering myself on productivity.

"Hey, Phil!" I called to the burly Yeti. He was working on some kind of toy airplane. He only looked at me, his glare hard. "Any chance you changed your mind?" Phil just grunted and seemed to bend more into his work. "Come on! I was a good patient for the last three days! I'm literally going stir crazy here." Phil just mumbled something in his Yeti language and pointed to the tray beside me. I looked at the tray full of food. There was candies, cookies, and other sweet things. "Look, I'm not hungry ok." Well I wasn't that hungry. This was probably the only thing I was a little stubborn about throughout my whole stay here. I never ate anything besides fruits and berries. So all the food, it was great and all, it just, wasn't normal. Although, I am in Santa's workshop. Someplace I never thought I would be. Speaking of, I still need to find a way out. I looked around the room. Trying to find something for inspiration. My eyes hit the tray again. "Tell you what Phil. I'll eat something, but can it be the soup I had yesterday?" Phil looked at me his eyebrow raised. "I know I've eaten it for the past two days, and only little bits, but I'm pretty sure that's all I can stomach." I gave Phil a sheepish smile, praying he bought the act.

For once my prayers were answered. Phil shook his head but he got up and was heading out the door. He ordered me to do something in Yeti. I'm guessing it was around the lines of stay in bed, with his elaborate hand gestures of pointing to me and the bed continually. "Sure thing pal. Thanks a lot." Phil just rolled his eyes and left. I could hardly hold back the excitement I had when he left. I grabbed my staff next to the bed and got out of the bed slowly. My ribs actually felt a lot of better than two days before. In fact I could finally breathe deeply without the stabbing pain. It just felt really sore and would throb here and there. Using my staff for support I picked myself up from the bed. So far so good. I guessed that I had another minute before Phil came in. I could take it slow and risk getting caught, or I could test flying and risk my ribs. "What do you think Wind?" I felt the Wind pull me lightly towards the bed. "Oh come on Wind, it'll be ok. Just a little fun. Same as always." I could feel the Wind huff. I knew the Wind hated it when I risked my health just to have fun, but that was my center. Still, I considered Wind's proposal. The Wind always had my best interest in mind, even when I didn't. I knew that I should take it easy, I knew that I might hurt myself more, but… wouldn't it be worth it? "Please Wind, I can't sit in that bed anymore. I know I need to take it easy but I can't sit there and just think. Thinking, thinking isn't fun. But playing with toys, creating ice, watching people stumble to catch their balance, that's fun. I'll be safe, I'll try not to make anyone mad and I'll be good. Just, let's go have fun. Please?" I pleaded to the Wind. It was silent at first but then I heard the door creak open. "Thank you!" I yelled as I jumped into the Wind's embrace letting it carry me out of the room.

I flew into the Globe room past some very shocked Yetis. "Sup guys?" I called out playfully. I was free. Wind set me on top of the Globe. It was an amazing vantage point of the workshop. I could see the floors below that had yetis working on and wrapping toys. Some of them were even moving around the workshop. There were planes, cars, rockets, things I didn't even know existed. "You know someone should really test those out. Someone who has the children's best interest at heart. Someone who knows fun." I flew down grabbing as many toys as I could on the way. I laughed at the Yetis surprised and angry faces. They were so expressive. Flying through the workshop was amazing. The toys went off. Sounds blared, lights blinked, and paint flew everywhere with the Wind. The paint splashed on some of the Yetis and toys. I cringed. "Sorry!" I yelled. I flew a little more carefully. I saw an empty corridor, which for the recent bustling of the workshop was odd, and flew there. Don't want to ruin Christmas. Ruining Christmas would probably make me a permanent on the Naughty list. Maybe I already was for ruining Easter. Negative thoughts Jack! Not good for having fun. I shook the thoughts out and flew into the first room I saw. It was some sort of guest room with greens and purples all around. There were even mini-beds on a shelf near the bed. "Wow, a personal room for Tooth. I wonder if North made one for each of them." I wonder if he would make one for me. I began laughing at that thought. Jack Frost didn't need a room. _**Maybe you do, maybe you want it.**_ The Wind seemed to whisper."Maybe." I jumped when one of the toys I was holding strating making pwe-pwe sounds.

"Wow, toy guns actually do sound like that." I sat on the purple and green plush carpet with the toys I grabbed. I laid each one out carefully. It would be bad to hurt the merchandise I was testing. There were six toys in total. "Well for a quick grab and dash this was pretty good." My sides only hurt a bit more than before. I examined each toy delicately. The first toy was some thin colorful doll. It kind of looked like a monster except female and cute. "Sophie would probably like that. Or maybe Cupcake?" The second toy was a red flat rocketship that lit up and made noises and musical tones. "Why would a rocket make music? Is this even a rocket?" The third toy was the toy laser gun that scared me. It was a deep green and blue with red and yellow buttons, there was another gun but the colors were the opposite. A bright red and yellow gun with deep green and blue buttons. "Oh the twins would love this! Actually I could see all of them playing with them. Hm, I wonder." I grabbed the blue laser gun and went to the window. If I made the bunny come alive I wonder what would happen if I drew a toy. I frosted the window with the gun in my hand. A little frost came on the gun but it was thin and would hardly do any damage. I examined the gun and drew a simpler but pretty good rendition of the laser gun. "Not that bad, if I say so myself." I joked. Yet as I stared at the frost drawing I lost my smile. I couldn't remember how I did the rabbit exactly. If anything I just willed the rabbit to come out. Would it really work for the toy gun? I closed my eyes and held my hand inches from the window. I pictured the frost gun in my hand. It would be light and cold like hard plastic, or ice. My eyes shut tighter as I concentrated on the details of my frost gun. The round snowflake like buttons, the thin slippery trigger, it's light blue casing. Then it would shoot snow. The more I concentrated the more tried I became. I willed harder. I just wanted to make more of the toy guns for the kids so they could have more fun. When that thought popped in my hand I felt a burst of power flow through me and something light and cold in my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a fragile laser frost gun in my hand.

"HA! Yes! I can't believe it actually worked!" I yelled in excitement. My excitement even made up for how drained I felt. "Time to test this baby out." I pointed the gun to the roof of the room and pulled the trigger. "I should've probably thought this through a little more carefully." I said as the frost laser shot out. As soon as the laser hit the roof the gun popped into snow as snowflakes drifted down from the roof. Then a loud thump echoed from above the roof. I saw that the frost had seep through the roof and probably onto the floor above. "Oops." I cringed as more thuds were echoed. Yet, I couldn't help the little smile on my face. I heard heavy footsteps come near the room. Panic rose in me. I didn't like to get in trouble.

I quickly shoved the toys I already examined into the closet. Hastily, I grabbed the two toys I didn't examine and hid under the bed. All in less than a minute. Even with my injuries I was on a roll. Although, there was a bit of an increase in the throbs. I jumped when I heard the door open and heard a few Yetis come in. They began grumbling to each other in their language. I really did try to pay attention but the toys I had grabbed looked so familiar. One of the toys was a blue circular jewelry box, but what was familiar about it was the designs on the box. The box was covered in light blue snowflakes and it seemed to be an imitation of my frost. Inside the box was a necklace of silver snowflakes strung together. I gasp in its beauty and the memory that came with it.

It was 1954 in New York, New York. While I was there I saw a girl who was a fighter. She was quick to anger and she would fight and hit anyone that would get under her skin. What many people didn't know was that her anger was because her mother was ill and on the verge of dying. One day the Wind caught her letter and I happened to read it. All she wanted was a white Christmas so her mother and her could play in the snow one last time. Of course I let the Wind take it to the North Pole, but I knew I had to do something. I made it snow for two whole weeks before Christmas. Everyday the girl and her mother would watch the snow fall or make a snowman if the girl's mother was healthy enough. Although on Christmas eve I heard the girl crying and screaming in her yard. The girl's mother had died. She had no family and no presents. Just sadness, loneliness, and anger. Just like me. When I dropped the letter off at the North Pole I remember seeing her name on the naughty list. I knew that she didn't believe in me but she didn't have to lose belief in North. I used an old tin and I made a frost-ice necklace with the main snowflake having a heart with one of the snowmen the girl and her mother built inside. I poured my magic into it so it would never melt. I put a little Santa head on the tin and hid it under her tree. When she found it on Christmas I blew snow into the room and gave her a crown to match the necklace. I saw her smile for the first time since her mother died. That was the last time I saw the girl but I ended up doing that every Christmas. I would find a girl or boy who was simply having a hard time on Christmas and I tried to make them happy and let them have fun. No one deserved to be alone on Christmas.

There was a loud thump next to my hiding spot bringing me out of my memory of the girl and the others like her. The kids like me. I heard one of the laser guns go off. I turned to see that one of the Yetis opened the closet I hid the toys in. They jumped back in surprise. I heard heated grable and harsh grunts. The Yetis left hastily. I waited for a while till I moved again. I had planned to move out, but my hand touched the last toy and I remembered that there was an odd sense of deja vu with that bear. It was a brown teddy bear with hand-sewn patches on the paws. My human sister came to mind. She was holding a teddy bear similar to the one I had in my hands now. _Thank you Jack! I love it!_ The girl giggled and danced with her bear. She was so happy and even though I still didn't remember her name I could still feel my heart swell at her smile. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth.

"Ah, Jack! There you are!" North's voice boomed next to my face. I totally yelped manly and hit my head on the boards of the bed gracefully. North just chuckled and pulled me out from under the bed. I only had time to hide the jewelry box and the bear in my pocket. "That is why it is unwise to hide, no?" North looked at me his eyebrows raised in a questioning gaze.

"Well that's one way to look at it." I said sheepishly running one of my hands through my hair. North gazed at me in scrutiny. A thick silence entered the room. "So am I in trouble?" I asked breaking the thick silence. North just continued to stare at me. I thought I saw his eyes fly to my pocket that had a significant bear bulge. I grabbed my staff slowly. One of North's eyebrow rose.

"Jack did you eat?" I debated lying for a minute. If I said no North would probably be mad, if he wasn't already. Yet it was more likely that Phil already told North, making my lie obvious.

"Noooo." I drawled out nervously. What was that quote? The truth would set you free. I wonder if it can free someone from getting kicked out. Although North just laughed heartily.

"Good!" He yelled happily. I really do wonder how North, being the boisterous guy he is, hasn't been found out yet. "You can join me for dinner. Would be nice, no?" North's eyes showed excitement and anticipation. It was really hard even considering to say no.

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged like it was no big deal but inside I was a wreck. I've only ever ate alone or with the Wind. Eating with a physical being would be, different. I followed North to the kitchen. We passed the floor I had accidently iced. The layer was thin so it melted quickly and left a little puddle. The elves were beaten back from playing in it by the Yetis who were mopping it up and picking up some toys that the they must've been carrying when they fell. North just continued walking as if having random puddles were normal. Yet, I felt bad. I shouldn't have even been playing with the stupid gun. I didn't like seeing others pay for my mistakes. I saw a nearby towel and grabbed it. Using the towel, I slid to the puddle, ignoring the throbs of pain, and began to slid back and forth till the puddle was dry. I heard the elves clap in joy and applause. "Thank you. Thank you." I said dramatically. "That was Jack Frost doing his signature clean-up slide." I tried getting my voice deeper but I ended up coughing in vain. Why was it getting harder to breathe? The coughing made me sway a bit. I felt North steady me a bit.

"Let's get you something to eat Jack." North's deep voice rang in my head. I held onto him and my staff tighter as my head began to throb.

"What about the mess?" My voice sounded strained but I didn't care. I needed to help fix my mistake. I should've done it when I heard the first Yeti tripped. I let go of North to rub my head hoping to soothe my aching head.

"Yetis will take care of it." North's voice rang again but I still didn't look at him. Noises began to blend together, further adding to my throbbing headache. It was throbbing at the same time my sides were.

"I know, but I should've help. I should've done something." I mumbled. My moods were swinging with the throbbing. I could feel the pain and hunger but feelings of deep guilt and anger started to overtake me. North grabbed me lightly getting my attention. I looked into his clear blue eyes. They were filled with joy and peace.

"Come Jack, let's go get something to eat. I know perfect thing." North's voice took an excited edge and I couldn't help my small smile. I let him pull me to the kitchen. He let go of me after a while. Part of me was happy that he let go of me because having someone touch me so long without hurting me was uncomfortable. Yet, there was also a part of me that was sad to lose the warmth. Stupid hunger making me all moody. I've been a lot more moody recently. Maybe it's because I haven't been _there_ in a while. Maybe I should go back. It'll be easier to deal with these, moods that way. My thoughts were cut abruptly by the thick smell of sweets baking. "Ooohhhh! We are just in time." North clapped and likced his lips as he breathed in the scent deeply. I had to wipe the drool from my mouth before I could even talk.

"Time for what?" I asked. I gazed at North but from the corner from my eye I saw an assortment of desserts lined up on the table. I didn't even know what half of it was. Actually, I didn't know what most of the things on the tables were. Either way, they all looked absolutely delicious. "Whoa."

"Yes! Jack Frost it is time for sweet victory buffett!" North yelled in excitement. "Other Guardians shall arrive shortly, but we get first dibs." North whispered to me like I was some secret conspirator. Then he began to yell in Russian to the yetis.

I ran to what I assumed was the ice cream, the wide cylinder containers surrounded by ice, completely ignoring the dull throb of my sides. I needed to try the ice cream. I've always heard kids talk about it but I've never been able to have some. I stared at the vast colors of the ice cream. There was white ice cream (I think the kids call it vanilla), brown ice cream (pretty sure it's chocolate), green ice cream with black stuff in it, a white, brown and pink ice cream, and some orange ice cream. The only problem was that the ice cream was in containers and not on sticks or cones. It was really odd but hey, ice cream is ice cream right? I didn't know which one to try. Should I go safe and try the white vanilla or risky and try the mysterious green one? Again, safety isn't really my thing. I took the container of green ice cream and licked the top. It was hard to actually lick some off. That must be what the cone is for. After my third lick I got a good portion to taste. The black stuff was actually chocolate chips but the green ice cream had to be frozen mint. It was cool but sticky and it almost seemed too sweet. The mint taste swirled in my mouth. I'm not a huge fan of mint.

"Note to self, frozen mint too sweet." I picked up the brown ice cream. Chocolate, this was one of the flavors kids always raved about. Some always said that chocolate anything was always good. I licked the ice cream and found this one to be smoother and easier to lick than the green ice cream. I had to admit, the kids were right. Chocolate was sweet and smooth. It was definitely better than the green ice cream. "So this is chocolate! Not bad." I reluctantly put the chocolate ice cream down but I had to try the white vanilla one. I heard kids argue about vanilla and chocolate for years. I always wanted to join their conversations but even if I could, I wouldn't know what they were talking about. I licked the vanilla ice cream. My eyes widen. "This is, SO GOOOOD!" Vanilla had to be the best. It was so smooth, so creamy, and so sweet, but not too sweet. It tasted like this plant I found one day and it smelled so good. I sniffed the ice cream. The smell of the ice cream was delicious. "Vanilla is definitely better than chocolate!"

"That maybe pushing it a little mate." Bunny's deep accented voice filled my ears. I turned around. All the other Guardians had arrived for the dessert buffet and they were all staring at me, or was it the ice cream?

"Nope! Definitely not pushing it." I gave the ice cream another lick and moaned. It was sooooo good! "I should've broke my no stealing rule ages ago!" I took another lick.

"Jack," I saw North come towards me and I couldn't help but tighten my grip on the ice cream container. "Have you never had ice cream?" His face looked blank but there was a sadness to his eyes.

"Yep." The 'p' popped extra hard because of my sticky lips. I licked my lips and wiped them on my sleeve. "Not one bite before this. It's not like ice cream grows on trees, and I wasn't gonna steal it. But maybe I should've." I mused to myself. I was going to another lick before North's hand landed on my shoulder. I couldn't help but flinch. "What?" I looked at him. Was he going to take the ice cream away from me?

"Let me get a bowl and spoon for you. It would much easier to eat." I looked down debating North's offer. It was his ice cream. He would know how to eat it best.

"Okay. But not to small, got it? I'm a growing kid here." I joked looking into North's eyes. They all smiled, Bunny just huffed but there was a twitch in his lips. I turned back to the table looking at the desserts. The cookies were stacked according to what was inside of them and there was five stacks. What could fit in a small circle of batter? There were things that looked like cupcakes kids ate but they were fancier. I recognized what North called a fruitcake. There was jello, or was it jelly? It was kind of overwhelming. I knew I had to try the ice cream but what would I try next?

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth fluttered next to me.

"Yeah. I'm well rested and I've been a great patient! Sides are fine." There was a dull but hard throb on my right side. "Now it's time for some sweet treats." I say off-handedly. Were pastries good cold? What were pastries anyway? What about candy? Would I get what kids called a sugar rush? Why is there pink bread? "Tooth, why is that," what was the rectangle bread thing called again? Cake! Or was it pastry? "Cake or pastry thing pink?"

"It's strawberry cake. My favorite." I nod. Better leave that for her. "You haven't had any cake or desserts before?" Tooth's eyes had a shine to them indicating the true sadness she held. It kind of rubbed me the wrong way,

"Why do you think I got such perfect teeth?" I asked with a smirk. I even showed some of my teeth hoping that she would get distracted. Her eyebrows just furrowed more. I rolled my eye in exasperation. "Oh come on Tooth, it's not that big of a deal. Some kids don't get to try sweets till they're adults. Plus, I had some sweet plants here and there."

"You sound more like a rabbit than me mate." Bunny smirked at me. I glared back.

"Well yeah, you're not a rabbit you're a Kangaroo." I heard him growl as I turned away from him. I felt Sandy tug on my jacket. When I looked at him he sanded a knife and fork and pointed to me. "What did I eat? Chicken noodle soup." I knew he was asking about the three hundred years but they didn't have to know about that.

"No you gumby. He meant before." Bunny rolled his eyes. I flashed him another glare. Couldn't he just mind his own business. I was in this whole mess because of him. Granted I was in North's workshop and I tried ice cream, but besides that, the rest of this not running thing was uncomfortable. I'm not running anyway, so I'm good. They already know, other things. They don't have to know everything.

"Why does that matter? It's not like that affects anything now." I said nonchalantly. Sandy pouted, Tooth began to bite her lip in worry, and Bunny had his scrutinizing glare again. "Seriously guys, it's no big deal. Stopping worrying about it." Stop pitying me. I hate it. I'm not some abused animal.

"Why has no one dig in? This is sweet victory buffett. We must dig in!" North's cheerful yell grabbed everyone's attention. I was so thankful for North's sudden entrance. I didn't want to say anything I would regret.

"I'm with ya' North!" I went around Sandy turning my back on the other Guardians. The previous conversation was done. "Where's my ice cream?" North's hands were behind his back and his eyes sparkled as he chuckled.

"TA-DA!" North pulled out a small mountain of some white puffy stuff, dark brown liquid, and a cherry on top.

"Is this a," I know the word. It's literally on the tip of my tongue. Got it! "Sundae! Sundae, yeah. Is this a sundae?" I asked North. There was a flash of something in his eyes but his natural joy quickly masked it.

"Yes! Handmade special by me for hero of battle!" North handed me the sundae and a spoon. I took a big bite. I thought plain ice cream was amazing, whatever was on the vanilla ice cream now was heaven! The white stuff was airy and sweet. The liquid was definitely some sort of chocolate. The vanilla ice cream seemed to exaggerate the flavors.

"North, this is, so, AMAZING!" I moaned between bites. "I should try being a hero more often." I mummered. I stood eating my ice cream as everyone else got a plate. Ice cream made this whole staying thing worth it. I wonder what I would have to do to get more.

"Jack, you can sit down and eat." Tooth quipped, putting a hand on my shoulder gently. She had a plate of berries, a piece of strawberry cake, and a few cookies. Compared to North's mountain of pastries and cookies, Bunny's multiple bowls of puddings, cake, and ice cream, and Sandy's assortment of everything in the buffett, Tooth ate like a bird. A chuckle escaped my lips. "What's so funny?" She asked with mock anger. Her eyes showed her spark of fun.

"Nothin' Tooth." She raised her eyebrow at me in disbelief. This just made me chuckle more. "It's just that you eat like a bird." Tooth looked at everyone's plates and her own. Soon she began to laugh.

"Just a fairly good habit." She smirked. I wanted to roll my eyes or tell her how bad of a pun that was but I had ice cream in my mouth. It was so good!

"Oi! Shelia! Frosty! Come sit down with us." Bunny yelled. Tooth shook her head, smile on her face as she flew to sit down between Sandy and Bunny. I hesitated I did want to sit down with them but everything in my body froze. I didn't realize that my hunger was dulling my pain. My sides throbbed in sync of my heart beat. Plus, I never sat down to eat. Sitting made me vulnerable, especially when I was injured. I only did it when I was physically and/or emotionally exhausted. Right now, I was in too much pain to be either. I put a spoonful of the sundae in my mouth to cover my gasp of pain. I swallowed and gained my composure.

"I'm good guys. It's more comfortable for me to stand." It wasn't a lie. I just didn't tell them everything. Which they must've known because now they were all looking at me in concern or in Bunny's case suspicion. Great, I ruined the party. Jack Frost can't be a party ruiner. You make a mess everywhere you go. So not the time for this. "Really guys, I'm fine." Sandy sanded a frowny face and me holding my sides. I put another bite of ice cream in my mouth. The pause gave me time to hold my composure as another throb brought a shiver of pain. "Nah, I heal pretty quickly."

"Now I know that's a lie." Bunny stated bluntly. I glared at him. Why did he have to bring up every freaking thing I didn't want brought up?!

"And how would you-"

"You had two fractured ribs and one that was actually broken." Bunny's eyes and voice were hard, freezing me to the spot. I heard Tooth gasp. "The rest of them were bruised. It would've taken me at least a good three weeks to heal. And that's if I rested for at least three days." I couldn't prove him wrong because even now my right side throbbed with each breath. But I'm also a big stubborn idiot that just had to prove everyone wrong. _So that they wouldn't be right about you?_ Not now stupid negativity!

"Well I'm not you. I am FINE." I said icily. "I've dealt with worst." That statement did exactly what I wanted, something flared in Bunny's eyes. Except only part of it was anger. There was another emotion there. I didn't know what it was though.

"Is that true?" I turned in surprise. Ow, another throb of pain. Tooth looked at me, tears definitely in her violet eyes. Great. "Is it true that you've had worse than what you had now?" Her violet eyes bore into me as she got up and fluttered towards me. Her eyes carried so much sadness and, and pity. I look at the rest of the Guardians. They were staring at me waiting for the answer, but I saw the growing pity in their eyes. I backed away from Tooth hitting a counter. I grunted in pain. "Jack!"

"DON'T!" I yelled. I was panting and looking at the ground. Whether I was I panting in pain or at the sudden anger I felt I couldn't tell. "Don't touch me. I don't need your pity." I growled. "I'm fine. I was fine, I am fine, and I will be fine." My words died to a whisper as I realized that somewhere in my head I didn't really believe my own words. I looked up. Now everyone was up. They were leaning towards me. I realized I was leaning heavily on the counter for support. I showed weakness. I'm showing weakness. I am weak. My head screamed to run. So I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been going through some personal stuff (college, dad got into an accident, Church) so I've been pushing this off. God told me how that s wrong so I'll be working on updating sooner. This chapter is from North's POV so please tell me how I did. And I'm sorry if his accent is wrong. But if there's a problem please REVIEW. Speaking of thanks is being noted to:** **AyameKitsune** **(Thanks for always being the first to review!), Guest 1 (The ice-cream was my beta-reader's idea!),** **toothiana123** **(I hope this one is good too!),** **dizappearingirl** **(I'm a sucker for it to obviously),** **Annanarra** **(No more running),** **Andipandi5** **(Thank You!), Guest 2 (I pray that the story touches people, and thanks). So thanks to all of you reviewers and followers and favoriters! So now, please read and review but most importantly, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters but I own the Art of Book.**

 **North**

"Well, it seems that sweet victory buffet is at end." I looked at the others as they all stared in shock at the doorway Jack went through. I cleared my throat gaining most of their attention. Bunny still stared at the door. "Bunny, you must not go after him.

"And why not?" Bunny growled. "The idiot is going to hurt himself more and-"

"And he is teenage boy. He needs space." I put in quietly. Bunny glared back at me.

"Mate, that's the last thing he needs." I could see that Bunny's anger was just him worrying over Jack but his anger would only put Jack on the defense.

"Then I vill go to him." Bunny visibly relaxed. "But no one else goes." I ordered. He began to protest and I heard Tooth start to join him. "He stays at my workshop. So for now he is my responsibility." I say trying to appease them.

"I, am not, anyone's responsibility." I held in my jump of surprise at Jack's harsh voice. I turned around to see Jack glaring at us. It was lessened by his pale face and labored breathing. He was leaning heavily on his staff but I could see how he was as tense as a warrior ready for battle. "I can take care of myself." He tried to position himself to look more self sufficient but he couldn't.

"I know." I stated calmly.

"Idiot! Why did you come-"

"BUNNYMUND!" Time stood still as I barked Bunny's name. I usually don't intervene in arguments but I was in no mood to see those two argue again. "Jack is my guest and I must make sure he is comfortable." I stared at Jack daring him to argue with me. He looked at the ground in reluctant defeat. It seemed that a pout had accompanied his sour mood. I turn back to the other Guardians. "I thank you for joining me and Jack for victory buffet but other matters have risen and back to grind ve must go." I gave them the same farewell I gave them last time we had this buffet over four hundred years ago. Now that I think about it we hadn't done something like this since that buffet. "Please take any dessert you vish. Ve must do this again sometime soon." My voice carried true sincerity, unlike last time. They all nodded in understanding and began to leave slowly. Tooth was the only one to give me and Jack a tentative hug. When they left I sighed deeply. While it is true that we are all busy, the fact that we have done so little together is a bit saddening.

"Oooooookaaaaaaay," Jack's curious voice brought me out of my thoughts. "What was all that about?" He questioned. He was still breathing hard and still looked in pain but his eyes were full of pure curiosity. I sighed once more.

"Last buffet was over four hundred years ago." I said wistfully.

"Oh." Jack's demeanor seemed to dampen in spirit. "Sorry I ruined it." Jack mumbled in shame. It made my heart ache to see such a fun spirit disheartened so quickly.

"Buffet might have ended early but what bothers me is not that." I reassured him. "Ve have not done something together in the like since last buffet. Ve've not really acted together except fight. Greetings there and here, but no time united." I can only remember the last few times we fought or acted as a unit was when Tooth joined and to fight Pitch in the Dark Ages. But we never did something as helpful as we did the we collected teeth. "The first time ve helped each other was this battle. I never been to Bunny's home before this." I say in thought. Jack voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You forget North, you guys all have deadlines, and protect children. You said it yourself. You guys are so busying protecting children, you don't have time for children. How would you guys get time for each other?" Jack gave a breathy chuckle but I didn't find anything funny. I saw the wonder only in my work, Telling myself it was so important. Which it is, but how did I let it blind me from everything else. Jack's groan of pain alerted me of my priority at hand.

"Aye, Prikhodite mal'chika. **(Come my boy)** " I say fondly. I didn't realize I had spoken Russian until Jack made a grunt in confusion. I tended to do that when I was surprised or caught off guard. I coughed, hiding my mistake. "I, ordered Yetis to get medical supplies." Jack lifted a sweaty eyebrow in disbelief. Thankfully one of the Yetis caught on to my mistake and went to prepare the medical room. "Come Jack. Ve must fix up injuries." Jack tried to move forward but when he took his first step he began to sway and started to topple towards the ground. I catch him as he groaned in pain. "It vould help if I carry you Jack."

"No!" Jack yelled quickly. "I-I just need a crutch." At first I thought it was pride that caused him to refuse help, but then I saw the tremor of fear as he clenched his hand tighter around his staff. So I said nothing as Jack used his staff to push himself up. I just nodded and walked slowly beside him. As we walked he kept glaring at his feet, breathing to the rhythm of of his steps. A light petal pink tint graced his cheeks. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else I couldn't tell. We walked slowly towards the medical room. The long, straining, silent walk reminded me of the long trails that my brothers in arms and I would take. Me in the forefront, the weaker injured ones in the back, relying on my protection. It was nice.

"Ah, here ve are." I lead Jack in the med room. I turned around to see that he stood in the doorway, observing the room. Hesitation and surprise written on his face. "Jack," I called to him and his wide blue eyes went to me. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh," he paused, looking around the room again. "It's, weird." I could tell that he was uncomfortable. He kept griping the teddy bear in his pocket. "I know I stayed in the room for the past few days, but knowing that it's just a medical room." Jack trailed off, his eyes distant. I knew then what the problem was. He wanted a more permanent lodging. Him being in the medical room enforced that his stay was only temporary. I reached out to say something but all of sudden he gripped his waist tighter. "Nevermind. Let's get this examination over with. I think I'm done for the day." He said with a weary smirk.

"Alright, we get going now." I nodded "You sit on bed and I vill get supplies." I ordered before turning my back to get the supplies. It had been a while since I last did this and honestly, I hate to even think it, but Bunny is better than I at healing. Physically at least. When the stupid Rabbit deals with emotions he's too abrasive and aggressive. "And take off hoodie. I need to check ribs." I heard Jack groan in protest, yet he didn't say anything so I took that as a plus. When I turned back to him I froze. It was hard to imagine that the broken boy in front of me was the carefree boy I fought with. His head was turned to the side, eyes focused on the door, avoiding me and his body. His torso was still a light purple and blue, yet it shimmered in the light. Thank for God and the Man in the Moon for Jack's supernatural healing. "You have been healing by yourself?" I approached him gently, lightly going over the bruises with my fingers. He hissed in pain but nodded lightly.

"Yeah. Faster." Jack gasped. I ignored the scars on his body, with extreme difficulty, as I examined his bruises. I could tell that some weren't from the fall in battle. In fact it seemed that he had some for a while.

"How long have you had bruises?" I asked as I grabbed some of Bunny's herbal cream. He left some with me with orders to give Jack some everyday. Even now I want to roll my eyes at Bunny's incessant worry. Jack didn't answer for a while. His breathing was harder every time I went over a bruise.

"Don't know." Jack gasped. I moved away from his ribs and he sighed in relief. "For like a week or two maybe." He made to grab his sweatshirt. I grabbed his hand quickly.

"No, no, no." I chided. I was going to laugh but there was a quick look of panic in Jack's eyes. He gulped as he stared at the hoodie specifically its pocket. The bear and a jewelry box were poking out of the pocket. "You can not put hoodie back on now. " I ordered he nodded drawing his hand back but his eyes kept going back to the hoodie. "The Yetis told me about the toys, Jack." I already knew about his little escape but he looked happy. So what if a few things were messed with. It was worth it to see him smile.

"I should've known that they would've told you. " Jack mumbled. "Look I was going to give them back. I just got a little stir crazy and, ow!" He had moved his arms to help explain himself. I didn't realize how expressive Jack was.

"Jack, all is rain right." I said to soothe him. For some reason he looked puzzled. Then he gave a breathy chuckle.

"Right as rain North." I shrugged indifferently.

"No matter." I dismissed quickly. My language was not the problem. "Back to toys." I ignored Jack's groan. "Why did you pick those two to keep?" I nodded towards the toys. Jack's eyes widen in surprise then he looked at the toys. He seemed to get further away from the present but the smile on his face was wistful. "Jack?" He moved to rub his head but winced in pain. He shook his head instead.

"The bear reminds me of my human sister. I can't remember her name but I remember seeing her bright smile as she played with her bear. She called it Patchy because of all his patchwork." Jack moved his hand and began petting the bear. "How is it I can remember the name of her stuffed bear, yet I don't remember hers?" Jack's icy blue eyes were misty and his whole body sagged with a sadness that came through years of pain. I grabbed the jewelry box and put it in his line of sight.

"Vhat about this one?" When I asked him about the box he was still looking at the bear, his eyes getting darker and more distant. It scared me. The look in his eyes reminded me of the young warriors that were traumatized by war. The ones that lost the ability to have hope or wonder. "Jack?" No response. "Jack!" I yelled loudly. He jumped and immediately gasped in pain.

"Really, North!" He wheezed. I was shocked at how much he was still able to move even though he seemed to be in extreme pain. He began to rock back and forth in small slow motions. "You, practically, gave, me, a, heartattack." His voice was still breathy but he held a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry. I vanted to know about jewel box." I said handing it to him. His rocking stopped as he slowly leaned forward to take it.

"It reminded me of something. Nothing really interesting." He said vaguely.

"Nothing really interesting!" I yelled in disbelief. Jack jumped again but not as badly. "Jack, I know about girl." I said softly, gazing at Jack's face. He averted my gaze by looking at the box. "Her name vas Susan Fickley. She vas bold girl. The year her mama died she vrote in her letter that she only vished that I could heal her mama so they could play together. Yet as her mama became sicker she became more naughty. Susan ended up on naughty list and I did not give present." My heart ached at the regret of not being able to give Susan and children like her presents. Yet I knew that before I just accepted the list as it was. The reason behind its choice didn't matter to me, until I saw Susan. "I got a letter from Susan apologizing for her behavior and many thanks for gift. I vas very confused. I vent to her house and saw gift. She vore a crystal snowflake that showed her and her mama building snowman." Jack's cheeks became a light pink. I put a hand on his shoulder gently. I tried to ignore the very small flinch he made."Ever since then I have tried to leave naughty kids small presents such as candy. Years later her daughter asked for one vhen she lost papa in var. I tried to replicate work, but I never could. My vork is pretty, yet there vas such a fragile beauty to the necklace. Vhen more necklaces came round I vas curious. That's how I came across you." Jack looked back up at me. "At first I vas jealous that such a young spirit could create something that was better than my gifts." I chuckled. My pride was a bit damaged but I wouldn't really admit that. "But instead of taking credit for yourself you gave it to me. That is how I knew you could be a Guardian." Jack looked away from me and eased away from my touch.

"And I did such a wonderful job of that." Jack mumbled sarcastically. I stared at Jack as we entered an awkward silence. I tried to say something but I knew he was referring to Easter when we all believed the worse in him. I honestly didn't know what to say. Finally something came to me.

"Jack," I called softly. "Ve vere wrong." Saying the 'w' in wrong was difficult with my accent, but it put enough emphasis on the word. For now Jack was staring back at me in confusion. "Vhen you needed people to see the best in you ve didn't." He was about to protest but I needed him to hear what I had to say. "You could have Susan believe in you. You could have made her see you. Yet you made her believe in me. You saw her needs before your own. My hopelessness and despair made me forget that." I got into his face, my eyes boring into his. "I promise that even vhen you forget you, I von't. I von't forget the selfless Guardian who sees vhat kids need. Never again." I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw tears come to Jack's eyes. He breathed deeply holding in something but then he genuinely gave me a small smile.

"Thanks North. It's nice to know that I have a backup memory somewhere safe." I chuckled at his cheeky response.

"Of course! My vorkshop is the safest place in vorld." Just as I finished that a loud crash echoed. "Ahhhh, Eti glupyye el'fy. **(Stupid Elves)** " I mummered harshly. Jack laughed and gasped in pain.

"Great safety. Oww! God, why does it always hurt to laugh?" He laughed breathlessly.

"Jack?" He seemed to be getting his breathing back to normal but he didn't speak. He just nodded and waved his hand to motion that he was alright. "You get rest Jack. I vant to give you right tour of vorkshop later." I patted his shoulder gently. My smile grew when he didn't flinch.

"Sounds good North." I tried to go help him relax into the bed but he shook his head. "I may be a young boy in your eyes North but I don't need help, old man." Jack said cheekily. I shook my head but I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth. I walked slowly to the door just in case he needed me. "North." I thought he needed help but when I turned he was already laying down looking to the side. "Um, thanks." I felt him tense, debating in his mind something I didn't know. So I stayed silent, letting him build the courage to say what he needed to say. "Can I keep the toys?" His voice was small and I could feel the hope and embarrassment in him. I knew he couldn't see it but I felt an enormous grin appear on my face and I contained my joyful chuckle.

"Of course, Jack." I heard him yawn a thanks. In this moment I felt his wonder of simply feeling something akin to the word home. He closed his eyes as I started closing the door. "Sleep vell my friend." I left it open a slit to watch as he fell into a deep and blissful slumber. As I closed the door I realized, he considered my workshop as safe. He hoped it could be his home. And I felt my own wonder and hope growing because I wanted him to be here. I wanted Jack to feel at home, safe, I wanted to be his father. Before, even with the Guardians, the want for a family was there but I could always push it to the side. Now, as I look at Jack's door, the want is stronger than ever. "Bozhe, pozhaluysta. **(God Please)** " I begged. "If Jack wants a father, I hope that one day he vill be able to say I am his father."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I apologize for the wait and for the ending. I'm really sorry about the ending. Please, PLEASE, don't hate me. Anyway I wanna thank you guys who still follow and favorite and keep up with this story! Special thanks to:**

 **Punkalunk-'.-.'-3** **\- The struggle is real. And Goonies never say DIE!**

 **Davan33** **\- This is AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! And thanks!**

 **AyameKitsune** **\- Here you go!**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing! And on that note please read and REVIEW! Even if it's hate notes, I'll still love them and you! Enjoy (as best as you can)!**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter explains why I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters.**

 **Jack**

There was a small blizzard blowing snow in circles outside the window. Actually it's my window. In my room. It's still awkward to say 'my room.' Honestly this whole experience has been uncomfortable. I never stayed in one place for more than a few days. I was restless. I want to fly through the skies, riding the Wind. I want to feel the frost spread out of my body. To see it shine over trees and windows. I want to feel the biting cold and hear the whispers of the Wind. I want get away from the loud noises and the wild atmosphere of the workshop. I want to be alone.

My body froze at that thought. I want to be alone. A laugh burst from my mouth. It sounded hysterical, crazy even, but it just made me laugh harder. All this time I wanted someone to look at me, to see me. Now that they did, I didn't like it. I wanted to be alone again. Oh the irony! I laughed till frozen tears spilled from my eyes. My laughter broke down to leave a weird silence as a few of the tears spilled down my cheeks slowly. Now what do I do? What do I want? Maybe it's not being alone I want but the normalcy of it. Being around North all the time, making things, having a room, wasn't normal. Flying in the wind, covering things with frost, running, being alone, that was normal. It might have been lonely but it wasn't bad. I played with the kids all the time. Granted they never saw me but-

But now some do see me! I could go play with them. My gut told me that they weren't due for a snow day. I let out a sigh. There goes that plan. Maybe I could watch other kids play. I haven't been in Australia for a while. Yep, I'm going to Australia. I jumped from the window seal and opened the window. It felt good to feel the Wind rush in around me. I heard it whisper its concern about leaving North without giving him a warning. I rubbed my staff as I thought about confronting the jolly man. He wouldn't miss me, and I would be back in a jiff. What's the worse that could happen?

 **Tooth**

 **"** YOU LOST HIM!" I roared. Everyone flinched back. I wasn't one to raise my voice. But there were certain things that I would not stand for. Like North losing track of our youngest, cutest, most vulnerable Guardian. "How could you lose track of an 18 year old boy?!" I was a little livid.

"He vas here in room. I hear him laughing. Than later vhen I check on him, he's gone." North said frantically. Whether it was in worry about Jack or fear of me I didn't know or care.

"You weren't watching him! You can't leave a kid like him unsupervised and alone and-" I pause momentarily to get a breath in but then Bunny steps between North and me.

"We did." His somber words deflate me instantly. "We left him unwatched and alone for a three hundred years. We need to understand that for him, us caring all of the sudden ain't normal. You of all people should know that." I looked away from Bunny's piercing gaze. Usually it's me scolding him, so I was uncomfortable with the change of roles. But I kind of understood him.

"I was being hunted. It's different. Jack is, Jack is-" I cut off afraid of the words escaping my mouth. While Jack's scarred skin burned in my mind I still couldn't believe that, that was him. Sandy touched my wrist lightly.

"Jack is being hunted in his own mind." Sandy signed. I couldn't, no I didn't want to understand.

"What?" I gasped incredulously. Sandy gave a sorrowful sigh and he was beginning to sign something but Bunny stepped forward again.

"Look sheila," Bunny growled. North and Sandy tensed but I know Bunny. He worried with anger. I worried with panic. "I know you don't want to face the facts, but Jack hurts himself to not feel pain. And to not feel pain he keeps from feeling other things." I gently laid a hand on his arm as the words 'like hope' filled the air. I couldn't help but admire how Bunny was always able to face a situation upfront. "He's a runner sheila." He grabbed my shoulders tightly, but gently. I was never scared by Bunny's touch. He was anger and truth, he was safe. He was the only one strong enough to be the wall to stop me from flailing in panic. "We need you to think like you did when you were like him. When you first came to us." I trembled in fear. I hated that time. It was full of paranoia, anger, hopelessness. Always looking behind my back, never getting too close in fear of getting torn apart, feeling alone. Bunny's grip tightened, pulling me back to the present. I looked down in shame and vulnerability.

"Normality." I whisper. I heard North ask Sandy what I said, but Bunny just kept his steady gaze on me. "He would be looking for anything that makes him feel normal. He's being approached by something he wants but he won't accept that he fears it. He would've felt overwhelmed and strive to get any bit of normality in his life." I finish strong and I look up at Bunny. I gasped as a cold feeling entered my stomach and tightly grabbed Bunny's arm. "He would've gone to do something he can control."

"Like a storm!" North said excitedly. Out of my peripheral I saw Sandy nod enthusiastically, but I stared at Bunny hopping that he got what I was saying. His eyes widen a fraction but quickly he nodded.

"Then you drongos should go check out that theory. He's most likely trying to cause some trouble for those kids from the battle." Bunny ordered playful. I still heard the falseness of it. North and Sandy quickly went off as Bunny left my grasp to see them off. The cold feeling began to get bigger, leaving me empty. My fairies that followed me couldn't even dissipate the feeling. I began to meditate on the feeling trying to pinpoint its location. "Tooth." Bunny's thick voice broke me out of my concentration. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to know what you know."

"What's happening in Australia?" I asked quickly. Bunny seemed surprised by the topic change but as I gave several faires new directions he began to meditate as well.

"There was a small snowstorm." He said in awe.

"Let's go!" I barreled towards him practically taking his arm off. I heard a small breath exit him. "Sorry. Always in a rush." His small eye roll released some of the dread from my stomach. He tapped the ground with his foot and we began to slide through the green tunnels. I held tightly to Bunny, hopping not to get lost. Yet it was over as soon as it started. "I thought it would be longer." I mumbled quietly when we tumbled out. I was expecting a quick retort back but nothing came. "Bunny?" When I turned around towards him, his back spoke of a man devastated. I gulped as stepped around him to get a better look at he was seeing. It was horrible. There was three cars smashed together, glass littered the floor, pieces of the cars were strewn across the road, blood stained the road sporadically. I fluttered down when I saw a little tooth, a small tan front tooth.

"What-" Bunny gasped at the scene around him.

"He was six." I began. The words spilling out of my mouth before I could catch them. "He didn't have the best hygiene, but he brushed twice a day. He was sitting in the back his seatbelt on and his favorite stuffed fish, Flounder, held in his arms. He was telling his parents about the new fish he saw at the zoo. Fish were his favorite animal. He saw, He saw Jack in his window. He tried to tell her parents but his parents began to lose control of the car because-" My hand to my mouth as tears poured from my eyes. Oh no.

"Because of wha-" I didn't let Bunny finish. I flew to him grabbing him fiercely.

"Antarctica! NOW!" I sobbed. Bunny was shocked but he nodded and compared to the trip to Australia, the trip to Antarctica was much faster. We tumbled into a land of eerie barren silence. I got up quickly scanning the area. I spotted a small blue ball at the base at the dark ice formation. "Jack!" I cried. I flew towards him with all the speed I managed. I wanted to get to him before he noticed me, but even I wasn't that quick. He looked up. I could barely see his face before I heard the howl.

"GO AWAY!" Instantly a blizzard began. Snow struck my skin and fathers like small icicles. Part of me wondered if they were his tears. The eerie silence from before was filled with a roaring wind. The cold bit my skin and pinched my feathers as I held my wings close. I fell to the hard frigid ground. The tears pouring from my eyes even froze. Somehow the whole thing just made me cry harder. I shook as I stood up pushing against the wind. I needed to get to Jack.

"Jack! Jack please!" I begged, but it ended in a coughing wind. I didn't know that the cold could be suffocating. I looked out into the blinding storm. "Jack!" I called weakly yet. I wasn't sure if he would even hear me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The wind howled with Jack's voice. Not a chance Jack. Soon there was stillness. I breathed deeply, thankful for the relief. I looked up to see that the desolate storm was still raging but it was directed by another, stronger force.

"Tooth!" Bunny knelt beside me. "Blimey! You're wings are almost frozen. That bloody wanker is causing too much trouble." Worry laced his anger, but I felt hurt at Bunny's words.

"Is that what you thought when I joined. Always flitting around, having someone chase me until he started to destroy your guys' homes. Was I a bloody wanker causing too much trouble?" I looked up at him. He looked guilty of what he said, ears droopy, his mouth looking for words to say. Somehow, to see him so flustered made me smile. "I know you're just worried about me, but just how you guys fought for me, I want to, no, need to fight for Jack that way." I saw his quick eyes observe me. Finally he nodded.

"I'll have you from behind. I don't know how long Jack's friend will hold off the blizzard for us so stay close." He ordered I nodded with determination. I looked out to scan the area again. Somehow I made it closer to Jack. I pointed forward signaling our direction. We moved in sync, Bunny's warmth encouraging me and the Wind protecting us. The storm howled and raged on around us. Soon the Wind's shield became smaller and smaller, till there were only a few steps away from Jack. The shield was gone and I covered my ears from the screaming wind and my face from the piercing snow the best I could. What amazed me was that Bunny still stood like a rock behind me. Soon we made it till we were three steps away from Jack who was as still as night.

"Jack." I whispered. I couldn't make my voice louder, the storm taking my voice, but the way Jack curled tighter told me that I didn't have to be louder.

"Leave." Jack's voice was empty, cold, lifeless. That hurt my ears more than any roaring or howling ever could.

"No." I said, but my voice caught on the cold.

"You'll die." There was that lifeless voice again. Even the slowing storm didn't ease my nerves.

"Jack what happened?" I asked quietly. He curled tighter than I thought possible. I reached out towards him but the moment my fingers were a breath away, they began to turn blue and they stung. I couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped my lips. Jack finally looked up at the noise. I gasped at the heart-breaking sight. His eyes were bloodshot as shining tears fell down his face, that had lines of red from the harsh snow. "Jack." I practically sobbed. I went towards him again but this time he tumbled backwards, trying to crawl away.

"Why? Why are you here?" He seethed. Everything about him seemed darker and sharper, but most importantly I didn't miss the lines on his sleeves that were darker. "Don't you know what I am? I'm winter. The killer frost!" He practically screamed. The storm stopped now, Jack was breathing hard. I shook my head vehemently.

"No. You are a Guardian. Chosen by the Man in the Moon himself." I stated. He shook his head and laughed. The broken dark laugh sent shivers down my spine. I realized in that moment that Jack was near breaking point.

"Really, you think I'm a Guardian?" He stepped towards me, towering over me. I put my palm backward to ward Bunny off. Our faces were only inches away and I could see that he wanted an anger, "Tell me Tooth," he wanted to hate, "would you believe in," he wanted pain and punishment, "a killer?" He wanted to die.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Here's another chapter and I need everyone's feedback on this one. I told a version of a character's past that contains some of the book's aspects and I want to know how I did and what you guys think. Also is Tooth too OC? Does it seem like there's shipping themes in this chapter, because those things are unintentionally! Honestly! Anyway, Thank You to all that read, favorite, and follow. To those who reviewed:**

 **Davan33- I know, sorry!**

 **PlaidOtaku -I know right! I try to tell him that and then he goes the other way.**

 **AyameKitsune- I tried to tell Jack that but he just doesn't listen. He's such an ice head!**

 **Thank you guys so much! And like I said please, please REVIEW and read. But most of all have a blessed day and ENJOY!**

 **Bunny** -

I've never liked winter. When I was kit, all I remember of my first winter was the biting cold and screaming wind. Ever since then my reasons for hating winter grew. It was cold, desolate, and empty. There was no color, no life, no hope. The worst moments of my life happened in winter. Then it brought the stupid holiday Christmas and its bringer, North. Those things were helpful sometimes but Easter and Spring were always better. After that, there was Jack Frost. He was annoying and he always bothered me. As far as I could tell, I would always dislike winter and its bringer. Then I actually met Jack. He showed me the fun in winter. He showed me the joy and hope it could bring. Seeing everyone play with beaming smiles, I almost forgot how devastating it could be. Now, as I watch Tooth tremble slightly underneath Jack's sharp gaze, I remember why I didn't like winter. I feared it. I feared its icy fingertips that could take away color, hope, and life. I feared and hated the smell of death that followed it. I feared Jack.

"Jack," Tooth whispered in concern. At times like this, where her caring heart shined, I'm reminded of the warrior she is. The horrors she has seen. "Jack, you are not a killer." Tooth's voice was confident and her stance straighten. Something in Jack's eyes wavered but they quickly froze over again and gave a dark chuckle.

"Is that what you call someone whose magic killed-"

"You didn't kill-" She really does have a death wish.

"YES I DID!" Jack yelled and a gust of ice blew. I covered my face from the stinging snow. "Stop lying." Jack sneered. It was harder to see and hear them even though I was only a few feet away.

"I'm not lying." Tooth yelled, trying to project her voice above the piercing snow. The snow slowed down a bit and Tooth visibly relaxed. "You are not a murder." When he stepped closer to Tooth I couldn't help but step closer to her too. Jack was unpredictable, and now he was unstable as well.

"You expect me to believe that. He doesn't even think that." Jack nodded his head towards me and Tooth's big violet eyes looked at me, hoping I would back her up. "He knows what I am. What I'm capable of." Jack's icy eyes glared at me. "To him I'm winter itself. The season of death." I didn't know who to focus on. If I focused on Jack, his hard demeanor put me on edge. If I focused on Tooth I would be compelled to lie to her. Either way, I couldn't disagree with Jack. I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't. The moment Tooth realized this anger and hurt flashed through her. It hurt to disappoint her, but not as much as it hurt to see the hope drain out of Jack. I was scared of his power so much, I forgot about the child he really is. Jack's body was rigid and his eyes hard, but the sudden stop of the storm portrayed his defeat. He turned around from both of us and began walking away.

"Jack," Tooth called out. He didn't stop. He just kept walking away. "Jack." Tooth began to follow him but it was useless. I knew it was. He was a teenager in a very convincing guilt trip. Only a brick wall could stop him.

"Jackie." Or maybe a bigger idiot like me. Jack froze when I called him. I walked closer to him. I ignored the pain that the cold brought as I got closer to him. Somehow I managed to get an arm's length away from him. "We got to go back to North's." I didn't think it was possible for Jack to get even more rigid but he did. "We won't tell him what happen," I waited for the anger to come but it didn't. That worried me even more. "He just needs to see you." The silence was deafening and the cold bit my ears, but I waited for him to do something, anything, but he did nothing. In fact he was totally still.

"Jack." Tooth said warily, nothing happened. I looked back at Tooth and the worry in her eyes reflected mine. So I went closer to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. All of the sudden he turned around, almost hitting me with his staff.

"Whoa! Watch it cottontail. I won't apologize if your ears get frozen because they're in my way." This time I froze in shock. Jack was all smiles and fun again. "Speaking of frozen, I'm surprised you and Tooth are still here. I thought you would be mumbling and complaining about your little kangaroo, sorry I meant rabbit feet." He smirked at me and I almost thought I pictured the wreck he was before, almost. The ice in his eyes didn't melt away, and I smelled blood. I observed him again and now I saw that his sweatshirt was a bit torn and dark traces of red could be seen on the sleeves and middle of the sweater. I sniffed again and I realized that some of it was the little boy from the accident and some of it was Jack's. I also smelled burnt flesh. All of the sudden, a blue frost went over the red on his sweatshirt. "Eyes up here kangaroo." There was an edge to Jack's voice that made me shiver, yet when I looked at his face, he was wearing his usual smirk. "Well are we going?" I looked back at Tooth and she looked confused and worried as well, but she nodded.

"Okay." I said with reluctance. I tapped a tunnel to North's workshop. The hole appeared and I jumped in not bothering to see if they followed me. I jumped out and into the meeting room. Sandy and North were already there. North barreled towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Bunny did you find," North looked behind me when Tooth and Jack tumbled out. "Jack!" North went forward and hugged Jack tightly. "You gave quite a scare." I didn't have to see Jack wince to know he was in pain. I smelled fresh blood, Jack's blood. I almost threw up right there. Sandy saw me and sanded to ask if I'm alright. I just nodded remembering my word to Jack.

"Sorry about that North. Just got a little restless." Jack flipped his staff off the ground and into his left hand in one fluid motion. I almost questioned if he was really hurt, if everything before was just a horrible dream. But I saw Tooth's grim look as she ordered a few of her fairies to certain places, always looking back to Jack. "I'm just going to go get some rest. Sorry for the scare." Jack turned around and began walking back to his room.

"I don't know-" North started but Jack didn't let him finished.

"North," My ears perked at the weariness of Jack's tone. "I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep. I promise I won't do anything or leave again. Just give me some space, please. Please." Jack was still looking away from us, his body looked worn down and defeat radiated from him. My jaw fell a little. Jack was begging. Somehow I never pictured Jack as the type to beg. North nodded but Jack wasn't looking back for confirmation. He just began to walk away. We stood in silence as we watched Jack walk away. I closed my eyes focusing on Jack. His steps were heavy and his breaths were a little shallow. He wasn't moving fast and he only used his left hand. What was wrong with him?

"Bunnymund!" North's loud call brought me out of my observations.

"What?" I opened my eyes to see everyone else look at me in concern but I saw understanding accompany Tooth's concern.

"What happened?" North asked, Sandy nodded, signing frantically behind him in worry. Tooth opened her mouth to say something but I put my paw in front of her mouth. She glared at me and I stared back. I remembered my word I told Jack. I knew she saw the memory too when she nodded lightly.

"He'll tell you." I said simply. North gaped and Sandy's eyes widen. I began to walk away in the same direction Jack headed.

"No, no, no!" North stomped towards me. "You tell us now!" He said each word loudly with each step.

"North! Be quiet. Jack needs to rest." Tooth scolded. I smiled up at Tooth, grateful for her intervention, and she winked back at me. She didn't involve herself in our fights but when she did, it was always with a hidden sarcasm that was as sharp as a whip.

"He is hurt and I need to know vhat is wrong with him!" North boomed. I heard Sandy flashing signs in anger, sand blowing out of his ears. I was about to yell back at both of them when I heard a faint thunk come from the direction Jack had went. No one else seem to have heard it but Tooth noticed my lack of reaction. She came in front of me, worry shining in her eyes. I mouthed to her to go to Jack.

"I have to go take care of some things. Try not to do anything too rude while I'm gone." Tooth chided lightly before she flew off.

"Vhat about Jack?" I turned to North and went to as close to him as I could, till he began to lean back.

"Leave, him, alone." I poked his chest at each word. North was quiet for once. He nodded slowly, eyes wide. I backed away but still glaring at him. "Trust him enough that he'll come to you when he's ready. And if you can't trust him at least trust me." I was never one to willingly play the trust card. I had a hard time trusting people myself, but I was desperate. "I came to you the first time because it was something I couldn't deal with alone. This time, we need to give him some space. Trust me. Now go. You and Sandy have work to do." Sandy pulled on North's sleeve and flashed signs saying that they should go. Then he glared at me, his threat evident in his eyes. "I'll take care of Jack." We stared at each other a moment longer. I tried not to show how intimidated I was. Sandy was the most experienced one of us. He could kick by furry behind back to Australia in one second if he wanted. Thankfully he just nodded once in acknowledgement and turned to leave, pulling a still frozen North with him. I sighed in relief, which lasted a second. I remembered why Tooth left early and ran to where I heard the thunk. On my way I snuck into North's office and grabbed a snow globe, just in case.

I got to the room Jack went to. The door was slightly ajar and gave away easily. The smell of fresh blood hit my nostrils, yet there was only a few smudges of dark red on the floor. Baby Tooth, as Jack had called her, flittered to me, quickly chirping at me.

"She took him to Tooth Palace?" The little fairy nodded. Well, it looks like just in case came in handy. "How bad is he?" When fat tears ran down the fairy's cheeks I clenched my jaw. I didn't know all of the fairies personally but I knew they took after Tooth. She only cried when things were really bad. I remembered how North used the snow globe to get to Tooth palace. "Tooth palace." I told the globe, then I threw it on the ground. The portal manifested and showed the majestic palace. "Take me to him." I ordered. The fairy gave a strong nod before she flew into the portal. I jumped in right behind her.

Baby Tooth lead me through the colorful halls of the Tooth Palace. I would've loved to look at everything to get some ideas for my eggs but the growing smell of blood ruined that idea. I ran into a flurry of fairies buzzing around Jack, who was laid on a couch half naked, head in Tooth's lap. I cringed at how seeing Jack's damaged torso and arms were becoming normal. Tooth had her head bowed down and her eyes closed in concentration.

"Before you ask, I did borrow one of North's snow globes." I held in a scoff. She really could've just said she stole it. I watched as she held Jack's head, a purple light shining from her fingertips. It was pretty, but it didn't stop me from feeling restless. "I'm accessing his memories to see what happened. I need you to do the best you can to bandage him." Tooth ordered in a strained voice. My body relaxed a bit. I hated not working.

About an hour later I was done cleaning and bandaging Jack's injuries. His right hand was burned up to his wrist. The burn wrapped around his three middle fingers and the top of his wrist and hand. It was a bad burn to. The flesh it burned was still raw and a puffy red. Somehow he also got glass on his feet. It was harder than I expected to take out the glass. His body had automatically covered his feet in frost and I had to determine what was glass and what was frost. His arms had self-inflicted cuts. I could tell by the cuts. I counted three, on his right arm. They were clean, uneven in depth, but clean and purposeful. The one on his left arm was jagged and uneven. I'm guessing his burnt hand was in too much pain to cut himself. But that didn't worry me, his rosy face and slightly labored breathing did. They were most likely side effects from the burn. The fever with the blood loss could render anyone unconscious. I covered Jack in cold wet rags as best as I could, avoiding Tooth. I looked over at her. She hadn't moved an inch while I worked and I was too busy helping Jack to watch her. Now I see that she was shaking and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Tooth." I whispered. She didn't move but her feathers began to ruffle and her lips quivered. "Sheila." I called louder. For some reason she liked it when I called her Sheila. This time, she slowly set Jack's head on the couch. He mumbled and gave a little whimper. I heard Tooth hold in a sob, but my eyes were on Jack as I set another cold rag on his forehead. His face relaxed some. "Get some rest you little wanker." I ruffled his hair a bit before I turned to talk to Tooth. Except she wasn't there. "Tooth." I called quietly. Instead of her replying, one of her fairies began to pull at my fur. When I looked at it, she was pointing towards the room's door frame. Before I could even open my mouth the fairy went through the door. I gave one last look at Jack before I followed the fairy. His breathing was more normal and his skin was less rosy. I closed the door quietly and followed the impatient fairy.

As the fairy led me down the halls, I heard soft sobs ring in my ears. "Tooth!" I ran past the little fairy, following the soft cries. I found Tooth in a grand bedroom. There was a canopy bed with pink satin coverings and light purple lace draped down from the ceiling. The pillows formed a sort of circular nest in the middle of the bed. Tooth sat in the nest. Tears were falling from her eyes and soft cries were in between the orders she gave her fairies. I couldn't help but admire how diligent she was in herwork. "Tooth, you alright?" She finally looked back at me. I noticed how her bright eyes were more pink than the vibrant pink-violet they usually were. She opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. Instead she looked at a fairy and gave her some city to go to. My eyes naturally rolled as I approached her bed. "Tooth." I called, crossing my arms. She hesitantly looked back at me. We stared at each other for a minute. She was trying to get me to back down. She even pleaded, her eyes getting more watery and slightly bigger. I just continued to stare at her and leaned against a nearby post. Finally she sighed in defeat.

"You're too stubborn, you know that." Her voice shook from the tears.

"It's come up from time to time." I say flippantly. Tooth gave a little smile at that and wiped her eyes as I sat down on her bed.

"I saw his memories on what happened." She was quiet and still, which worried me. Tooth always moved. The last time I remember her this still was four centuries ago. It was the night before Easter and I caught her watching a family in Southeast Asia. They were a little family with two daughters, a beautiful mother, and a father. I saw her standing by the window, silent tears running down her cheeks. She didn't look at me but when she started talking I knew she knew I was there. She told me how her family had memories like this before her parents were slaughtered. Ever since than I never ever wanted to see Tooth that still again, then things like this happen. "Jack just wanted to go out. He didn't expect to meet a kid that could see him. He was so excited he didn't see where the ice was going. The car slipped and the driver lost control. Jack stopped the car from going off the edge, but it still rolled across the road. Jack saved the parents first because the gas in the car started to leak in the front, but he couldn't avoid all the glass." Well that explains his feet. My ears turned away from Tooth for a second. Her voice brought them back. "It was too hard for him to carry both. By the time he looked back at the car, the fire started. He ran to get the boy, Brian. Brian was stuck in his car seat. Luckily Jack got him out of the burning car in the nick of time. He even burned his hand doing it."

"Idiot." How did he think he was going to survive in a burning car? He has been the embodiment of winter for the past three hundred years. "He has a fever from that stupid burn. He should've known that that much heat could hurt him worse than any cut."

"He did." Tooth whispered fervently. "But he cared more about Brian." She said with admiration. "He was so scared for Brian that he didn't realize his hand was burned till, till," Tooth choked on her words but I knew what she was going to say. I nodded absentmindedly my fists clenching as the fresh red scars flashed before my eyes. Tooth took a deep breath, stopping her sobs. "When Brian was out of the car Jack saw how bruised and broken the boy had become. Brian's foot was twisted in a way that feet normally don't go. But the worst thing of all was the piece of glass that had somehow gotten in his stomach." Tooth's watery voice stopped and her eyes became distant as tears rolled down her cheeks. I didn't say anything and looked away in shame. I felt bad that they saw something so horrible, but honestly, I hoped to never see what either of them saw. "Brian was gasping for air." Tooth started quietly. Her voice almost breaking into sobs. "He cried in pain and begged for Jack to end the pain. He pleaded to Jack. Jack did the only thing he could. He made Brain so cold his whole body became numb. Jack told Brain of adventures he had in the snow and jokes that Brian smiled at. Jack stayed with Brian till the paramedics came. The last thing he saw was them putting a freezing little boy in a body bag." Tooth's sobs began again but all I saw was the hopelessness she saw in Jack. The sorrow they both felt at losing a child. I scooted closer to her and wrapped one arm around her small shoulders. She leaned into me, clutching my fur. I rubbed her small arm. "He, he stayed with him. Jack, Jack, tried to save him. He tried so hard, but couldn't. So, he, he stayed. I, I couldn't even do that for my family." I froze at Tooth's sobbed words. That's why she was so sad. Not only did she see what Jack saw, but his heroic act made her feel guilty. "Jack couldn't save him, but he stayed. I didn't even try. I ran. I ran from my parents, my sister," Tooth's sobs worsen and she dug her head into my side. I wrapped both of my arms around her as she cried. I automatically rocked her and began humming. When my siblings had nightmares I would hold them and rocked them as they cried. I was never good with words, but acting, moving, I was great at that. So I held Tooth as she cried. I knew she was finally mourning her family. Ever since we, and the sisters of flight, helped her escape the Monkey King she worked, always moving, never looking back unless it was needed. The first time I saw her, she was curled in herself just like she was curled now except the tears were not present, fear was. She looked so small and fragile. I was surprised when she attacked me with a speed that rivaled my own with a blazing fire in her eyes. She is a warrior that has fought to survive and won, but she's also a woman that lost the one thing she always hoped for, a family.

It was a while before the sobs stopped and her breathing evened out. She fell asleep in my arms. I gently laid her down on her bed. A few fairies came with a blanket and I draped it over her. It was interesting to see Tooth sleep. She was always moving, always talking. Now she was the picture of peace. I stared for a while, then I left to check on Jack.

It didn't take me long to find him, since he was sitting on the floor outside her room. His eyes were closed and his breathing was hard but what stuck out the most was the dried tears that were on his cheeks.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." I said mockingly. He just gave a snort.

"Then you should've told me to leave." He said in a pained voice.

"Couldn't." I responded bluntly. Jack hummed in acknowledgement. I sat down a few feet next to him. I tried to ignore the flinch he gave

"What happened to them?" he asked hesitantly. I realized how little he knew about us.

"From what I know, her father was advisor to this king. The king was like most kings, greedy and power hungry. Tooth's father wasn't. He was selfless and kind. The king used Tooth's father to find the Sisters of Flight, a group of magical beings, fairies, that protected memories. Well the greedy king found them and was going to kill one but Tooth's father stepped in front of the arrow. Because the king spilt blood in the Sisters' court they turned him into a monkey. They saved Tooth's father and he married the being he saved. They had two daughters, Tooth being the oldest. They were a happy family till the king, turned monkey, came back for revenge. He hunted Tooth's family. First Tooth's parents were slaughtered. Then when he captured Tooth and her sister, he killed her sister. We and the Sisters got there in time to save Tooth. The Sisters of Flight even died, because if one of them dies they all do. Tooth was alone." I finished sadly. "Well, until she made her fairies. Most of them are copies of her from her memories. Actually, the one you call Baby Tooth is the only one that looks different. Might be a replica of her sister." I observed. We sat in silence, listening to the flurry of wings that echoed in the palace. It was comfortable.

"Didn't know that." Jack said, breaking the silence. I didn't know why but his nonchalant response made me chuckle. He had a small, albeit sad, smile on his face.

"I forget what she's been through too." I sighed. I saw Jack nod in my peripheral vision. The hurt he had when this whole thing started flashed in my mind and I couldn't help but feel the need to apologize. "Did I ever tell you why I don't like winter?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I'mmmmmm back! So one, I know how last chapter left off and how this one starts are a little different. I wanted this chapter to be about Tooth and Jack's relationship. A happy chapter. Yeah! This leads me to two, I'm sorry for the ending and the next chapter. It will be a while till the next chapter but I can promise it might be a tear jerker. Anyway, thank you to all that follow and favorited! To those that reviewed:**

 **AyameKitsune: I know! They needed this chapter. And here you go!**

 **Davan33: Sorry! But here's some fluff to give you a cavity!**

 **Guest: I want to thank you because you do bring up a good point about the Guardians,**

 **while they weren't the closest bunch in the world they still knew they had each other. This chapter was inspired by that so thank you!**

 **You guys are awesome! Well enough of me, please read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. But I do have the amazing Art of Book!**

 **Jack**

I watched Tooth command her fairies. Directing them everywhere, with a comment about the receiving tooth thrown in. It was chaotic and loud, but beautiful. Like a blizzard. Yet, Tooth was always in control, unlike me. Even though she was constantly talking and focused on directing her mini-fairies, her smile was bright. Passion made her eyes blaze. I heard her cry herself to sleep yesterday but now, I barely saw any trace of sadness. A content sigh escaped my mouth. It was peaceful to watch her. It allowed me to think without going into dark places in my head. A high pitched chirp interrupted the peace. I didn't mind though. Baby Tooth had kept coming up to check up on me. Whether it was Tooth's order, or her own doing I didn't know. I was just glad to know that I wasn't forgotten and that everything was going to be okay. Bunny had left a few hours ago and I was worried that things between Tooth and I would become awkward. It didn't, but then again we haven't really spoken to each other either. A nudge reminded me of my little company. I chuckle at her worried expression.

"Sorry Baby Tooth. But I'm fine, really." Her eyes went up and down. I think she was trying to see if I really was fine. For once I wasn't lying. I was fine. Actually, I was worried about Tooth. I knew that I hated to remember certain, things. I couldn't imagine how she felt remembering her life. To lose your entire family like that, I don't know how she was able to manage that, but then again she wasn't the only one. Bunny told me how in a winter long before I was created, he lost his whole family, his whole race. That's why he didn't like winter, why he was wary of me. I still think he should be but he didn't want me to focus on that though. He just wanted to let me know that he was reminded how fun winter was, because of me. He wanted to let me know that I wasn't alone. They all had lost someone. North and Sandy lost a friend. Tooth, lost her family. That's how they all connected. They lost a part of themselves. They connected through those missing pieces. Their work of bring the kids what they needed filled up the holes. They lost a lot, we're beaten down, but they weren't alone.

"Jack." I jumped when Tooth called. She was hovering right next to me, her violet eyes shining with concern. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She tried to reach out to me but I straightened myself out before she could. I made an involuntary step back hitting the rail behind me. I tried to ignore the flash of hurt in her eyes.

"No worries Tooth. My bad. Who knew that getting lost in your thoughts was so dangerous?" I joked. She giggled and her eyes became their usual light pink purple color they were.

"I know the feeling." She said somberly. We grew quiet again. So I turned to watch her mini-fairies. They still ran in the chaotic system they had before. Just now there wasn't any center.

"How do they do that?" I wondered aloud.

"What?" I felt Tooth focus on me but I still didn't look at her.

"Your fairies. How do they run without you?" I watched as the little fairies zoomed in the palace and zoom back out. Almost like they knew where to go. The only time they went to Tooth was to show her a tooth that was well taken care of. She smiled and cooed at each one. I could see though that she still had my question in her mind.

"It's a type of telepathy." She started out slowly. "They were a part of the magic that the Sisters of Flight, the woman that collected memories before me, granted me before they," Tooth paused. I saw tears gather in her eyes. My heart squeezed in pain at seeing her tears.

"They died." I said bluntly. I flinched at how empty and cold my voice sounded but I couldn't help it. That was death.

"Yeah." Tooth swallowed her pain and nodded. "They granted me magic to create mini-fairies any way I saw fit. This made a deep connection between them and I. I don't really have to tell them what I want them to do, it just became a habit." Baby Tooth came up to us just as Tooth finished. She was chittering excitedly about a tooth in her hand. She proudly showed it to Tooth, who cooed and awed with her. It was obvious that they were close. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she had someone that was a part of her. Someone that understood her. My eyes caught the little burns that turned into scars, on her wrist. I shook the feeling away. There was a time she didn't have anyone.

"So why are they so similar yet different?" I asked, drawing her back into conversation. Baby Tooth smiled at me and nuzzled my cheek before flying away.

"I couldn't help but model some after my family. Baby Tooth, which I'll have to thank you for the name. She really loves it and takes to it really well! She looks after the other fairies like I do and is like my second in command. My partner in crime." Tooth said fondly. I shook my head fondly at Tooth's ability to get off track. "Just like my sister." I looked at Tooth in surprise. She had a distant look in her eyes and a fond smile on her face, "We use to pretend to fly all other the world, I would collect the memories and she left gifts. It was her idea to leave the kids something in return. She would also see who was faster. We were always racing and getting into sticky situations." Tooth giggled and I sat on the rail. I saw how she needed this it made me uncomfortable but she needed this. Plus it was nice to know that she was comfortable with me to say this. "One time we flew into a spider's web, We didn't know that the spider was on it. When Vanish saw the spider on her wing she freaked and began to fly in circles making a small whirlwind. By the time she was done the spider was off of her but there were leaves, twigs, and a bunch of other things. But she was so happy to have the spider off her, So happy." Tears began to pool at her eyes. I froze. I can deal with a lot of things. But to see a Guardian cry was something that scared me. Hearing her cry broke my heart but to see it unnerved me. I didn't know what to do. Then a memory came to me.

"When I was human, I had a little sister." I paused. It felt good to remember. To have something that was before Jack Frost. I noticed Tooth's sad smile. It reminded me what I was doing. "Anyway, this one time we were playing at the edge of the forest. It was in the springtime, everything was so full of life and everyone was outside. We were playing tag with some of the other kids on this hill. While we were playing, I saw this huge oak tree. I just had to climb it. My sister saw me staring at the tree, and she knew exactly what I was thinking. She told me not to. Said I was going to get hurt. Guess I was the wild sibling." Tooth chuckled. It was working.

"You climbed the tree and hurt yourself didn't you?" Tooth accused. I put my hand over my heart and leaned back dramatically.

"Oh, Tooth! Do you really doubt my grace?" For effect I stood up and did a backflip on the rail perfectly. This time she giggled. She's getting closer to her usual cheeriness. "No I didn't fall, but I did climb the tree. I even hung upside down from a branch to show my sister how safe I was." This time she busted out laughing.

"I can see you doing that." She laughed as I smirked.

"That's not even the best part." Her laughing died down but there was a gleam in her eye. "I jumped out of the tree with absolute grace. They all laughed and clap for me. So as a proper boy I began to bow to them. Somehow during all my stunts, I didn't see the rock in front of me." Tooth was now stifling her laughter the best she could. "I stepped on it and twisted my ankle which led to me rolling down the hill. By the time I stopped, I was covered in grass and bruised beyond belief. And do you know what my sister told me when she saw me?"

"What?" Tooth gasped, barely containing her laughter..

"I told you not to climb that tree." I said in a nasally high pitched voice. At that Tooth released a joyful laugh. It almost sounded like tinkling bells. Her eyes were now brimming with tears of joy and she was gliding in the air as she held her stomach. I laughed with her happy that she was back to her normal cheery self.

"That, that is so you!" She gasped out. "I can see it happening as if it was yesterday!" She laughed harder and I couldn't help but smile. She was finally having fun. Baby Tooth came back but when she saw Tooth she stopped. She gawked at the laughing Tooth. She looked at me but I gave an innocent smile and shrugged. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes at me. In that moment I felt something. I began to see her, my sister doing that eye roll. I can't remember how many times she did that but I know she did it it alot. Yet, she smiled afterward every time. I tried to grasp more of the memories but they left as soon as they came. "Jack?" Tooth called she was looking at me curiously.

"Huh?" I said dumbly. Tooth chuckled.

"Lost down memory lane?" She asked knowingly. I chuckled and nodded in response. "Do you mind if I ask-"

"I don't know what happened to her." I said quickly. I knew what she was going to ask because the question had ran through my mind countless times after I remember her. But at the same time I couldn't even remember her name.

"Oh." She said dejectedly. I held in a groan. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?" I say, nodding towards Baby Tooth. She turned around and her feathers ruffled in surprise.

"OH! Baby Tooth how long have you been there?" Baby Tooth chirped back in a frantic tone. "Ohhhh nooooo! Not again!" Tooth exclaimed in frustration.

"What is it?" I chuckled. It was hilarious to see Tooth frustrated.

"Fauna!" She yelled. I bristled at the name. "She's always trying to take the fairies! She loves to 'play with them because they're soooo pretty'!" Tooth mocked Spring's high pitched and airy tone. It did help take some of my edge off. "I'll just have to send more fairies out to," Tooth looked at Baby Tooth. She chirped something and Tooth snapped her fingers. "38.8339° N, 104.8214° W. Got it, I'll send you and-"

"Me." I didn't know where the sudden courage came from but as I looked at Baby Tooth I knew I didn't want her or any of the other fairies going to see Spring.

"Jack, that's too much trouble and you're my guest. It's just Spring. She's always been a nuisance. Once she sees the other fairies she'll let them go like she usually does." Tooth said kindly. I smiled but my ribs gave an intense throb, reminding me how Spring's been not so usual lately. I couldn't let Baby Tooth or the other fairies near her.

"I know, but I need a little stretch plus, wherever," I wave my hand aimlessly trying to remember the numbers.

"38.8339° N, 104.8214° W. Colorado Springs." Tooth said instantly.

"Colorado! That's even better! That like my second home!" I said enthusiastically. Her being in Colorado would be easier for me. If I get into trouble I'll just go into the mountains with the fairies. Baby Tooth did good in Antarctica. "I'll just go, get the fairies and make sure Spring stays out of your way. Shouldn't be too hard." Hopefully it wouldn't hurt too much either.

"Well, if you insist." Tooth said unsure.

"Which I do." I smirked at her. She smiled again.

"Okay. At least take Baby Tooth." I began to protest but Baby Tooth shot towards me and hugged my cheek. I sighed.

"Sure." I said reluctantly. I didn't want her to come, just in case I got hurt but I couldn't say no to her either. "Lead the way Baby Tooth!" She nodded and chirped in excitement.

"See you two later!" Tooth yelled happily. I just gave a mock salute back. Honestly, I couldn't promise that she would see me later.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys!I know this is a quick update but I wanted to get this tear jerker over as fast as possible. Like ripping off a band-aid, connected to feelings. Anyway, I'm sorry for this chapter and for any grammatical errors. But thank you to all that favorited and reviewed.**

 **And to those that reviewed:**

 **War Cry's- You might need a lot of those.**

 **Boundbybooks- Thank You!**

 **AyameKitsune- Here you go! Just for you (and everyone else)!**

 **Davan33- Thank You! And here you go too!**

 **You guys are awesome! Well enough of me, please read, REVIEW (what do you all think of Baby Tooth?), and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: This is why I don't own ROTG.**

 **Baby Tooth**

I love flying with Jack. He was so free! Him and the Wind would either glide through the sky doing tricks, or they would speed through the air faster than anything I've seen. It was beautiful, but that was Jack. He was just like the ice and snow he created, pure, white, and beautiful.

"Come on Baby Tooth!" Jack laughed. "I know you can fly faster that. You kept up with me before! Now, let's see if you can beat me." Jack smirked. I didn't swoon or coo over Jack's stunningly, gorgeous, exquisite, handsome smile like the other girls, but those sparkling white perfectly shaped teeth of his made my tiny body buzz with glee. I flew ahead of Jack with all my might. His childlike laugh filled my ears. We flew like this for a while. It was weird because while it wasn't like how I usually fly, fast and with a purpose, I saw that we were still keeping on schedule. How Jack did that, I don't know, but I had fun. I guess I should've expected that from the Guardian of fun.

Soon we were in Colorado Springs. I flew ahead of Jack. Fauna was in one of the mountain forests, at least that's what Shanti told me. She was a little frantic. Honestly, I was glad Jack came. Shanti was one of the calmer fairies. To see her so frantic kind of frightened me.

"Baby Tooth," I heard Jack call softly. The tone of his voice worried me. Before he was loud and expressive, now he was quiet and withdrawn. I turned to look at him. He must've seen the worry in my eyes because he gave me a small smile. "I'm fine. I just want you to take the fairies and leave. Even if you have to go without me." He said somberly.

"What?! No! Why would I do that?" I chirped aggressively, shaking me head. I knew he wouldn't clearly understand my words but he understood my body language.

"Baby Tooth please." Jack begged. I stopped, my body trembling in fear.

"Jack, you're scaring me." I mumbled. I thought Jack didn't hear it but he tensed and began to observe my face with a far away look in his eyes.

"Emma," he whispered fervently. Who was Emma? I flew towards him to put one of my little hands on his face, but as soon as I moved he shook his head and rubbing his forehead.

"Jack, are you okay?" I chirped. Jack looked back at me and gave me a smile that made my heart flutter.

"I'm fine, Baby Tooth." I flew back warily. It's not that I didn't believe him, I just heard from Tooth that Jack's fine wasn't really 'fine'. But I gave Jack his space. "Just remember to get the fairies and get out okay?" Jack insited. I bit my lip and nodded reluctantly. I'll consider his way, plus there shouldn't be any problems. At least, I hope there won't be any.

We reached the coordinates of Fauna's location. It was easy to spot too. The trees and plants were a deep green. The dirt was richer and there were many gentle critters around. Though the lack of cheeriness bothered me. Don't get me wrong, the area was beautiful and full of life, but the lack of flowers and the way that the branches and trees bent to hide something, unsettled me. Jack seemed to notice the unsettling atmosphere too. He was gripping his staff so hard, his knuckles were whiter than snow. What's worse I felt his eyes move to observe our surroundings than they watched me like a hawk. It was extremely hard not to blush. If I blushed, I would look like a summer fairy, my bright pale skin turning beet red. Fairies aren't known for handling their emotions well. Finally, as we approached an opening to a clearing I heard Fauna singing.

"Mine, Mine. Mine! All the cute little fairies will be mine!" She had a beautiful voice but the words she sang made me feel dread for my sisters. I sped into the clearing.

"Baby Tooth wait!" I ignored Jack and went faster as Fauna laughed. It had a hint of hysteria in it. My fear for my sisters grew. I entered the clearing to see Fauna holding a cage made out of flowers. What most people didn't know about us fairies is that our sense of smell is a bit stronger than a regular person's. It's not like an animals but it was strong enough to be bothered by a cage of flowers. I heard three of my sisters flutter frantically inside. A sense of deja vu hit me. It was like seeing them in Pitch's lair..

"NO!" I yelled. It came out as a squeak though. It still attracted Fauna's attention.

"Oh, did I forget you little one." Fauna said gently, yet there was a predatory gleam in her eye. Fear hit me.

"Leave Basanti." Mita begged. She never begged and she never used my real name. She was scared. I saw why, the vines in the cage were growing, holding them captive. A growl escaped my mouth. No one touches my sisters. I darted to Fauna's hand, beak first. I hit my target, hard.

"OW!" Fauna screamed. She dropped the cage and it tumbled onto the grass. It didn't break. I rushed towards it.

"BT, what are you doing? Run! She's crazy." Asha said frantically.

"Not till I get you guys out!" I said with determination. I looked around for a way to break the cage but there was none. The walls were growing thicker. I went towards it but I saw the vines growing towards me. I pulled back

"Look out!" Lalita cried. I turned around to see Fauna angrily force roots to come out of the ground to grab me. I dodged them but I realized that she had multiple roots out. I slammed into one, and fell.

"Did you think you could get away from me?!" Fauna yelled. Her blonde hair flowed around her angrily, her normal sky blue eyes were now a stormy gray. "YOU'RE MINE!" She screamed. She pounced at me and I was frozen in fear. I heard a shout of anger, but it didn't seem to come from Fauna. All of a sudden a burst of light blue magic hit Fauna like lighting, knocking her to the side. I looked to where the blast came from. I saw Jack breathing heavily, with a hard stare in his eyes.

"You will not touch Baby Tooth." His voice was deep and warm, with an edge to it. I heard the girls swoon in the cage. I blushed and a cozy warmth filled my body. I heard Fauna groaned reminding me of the danger we were still in. I tried to fly to the girls but my body was still too sore from the hit. I felt the Wind brush me gently as I saw Jack land next to me. "I got you." He said gently as he picked me up. His appearance was totally different. Now he seemed gentle and kind, a hint of the mischievousness sparkled in his eyes. I gulped as I blushed again. He looked towards the cage. The girls cheered in glee and excitement. It probably sounded like a flurry of chirps to Jack but he still chuckled. "Don't thank me just yet." He smirked. He picked up the cage and examined it. He finally stopped at one point. With his finger alight with his frost magic he touched a corner of the cage. Nothing happened at first. Then suddenly, the cage began to glow blue as frost covered it. Jack taped it again and it burst into snowflakes. I laughed in joy as Asha, Lalita, and Mita flew around freely. They hugged Jack the best they could and chirped their thanks. "Your welcome." He chuckled.

"Well, well, well," we all turned towards Atius, the caretaker of Fall. Atius stood beside Kimba leaning on his staff. Kimba, the watcher of Summer, was checking on Fauna. Kimba's beautiful brown hair and tan skin stood out against Fauna's fair beauty. Atius had a willowy frame and gleaming orange eyes. His sleek appearance, pointy ears and nose, and wild dirt brown hair made him look like a imp. Fairies and imps didn't like each other. "Jackie, what are you doing here?" Atius' slick voice droned with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Remember what I told you okay?" Jack whispered as he lifted me up. He stiffly put me in his hoodie pocket. The girls joined me. Yet, all of our heads poked out of his pocket sides. "I'm just getting Tooth's fairies Fall." Fall? Why would Jack call Atius, Fall? Only underlings like me were supposed to call him that, and honestly I will never respect him enough to use his title. "And I got them so I'll be going now." Jack said with a cheery tone. I felt the temperature rise as Jack's hand covered my head.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE!" Kimba screamed. I heard that Kimba had a temper on her. She was prone to be a little moody, but her temper was what made people fear her. I felt Jack's hand tremble. I put a hands towards it and shimmied out to smile up at him. I saw his eyes go towards me for a second. It seemed to give him a little confidence, at least I hope it did. "You hurt Fauna in her own territory, kill a little kid, and you think you can just leave!" Jack's breathing became heavier as Kimba's accusations grew.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out about what happened in Australia, Frostbite?" Atius sneered. Jack flinched and my heart broke. Jack wasn't scared. He was terrified and I couldn't comfort him.

"Well you know what that means." Kimba growled. She looked like a lioness in front of her prey. Atius held out a hand in front of Kimba.

"Wait Kimba, let's hear what little Jackie has to say." Atius smirked. I growled at Atius. I hated the stupid smirk that never left his face as he talked to Jack.

"I just wanted to get Tooth's fairies and leave you guys, that's all." Jack spoke with as much confidence he had. I was proud to hear that his voice didn't tremble, even though his hand did.

"Did she tell you to? Are you the Guardians' little errand boy now?" Atius mocked. Jack opened his mouth to protest but Kimba beat him to it.

"Of course not Atius. He's their untrained killing pet." She spat. Atius laughed and Jack's trembling increased. My anger grew. I was suprised how I wasn't doing anything. I tried to escape Jack's pocket, intending to give Atius and Kimba a piece of my mind, but Jack's hand stopped trembling and cupped me inside the pocket. I pushed against his hand but it didn't budge.

"Well, maybe we should do them a favor and train him for them." I froze and trembled at Atius' dark voice. I wanted to leave, I wanted to get my sisters out of here, I wanted to go home, I wanted Jack to smile again. I pushed against Jack's hand frantically.

"Let me let the fairies go first." Jack order in a calm voice. I couldn't see anything, so I knew Jack couldn't see me. I lightly poke him. His finger moved to pet me slightly. It didn't calm me down.

"NO!" I froze at Fauna's voice. I looked towards my sisters. They were trembling. Jack's other hand came in the pocket and he stroked them gently. "They're mine!" She screeched.

"Aw Fauna, every kid knows that they shouldn't take something that isn't theirs." Jack mocked. I smiled as I imagined Fauna gaping.

"Why you little brat!" She screamed. "How dare you talk to me that way! I am older than you and that ridiculous Tooth Fairy!" She yelled. I saw red as I beat against Jack's hand. How dare she say anything about my mother!

"It doesn't matter how old you are, Fauna." Jack growled. I heard multiple gasps. "These are her fairies, her family. She wants them back and I'm going to give them back." Jack's tone carried a finality in it that made my heart swell. It made me feel safe.

"She doesn't deserve them! How can she when she let you join the Guardians?" Spring growled back. Jack sighed.

"She didn't have a choice. I was chosen by the Man in the Moon." Jack explained tiredly. A tense silence filled the air. Jack grabbed us out. It was time to go.

"He chose you." Atius said silently. Jack pulled us out and I saw that Atius stood tense and a dark fog began to swirl around him. "He chose you!" He said loudly. Jack began to back away.

"Start going Baby Tooth." Jack whispered. I turned to the girls and they were already a few feet behind Jack. I just hovered near Jack. I couldn't leave him yet. "Go, Baby Tooth!" Jack pleaded.

"HE CHOSE YOU!" Atius roared. He flew towards Jack and punched him. It was so fast it seemed to happen in a second. Jack stepped back and I couldn't help to try to go check up on him as Atius prepared to go at him again. "He chose a teenager whose no better than a dog!" Atius yelled as he tried to hit Jack again. Jack dodged, but he tripped over something. I couldn't see what because of the thick fog that covered the ground. The fog rose higher every passing second. Jack's trip allowed Atius to tackle Jack.

"Jack!" I cried out as Atius began punching Jack's face.

"You good for nothing winter sprite! It should've been me!" Atius yelled each time he hit Jack. Tears rolled down my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran towards Atius and pecked his hand before it could land another punch on Jack. "Arrgh!" His other hand came back and backhanded me. I fell to the ground head first.

"BABY TOOTH!" I heard Jack yell. His voice was distant though. I felt drained. I couldn't remember what happened. Everything hurt and the ground wouldn't stop spinning. I think it was ground, everything was gray with black spots. I was hot too. Suddenly a cool wind blew over me and the wind blew the gray away too. "Baby Tooth!" There was Jack's beautiful voice again. Cool hands lifted me off the ground. "Baby Tooth." Jack stared down at me. He was so angelic. "Are you alright?" There was something off about his voice. It shouldn't sound so worried. An animalistic roar echoed in my head, making it throb and helping me remember what happened. Jack looked and moved. Most likely to dodge an attack from Atius. I turned to check up on him but I saw Kimba behind him. I couldn't warn him in time though. She kicked his back. Jack fell forward and cradled me to his chest. I grabbed his sweatshirt tightly. He smashed into the ground on his back. How he rolled over that quickly was lost to me. I barely felt him turn. "Oof!" Jack groaned out in pain. He didn't move his hand over me.

"Give me my fairy!" That's why. I heard Jack grunt as the hand holding his staff blasted at Fauna. She flew backward again.

"Go Baby Tooth!" Jack ordered. I looked at him confused. He really wanted me to leave him now. "AHHHHH!" Jack screamed in pain as I felt a smoldering heat near me. Looked behind me to see Kimba's burning foot on top of Jack. A cry filled my throat. Kimba took her foot off but the vibrant red and pink skin showed that, those few seconds were enough to scar Jack. The image burned in my mind. Jack weakly cradled me as he backed away from Kimba grunting. The burnt skin bleed and I smelt the iron from his blood. I heard his grunts of pain, but still I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at the foot shaped burn.

"It looks like this dog doesn't know his place." Kimba sneered. I still couldn't move. I knew that the season watchers were temperamental and a little eccentric, but they just burned Jack. They stepped on him and burned him. They called him a dog and a killer. They wanted to punish him.

"Guys please!" Jack grunted. Atius cackled. That finally made me jump out of shock. Jack groaned but he held out his staff with a trembling hand.

"You think we're going to let you leave little doggie. You still haven't given Fauna her little toy back." Atius taunted. I bristled with rage. I flew up and pecked Atius' eye. "AHH!" I smirked.

"How's that for a toy?" I chirped smugly. My victory was short lived though. Kimba's burning hand grabbed me. I squeaked in pain. It was like going straight into an oven.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack stood up but then he moaned in pain. I heard Atius chuckle.

"Well, they certainly are like their creator, an annoying pest!" Atius hissed. I couldn't do anything, Kimba's hand was getting hotter and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Just let her go!" Jack panted.

"She will if you drop your staff." Atius offered. My eyes widen as I realized what was going to happen. This was just like the situation with Pitch all over again. Except now it was too hard to even speak. Sweat and tears rolled off of my head and landed on Kimba's hand. Steam rose from the droplets. Jack gazed at me in desperation and anger. It was the exact same face he wore before Pitch broke his staff. I tried to beg, plead, urge Jack to not let go of his staff. I even prayed to God that He wouldn't let Jack let go of the staff.

"Let her leave first." Jack ordered. But I know Jack, to ask him to not save me is like asking ice to be warm.

"Well it looks like their dog is smarter than he looks." Atius scoffed.

"I want your word that you'll let her leave." Jack glared. North must've told him how the seasonal guardians are bound by their word. Atius sighed in reluctance.

"Fine, you have my word. Kimba let the bug go." Kimba finally released me a little bit. I dashed from her to Jack as I saw him drop his staff.

"NO!" I screamed. I saw vines entrap it to the ground. I tried to reach for it but Jack pulled me up. I didn't realize there was a vine that was about to snap around me until Jack pulled me away and I saw the vine snap around thin air. I looked to the glaring Fauna, the predatory Kimba, and the smirking Atius. I wasn't going to leave Jack, who was now defenseless in front of an evil worse than Pitch.

"Go Baby Tooth." I turned to Jack in surprise. "I'll be fine." He gave me a small smile. "You wouldn't be able to do anything here." He said bluntly and I cried. He was right. If I stayed, I wouldn't be of any help to him. But I could get Tooth and the others. I had to leave him here alone. I rubbed his cheek fervently.

"You better come back." I ordered through my tears. He just smiled at me and stroke my cheek.

"Emma." He whispered fervently. "Emma, that was her name." His sister, he saw his sister when he saw me. I cried harder.

"As touching as this is, please leave little bug." Atius taunted. I glared at them before I zoomed off. I heard Fauna come towards. I knew they would find a loophole. I turned ready to face her, but a snowball hit her in the face stopping her.

"GO! I got your back." Jack yelled. I nodded and he faced Kimba and Atius. The last thing I saw was them jump towards Jack as I zoomed away. Don't worry Jack I'll be back. Just hold on, fight. Please Jack, fight.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Holla Readers! Here's another chapter! One, I apologize. I had a lot happening. Two car accidents, starting my senior year of college, finding out my gall bladder needs to be removed, and I'm a published author. But it's still no excuse to leave you guys hanging so I'll get better about updating. I promise. But thank you guys for still reading. Thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading. Also, I want to know if you guys want me to do something special with Baby Tooth. Like make her a season spirit or something? Let me know. Also, whose POV do you want for next chapter? I was thinking Sandy, but I want to know what you guys think. I apologize for any mistakes. So please: read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or The Guardians of Childhood! But I would love to!**

 **Baby Tooth-**

I hate worry. For a fairy, it's an emotion that strangles us with thoughts of what if. I couldn't afford to be strangled during mid-flight. I focused on my route and how to be aerodynamic with each change of air. I decided to go to the Easter Bunny's, since he was closer, seeing the route in my mind. The image of Jack under Kimba's foot kept trying to creep into my mind, but I pushed it out. I can't freak out and worry now. Jack needed help. I finally saw an entrance to the Easter Bunny's home in sight. I pushed forward. Breathing burned and my wings hurt from fluttering so fast but I pushed myself more. Whatever pain I was in, it would never match the pain Jack must be in now. My speed caused me to zoom into the Easter Bunny's home. I didn't see the thing that was right in front of the small entrance. I slammed into something, hard. The slam made my body remember the burning pain I had suffered from Kimba's hand. I let out a shrill squeak of pain as I hit whatever I landed on.

"Oh my! Baby Tooth what's the matter?" I heard Mother call to me from a distance. I wanted to tell her but the pain was so strong. Everything was spinning. " Baby Tooth! Basanti!" Mother cried out. It was so hard to breathe. An image of Jack as he struggled to fight flashed in my mind.

"Jack." I whimpered. Tears flowed from my eyes. I didn't know if they were from pain or if I was crying for Jack.

"She's injured sheila." A gruff yet calm voice said. Bunnymund, it was Bunnymund the Easter Bunny. Thank you God, I made it. I tried to get up, but my trembling arms failed me. I fell back down with another pained squeak escaping my mouth.

"Just rest Baby Tooth. I'll take care of you." Mother cooed. She cradled me in her gentle hands and I felt her magic flow into me, willing me to heal. It felt comfortable and safe. Then the image of Jack, hurt and alone, entered my mind again. It gave me the strength I needed. I got up and pushed mother's hand away. "Baby Tooth?" Mother and the Easter Bunny were looking at me with concern.

"Jack, trouble, Fauna, Colorado." I panted. Mother and the Easter Bunny Eyes squinted at me.

"Baby Tooth I can't understand you." Mother gently stroked the top of my head. I pushed her hand away in frustration. We didn't have time to worry about me.

"Jack is in trouble. The other seasons are hurting him as we speak! They're in Colorado." I chirped loudly. Mother gasped in shock while the Easter Bunny looked between us in worry.

"They wouldn't do that. Emily would never allow it." Mother insisted. My wings began to flutter wildly, despite the pain. My wings tended to do that when I was anxious.

"It doesn't change the fact that I saw them step on him!" I cried. Mother's eyes widened in horror.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked impatiently. Mother glanced at the Easter Bunny than me a few times before she finally spoke.

"Jack, Jack's in trouble." Mother stammered. The Easter Bunny's eyebrows furrowed. "The other seasons are hurting him." Mother looked at the Easter Bunny with a grimace. "But the treaty-"

"Doesn't apply to him." the Easter Bunny said darkly. I looked between the two. How could the treaty not apply to Jack? He's an elemental spirit. The treaty states that any elemental spirit cannot hurt another elemental spirit or they would be punished by Mother Nature.

"How? Jack is an elemental spirit." Mother stated harshly. I could feel her feathers ruffle. My feathers ruffled in response. I looked to the Easter Bunny, but his dark look scared me.

"I didn't tell you guys before, but Fauna hurt Jack shortly after the ordeal with Pitch. It's where some of the bruising came from." The Easter Bunny avoided our eyes. I wish he didn't. I wanted him to see the hurt and anger burning in my eyes. Mother felt the same.

"You kept that from us!" I never heard Mother yell. She could squeal, shout in excitement, and talk loudly, but I never heard her yell. It was like a warrior's cry mixed with a mother's cry of worry. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. "How can we protect Jack if we don't know what and who all is after him?"

"At the time I was worried about earning Jack's trust!" The Easter Bunny yelled back. He was just as angry and worried as Mother. His emerald eyes were watery with tears. My anger for him quickly diminished. "I could barely get him to tell me that. After that I looked into the treaty." The Easter Bunny began pacing in irritation. His irritation began to make me fidget. "The treaty says that a spirit that is deemed an elemental spirit cannot hurt another deemed elemental spirit." I raised an eyebrow at the Easter Bunny. I'm guessing that Mother did the same thing by the Easter Bunny's sigh of frustration. "Jack wasn't claimed an elemental spirit. He has elemental powers, but Mother Nature didn't give him a title. He ain't the spirit of Winter."

"What? That's his-"

"Tooth," The Easter Bunny began pinching the bridge of his nose, stopping whatever Mother was going to say. He only pinched his nose when he was really stressed. "I would love to explain all of this to ya, but that leaves Jack alone. So we better hurry."

"Right. Baby Tooth went to Colorado Springs with him." Mother told the Easter Bunny. He nodded.

"We'll go by the tunnels." The Easter Bunny tapped his foot twice and the hole appeared. He jumped in quickly. Mother covered me as she flew after him. I was glad that she was carrying me. I was able to rest. The slight breeze that slipped through Mother's fingers blew through my feathers, cooling me down. All of my feelings, worry, anger, and Mother's feelings, were making me heat up. My body and mind felt so worn down. I just wanted to close my eyes for a second. Then I hit Mother's hand, hard.

"Jack!" Mother cried. Mother's hand uncovered me to cover her mouth. I wish I didn't look over. Down on the ground was a battlefield. Burnt leaves covered the ground, but it only served to highlight the glistening blood on the ground. Burnt and frozen tree stumps jutted out of the ground like ruins. Worst of all, next to a dome of ice was a broken staff.

"Jack!" This time all three of us cried out his name. I flew from Mother's hand and towards the dome. I had to see Jack. I flew around the dome of ice frantically. There had to be a hole or something, but I knew Jack. He was too strong to let anyone come in like that. I saw a root go under the dome. There was no way to describe the terror and worry I felt.

"Jack! Jack!" I began banging my fists on the dome. It hurt and it was the type cold that burned but I banged the dome harder. "Jack! Jack, please answer!" There was no answer. I heard Mother and the Easter Bunny try the same thing but it was to no avail. I searched frantically for an idea. His staff! I saw his broken staff lying a few feet away from me. It was broken in half but I could see the light blue glow of Jack's power on it. "Mother! Easter Bunny!" I chirped loudly. They didn't hear me. I tried again, but they were too frantic. Even Mother's mind was too hectic to hear my mental call. Stupid small voice! Next time, I'm telling Mother to make us have a louder voice. My body was still stiff and sore but I got to the staff as fast as I could. I figured I could push the staff together, like Jack did. I don't know what he thought to make it stick but it had to feel the distress of its owner. Luckily, the staff wasn't that heavy. I'm totally lying. Pushing the staff was like a human pushing a cow. But Jack needed this.

"You better get together for your owner you stupid stick!" I yelled. Then I felt it, the Wind. The Wind began pushing the staff with me. It became ten times easier. I squealed in excitement. "Don't worry Jack. We'll get you your, oof!" The end of the staff bumped and I felt the Wind stop. This is where Jack thought of something. His sister, Jamie, how he really was a Guardian. "I'm not a Guardian, but I want, no I need to help Jack. The Guardians will do anything for him. Mother and my sisters will do anything for him. I will do anything for him. So please, stick together, for Jack." I gave a mighty push. Then I felt power swirl in the air. A blue light blinded me and I let go of the staff. When I was able to open my eyes a gain, a light breeze was blowing through the frigid air, and the dome was down.

"Jack!" We all cried. He lay on the ground and I could see his feet and ankles were scratched up. One of his feet was at an odd angle. His upper body must be worse, if Mother's gasp and the Easter Bunny's wide eyes were anything to go by. I was going to fly to him when I saw the fully fixed staff. I watched Mother and the Easter Bunny approach Jack gently. They had him, he needed his staff. I began to push, that's when my body decided to scream at me again.

"Um, Wind, please help me take this to Jack." I pleaded. I never talked to the Wind, but I hope it heard me. The Wind responded by blowing a gust of wind, carrying me and the staff to the Easter Bunny's side. Wow, that was, exhilarating! No wonder Jack loved to fly like that.

"He's not moving Bunny." Mother's frantic cry drew me back to reality. She was frantically carding her fingers through Jack's hair. A part of me wished I could do that. I shook my head. This is no time for your wild fantasies Basanti! Focus!

"I know, Shelia." The Easter Bunny said as he carefully felt for a pulse. I couldn't help but hold my breath. It's ironic, other spirits think we are just an extension of Mother, and we are, but we also feel things for ourselves. An emotion is proof of free will and life, but they can also lead to our death. I have felt Mother's worry about not seeing a fairy, it's crushing, and sometimes I wondered why. But as I look at Jack, his bruised face, his torn clothes, and the blood covering the bottom of his feet and dusting his knuckles, I understand. The chance that you may never see someone's smile, their beautiful sparkling eyes, their shiny teeth, has become a reality. That worry isn't just crushing, I'm drowning in it. "He's alive." I let out a sigh at the Easter Bunny's breathless voice. "But barely. There's a lot of blood and he's, warm. I don't think," the Easter Bunny gripped Jack's sweatshirt tightly, and bent his head in defeat. Mother gasped. She bent over, touching his forehead with hers.

"Come on Jack. Come back to us. Fight just a little longer, please." Mother's whisper echoed in my mind. Her whisper gave me the determination to pull on the Easter Bunny's fur. He glanced at me as I pointed to Jack's staff. The Easter Bunny's eyes widened as he grabbed the staff and put it in Jack's hand.

"Come on Frostbite. Wake up." We all waited with bated breath. Nothing happened. Tears poured out of my eyes, Mother's sobs became cries of anguish, and the Easter Bunny became tense, his head was still downward. Suddenly, the Wind swirled around Jack and he sat up gasping for breath.

"Jack!" Mother and I flew to Jack wrapped our arms around him. Well, I wrapped my arms around his cheek the best I could. I heard his gasp of surprise and pain. We quickly let go of him. "Oh my! I am so sorry Jack! Are you alright? Are you still in Pain? What happened? How did-"

"Tooth." Jack's voice was rough and his movement to grasp Mother's shoulder was slow but there was an amused smile on his face. I felt a warm fire consume my body. "I'm alright." My eye roll was automatic. He has a black eye, bruised knuckles, and other injuries, and he wants to say he's alright. Not on my watch.

"No you are not!" I flew in front of Jack's face, poking his nose. "They stepped on you with a burning foot! You have a black eye, a split lip, bruised knuckles, scraped up feet and ankles. I can't even imagine how your ribs look right about now. You are hurt, not alright." I huffed. I expected an eye roll or hopefully a look of shame. Instead I got a laugh. Jack was laughing at me.

"I know, but you guys are here, so I'm alright." Jack smiled at me. He understood me! He heard me! He's smiling at me! How am I not melting. I think I am. I heard voices and someone moved me from in front of Jack's beautiful face.

"Good job Frost. You just broke a fairy." The Easter Bunny's gruff voice brought me back to reality.

"All in a good day's work." Jack smirked. It had to be illegal to be that handsome.

"Seriously though Jack, how are you feeling?" Mother's calm voice brought us all back to the matter at hand. Jack looked at her and sighed.

"In pain. But I'm alive. I thought, I thought," Jack's eyes became distant and he began breathing faster.  
"Jack." The Easter Bunny called, but he didn't respond.

"Jack!" Mother cried. Jack's labored breathing increased. I flew to his face and began stroking his cheek.

"Jack?" I chirped. His eyes became less cloudy but he still wasn't all there.

"Hot." He gasped. Then I saw it, sweat running down his face. I realized that Jack Frost, wasn't cold. He was always cold.

"We need to take him to North's, now." Easter Bunny ordered. Mother nodded. I looked to her. Did she want me to go with her?

"Stay with him, Baby Tooth." She answered telepathically. I nodded back and turned my focus back to Jack. His eyes became cloudy again and he kept clenching his hands. His breathing was still labored. The Easter Bunny touched him and Jack flinched violently. I barely had time to back away as he swung his staff.

"Get away from me!" He growled, but his stance was unbalanced and he kept swaying. At the Easter Bunny. Mother was crying but the Easter Bunny was calm and had his hands up.

"Frostbite, calm down. I need to take you to North's. Remember North?" The Easter Bunny approached Jack slowly. Jack had looked away, and kept shaking his head. His sweaty hand wiped his sweaty forehead.

"North. Bunny." Jack looked back up at the Easter Bunny, but that was all he did before he fainted. The Easter Bunny caught him before he hit the floor. He looked back at us.

"Let's go."

 **Tooth**

Baby Tooth flew before me, her eyes set and determined, but I could feel how worn out she was. She explained to me and showed me how her and Jack went to get my other fairies. They were in a cage. Baby Tooth had freaked out and tried to grab them herself but Fauna saw her. Fauna tried to grab Baby Tooth but Jack stopped her. I was glad he went, but he knew that he was going to get hurt. My heart broke as I watch Baby Tooth cry in sadness and rage. By the end of her story, she was emotionally and physically drained, but I was burning up.

"How dare they!" I yelled when Baby Tooth left to go lay with Jack. It had taken hours to get his fever under control. Sandy and I still had our jobs to do but we were able to check in on North and Bunny. The cause of the fever, and his almost death, was a burn on his back, in the shape of a foot. Then with a couple of his ribs broken and bruised, along with his black eye, his blood loss from the multiple cuts around his body, his healing factor was on overdrive. It was hard to focus, but I couldn't let the children down, not right now. I needed all my strength. "I'm going to beat those arrogant, cruel, black hearted demons back to hell!" I flew to the closest window.

"Slow down Tooth!" North's bulky frame came into view, stopping me in my tracks.

"Out of my way, North." I glared up at North. His eyes widen but he didn't move.

"Vhat happened?" North asked calmly. He was lost and just wanted to know what was going on. I backed away and looked at all of them. Sandy had a question mark above his head, and Bunnymund didn't look at me. His head was down but his ears were turned towards Jack's room.

"You!" Before Bunny could look up, I was already in front of him and I slapped him. The sound seemed to echo around the room but it didn't quell my rage. "Why didn't you tell us that the season spirits hurt him before?" I poked his chest with each word. Bunny was trying to lean away from me but I refused to back down. "If I knew that Fauna was one of the people to hurt him I would've have went for my fairies myself!"

"I was a little more worried about Jack at the time! I didn't think they would try to kill him!" Bunny stood up straighter and began to take back control. "And you know Jack wouldn't have let you go alone." He stepped forward.

"But I could have protect him!" I went into his personal space, but he didn't flinch.

"Then we would have two Guardians down!" Bunny gestured to Jack's room.

"At least he wouldn't be alone! He wouldn't be so hurt. I could have saved him." Bunny closed his eyes and began to rub his nose.

"Did you forget that he's not the only child we have to take care of?" I flinched away from Bunny. I was so willing to be there for Jack that I forgot that if I was down, it would've been hard for my fairies to continue on. "While I understand you rage, believe me I do understand that." His emerald eyes bore into mine. They were blazing with anger. I could feel it within my bones. "We also have a job to do. We can't let either slip."

"Bunny is right." We looked to North. For the first time in a long time, he looked like the old warrior he was. "Jack does not need to be saved but to be picked up. Ve've have done that. Now we need to get to bottom of tacks of brass." I nodded in agreement, ignoring North's grammar. His weird grammar was something someone got use to, after knowing him for over 430 years. A frantic ringing brought me to reality. I noticed Sandy gripping an elf, a deep frown on his face. A question mark appeared above his head. It made me realize that I had yet to explain what happened to Jack.

"Oh right. Sorry Sandy." I shrugged and giggled nervously. Sandy stood there, tapping his foot. I took a deep breath. "Well, Fauna had some of my fairies. So I sent Baby Tooth to go get them and Jack went with her. Well, I didn't know this, but Bunny did." I said sending him a withering glare, he wasn't looking at me though. His focus was still drawn to Jack's room. I tried to stifle the guilty feeling I had for blaming him. "Jack and the seasonal spirits have had a few skirmishes in the past. This one was escalated because Jack fought back to get my fairies, and, and they found out that he was chosen as a Guardian." I bit my lip. I didn't think that being a Guardian would get anyone hurt. We were very well respected, but I guess that isn't true. Maybe they were always like this.

"Tooth." North called my name, dragging me from my racing thoughts. He motioned for me to continue.

"Oh, yes! So Jack and the seasons had a fight. They were calling him dog, and, and killer." I whispered the last one, but I knew by North and Sandy's confused looks, they heard me. I glanced at Bunny wondering if he heard me. The sadness and pure fury in his eyes matched my own.

"They know?" I noticed that his voice was quieter, gruffer. Most people would think he was trying to be quiet, but I knew, his quiet voice was never a good sign. That was the voice he made the harshest and sassiest comments with, his fighting voice. I nodded, and his hands clenched. I turned back to face North and Sandy but I kept my head down. I wanted to tell them, before but I respected Jack's privacy. Now was not the time, but I still felt guilty.

"Jack, he tried, but there was an accident in Australia. A car slipped on some ice and rolled over. The parents were hurt badly, but the child, the child," I gulped the sob back down and pushed Jack's memory from my mind. "The child didn't make it." I choked out. Both North and Sandy's face fell, their usual cheery facades gone. "Jack was, he hated it, but he stayed with the child. And somehow those, those cruel spirits found out. They taunted him and said that he needed to be punished." The fury from before was consuming me once again. "They stepped on him! Burned him and branded him like he was some sort of animal! Then they dare use my fairy as a hostage to keep Jack in line!" I closed my eyes, trying to push away the cruel memories from my captivity with the Monkey King. I let the sound of my grounding teeth echo in my head, overriding the pleas and screams of pain from Jack and myself. He was a prisoner like me, but while I was in a cage involuntarily, he had to make a cage for himself for sanctuary. I tried to push the darkness down, but at that moment, I hated those spirits as much as I hated that vicious, disrespectful, sadistic, brutal, disgusting, down-right evil, sorry excuse of a human Monkey King.

"Tooth!" North's boisterous yell and harsh shaking brought me back to reality again. After the world stop spinning, I blinked away the horrible memories. I could feel how tight and sharp my muscles and wings had become. I loosened my wings and myself by shaking North away.

"Thank you, North." I pushed the feathers on my head back. "As I was saying, the seasonal spirits have a problem with Jack and ganged up on him. That's the long story short." North began to rub his chin, Sandy was doing the same, and Bunny was like me. He was trying not to drown in the misery of his own thoughts, but he also wanted to beat the seasonal spirits into non-existence.

"Vell, Sandy," North addressed Sandy, who looked up at North but he was still in deep thought. "Vhat do you suppose ve do? Ve cannot act on anger and, talk with seasons, but ve cannot let this go. They have breaken treaty." Sandy looked down and shook his head sadly. "No! They hurt Jack. Jack vinter spirit and Guardian! Treaty says seasons are bound by word, must not hurt another season, nor can season, mess with Guardian vork! Plain and simple." I was glad North saw the treaty the same as I did. Jack was protected by the treaty. The seasonal spirits should pay for what they've done. Yet, Sandy looked down and shook his head, images flashing quickly above his head. "Sandy, I cannot understand you vhen you do that." North grumbled in frustration. Sandy sighed but Bunny held up his hand.

"I got this Sandy." He said solemnly. His voice scared me. He spoke with defeat, and Bunny never spoke like that. "The treaty states that a titled elemental spirit cannot be harmed and an official business of a Guardian cannot be interfered. Jack is titled under us as a Guardian, and getting lost tooth fairies are not his official business."

"Those are horrible loopholes!" I couldn't help but yell at Bunny. I know he was just stating facts but, that can't really count. "They tried to kill him! That has to go against some rule!" I looked to Sandy, but he only shook his head. "No! I refuse to accept this." I darted away from them all and went to North's office. I heard them come after me, but I didn't care. I am going to make them pay. I grabbed a snowglobe. "Mother-

"Tooth." Bunny grabbed my wrist roughly. I glared at him, not intimidated or impressed by his stature and speed.

"Let me go Bunnymund." I growled. "They have to pay." His emerald eyes bore into mine, looking for something. I guess he found it since he let me go.

"Mother Nature." He said for me. I pulled my wrist away from Bunny and threw the snow globe on the ground. The portal came up instantly, showing Mother Nature's cave behind the Niagara Falls through its swirl of light. I darted right through.

"Emily! Emily!" I yelled as I came into her cave. I saw her resting on her bed of moss in the corner. "EMILY!" I screamed. She jumped up and a gust of warm wind blew into the cave. I heard the guys tumbled out of the portal and onto the ground thanks to the wind.

"What? What happened?" Emily Jane, also known as Mother Nature, turned around gracefully. I have to admit, I am jealous by her ability to wake up perfectly and look absolutely amazing. "Toothiana, North, Bunnymund, Sandy," Emily nodded to each one of us. I knew the guys nodded back but I did not. "Is there a reason you have come into my domain unannounced?" Emily hinted at our apparent rudeness but I didn't care.

"Summon the seasons." I ordered. Her golden eye burned as they widen, but I didn't back down. "Summon the season spirits, Emily."

"Tooth." Bunny warned but I glared at him. He looked away in shame.

"How dare you?" I turned my attention back to Emily. Her long black hair seemed to expand out like tendrils of her anger. "You cannot come into my domain and order me around like some minor spirit!" She entered my personal space quickly, already in my face before I could blink. The force of the wind pushed me back, but I remained unfazed. I crossed my arms and leaned into her personal space.

"I want to see the season spirits, now." I didn't care that she was more powerful than me, or that she was Pitch's daughter. She had the power to summon the season spirits. "Bring them here and I will leave you alone." I stared Emily down. Most of the time I admired Emily and we got along well enough, but we were both stubborn and independent, free spirits. We did things at our own pace. Usual our paces didn't match. I felt Sandy grab my arm, but I waved him off.

"Tooth." North tried to get my attention this time.

"I am not leaving without seeing those idiotic spirits!" I growled back at him. I felt the boys back away from me. Emily on the other hand, dared to look aghast.

"Now look here Tooth, " She pointed a finger at me. "I do not go around calling your fairies, airhead copies, despite that being what they are." Emily taunted. I growled at Emily She just ignored me. "So I would appreciate that the same courtesy be shown to my friends, the season spirits."

"Well your friends hurt one of ours!" I yelled in defense. How dare she compare my fairies to those things! She rolled her eyes.

"Like Jack Frost is completely innocent." Emily mocked. I gaped trying to find a decent comeback.

"You know about Australia?" Bunny asked, for me. Emily grew a chair out of the earth, with flowers and moss covering it. She sunk into it.

"Of course, Fauna was very distraught." Emily said calmly. I couldn't understand how calm she was about the situation. "To be honest, Jack's tendencies to get in trouble make me wish he wasn't a guardian so he could be in my ranks." That took me by shock.  
"Jack isn't elemental spirit?" North asked. I was glad the boys were asking the questions, my mouth was still frozen. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Is it not obvious? I haven't even met the boy. I hear he is handsome though, and has a great knack for mischief." Emily smirked slightly. We were silent. Bunny and Sandy tried to tell us, well me, that Jack wasn't an elemental spirit but I couldn't believe it.

"Then why isn't he an elemental spirit?" Bunny asked. Again, someone else asked my question. My mouth has literally failed me. Emily sighed in frustration and began to rub her head.

"Jack Frost has elemental powers, but he was created to be a guardian. I could not give him the title of winter spirit. I heard of his power and he kept to the natural law of order and I let him be. But mainly, it was because he was created as a Guardian. Don't you all know why he was chosen?" I wanted to answer, but I realized that I couldn't. I didn't know. I looked to the others but I saw that they were all as clueless as I was. Sandy sanded a question mark above his head and shrugged. For a moment a flicker of sadness flashed in Emily's eyes but then they were back to their distant neutral gold. "Well, I will let him tell you on his own." She waved her hand in the air nonchalantly. That brought Jack's current condition to my mind.

"He can't. Your friends, tried to kill him." I spat. Emily's eyes widened.

"They would never do such thing." She stated. It grated on my nerves how she was sticking up for these killers.

"Is that so? Well I guess that means you just ordered them to burn and hurt Jack in revenge for your father?" I sneered. I knew bringing up her father was a low blow, but what they did to Jack was terrible. Again, before I could blink, Emily was before me.

"Do not dare accuse me of helping that man!" The temperature began to rise and my feathers bristled in the heat. "You know well where I stand." I heard the earth began to tremble lightly. I couldn't help the gulp that came in my throat. "I stayed out of that fight and I will always let those type of matters fall into your hands." Emily nodded towards us, but I could barely notice. The cave became sweltering hot. I was a cooking goose. "Do you understand me?" I nodded frantically, gasping for air. Quickly the air cooled down and the earth stopped its trembling. I fell to the ground, panting, Sandy was next to me, patting my back. I looked into his eyes. His eyes told me to back down, but I couldn't. I saw Emily back on her throne, calm and composed once again. I stood up slowly and bowed to Emily.

"I understand your point of view, Mother Nature." I said with respect. I could feel her stare on me. "But you must understand ours. Let me show you." I stood up and held out my hand for her to touch. Emily stared at my hand suspiciously, but she approached me slowly. I tried not to fidget in that spot, which was difficult, but I waited. Soon she grabbed my hand. Instantly, memories of Jack's accident and Baby Tooth's experience flashed through my mind. Jack's growing guilt as he watched the little boy, Brian, die. Baby Tooth's worry and anger as the seasons taunted Jack. The horror of seeing and hearing them burning Jack. Lastly, I showed her my own memory of finding Jack in a dome of ice next to a broken staff. With the broken and barely alive spirit that was inside. His lip was split, his right eye bruised and swollen shut, blood dripping down his face, bruised bloody knuckles, his sweatshirt burned and rip, his leg at an odd angle, his feet scratched and covered in blood. The image of the pink and bloody scar surrounded by blacken edges on Jack's back, accompanied by his screams of pain as we cleaned the wound, was the last thing I showed Emily. When I came back to reality I was surprised to see tears in Emily's eyes as she gasped for breath.

"They, did, that?" She panted her eyes closed. I nodded but soon realized that she couldn't see me.

"Yes, yes they did." I watched as she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she slunk into her chair. It was the most ungraceful thing I have seen her do. Whatever was going on in her head must be big.

"They are on their way." She said solemnly, but I could care less. I was finally going to make them pay for what they did. But Emily cleared her throat. I saw the plea in her eyes and knew what was coming next. "All I ask of you all, is please let me hear their side first. Without them knowing your presence."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Holla Readers! Here's another chapter! And warning, there is death in this chapter, but I promise none of you will be mad. I hope. Anyway, thank you all who are still staying with me, favoriting, and following. To those who reviewed:**

 **Tessdev: It is winding down, hopefully.**

 **AyameKitsune: Thank you for reviewing every chapter. You're a trooper!**

 **Thank you two SOOOO much! Much love. Anyway, please read and REVIEW. It really makes my day and I would like you all to know how I did with Sandy's character and his relationship with Emily. But most of all, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or The Guardians of Childhood! But I would love to!**

 **Sandy**

I have been a friend of Emily's for a long time. She was stubborn, unpredictable, and sadly, wary of people. After her father became the Nightmare King and disregarded her for power, she became extremely careful to trust anyone. The only people she truly trusted was her creations and the seasonal spirits. They were her friends when she was human and they stayed with her. While I care deeply for Jack, I wish it wasn't them. I wish Emily didn't learn the cruelty of her friends. I wish I didn't have to see her heart break once again. But I'm just the Sandman, I create dreams. I don't grant wishes. We were hidden behind a wall of moss that Emily had created as a cover. With a gust of hot wind, the seasonal spirits appeared. I jumped at Tooth and North's loud gasp. I turned to them quickly and put my finger over my lips, glaring at them. Bunny did it from behind them as well. They nodded sheepishly.

"Hey Emily." Fauna sang weakly. I turned back to see the seasonal spirits shuffle in and take a seat in Emily's meeting room couch. A flash of hurt went through her eyes. The seasonal spirits looked, worse for wear. Fauna's hair was tousled and her hand was bruised and there were ice burns on her hands. Kimba had a deep cut on her cheek and bruises on her right side. Atius had a black eye and his hands were also bruised and had ice burns over his knuckles. Their clothes were torn. If I didn't know of Jack's condition, I would've thought that they were just in a losing battle. I had to admit, to leave the seasonal spirits like this, on his own and already injured, was pretty impressive.

"What happened?" Emily asked with a neutral tone. The girls looked at Atius. He tsked and began to pout.

"That winter thing happened Em. It's a Guardian now and thinks it can pick a fight with whoever it wants." A flash of rage coursed through me. First he called Jack a thing. Second, he dare use Emily's nickname as he lied to her face. "Did you know it was a Guardian?" Atius stared at her with angry and hurt eyes.

"I did." Emily sighed. Atius stood up.

"What?" Then he winced and sat back down. I chuckled at Emily's eye twitched. Her eye twitched when she was keeping in an eye roll. Her lip twitched when she was holding in a smirk. She thought she was great at hiding her emotions, but she always had her little tells. "You knew. You knew! Why would you betray us like that?" Even now, as Atius accused her, I could tell that despite her seemingly obvious anger, her fisted trembling hands told the truth to her sadness.

"I did not betray anyone." She seethed. "Moon told me that a new Guardian was created, but he had seasonal powers. So I left him alone and ordered you to do the same. We stay out of their business, they stay out of ours." Emily stated. I was proud of her. Usually, she was more, emotionally when she was sad. She would quickly react in anger at anything. Now, she was calm, collected. While I was barely able to restrain myself from crushing the pest.

"Really now? Then why does that thing, always interfere with our seasons, Em?" Atius challenged with a raised eyebrow. I think I'm going to kill him.

"What do you mean interfere?" Emily turned around to avoid them seeing her stare at us.

"Like that Sandguy interferes with us." Atius smirked playfully as he quickly appeared behind Emily. Emily blushed but stayed composed.

"This is not the time Atius." She ordered. Atius smirk grew as he floated back to his seat. I swear I am going to kill that conceited, conniving, cruel, selfish-

"Mate, you're red." Bunnymund whispered in my ear fearfully. My face was hot and I realized the sand blowing out of my ears like steam. I took a deep breath and gave Bunny a thankful nod. Whenever it comes to Emily, I tend to get a little more emotional than usual. I focused back on Atius's biased story.

"So Fauna comes to me all distraught about the storm and the family that got hurt. So I decided that we should confront him, thinking that he doesn't know the rules. But when I do he wants to fight, for fun." Atius uses air quotes around fun. I heard Bunny restrain a struggling and cursing Tooth. "And here we are a few hours later." Atius huffed. Emily was biting the inside of her cheek, trying not to glance at us. She probably could feel the tense atmosphere radiating from us and she was worried about her friends. As much as she appeared not to care, her heart was more sensitive than most.

"Did you, fight back?" Emily asked carefully. Atius didn't notice. He was too sure that Emily believed him. I couldn't wait to see his face when she revealed us.

"Yeah, but then he hid like a coward when we did. We barely even hurt him, some Guardian." I heard Tooth struggle more as Bunny's grip on her tightened. I glanced back to see that despite his hold on Tooth, he wanted to be the one doing what she was doing. North was also staring daggers, his body taut and ready for war. The last time I saw him like that was the night his little brother died. It was not a good night. If I didn't kill Atius, the others definitely would.

"What do you mean barely hurt him?" I have to admit, Emily has always been great at acting.

"He hit us and when Kimba defended us with a ball of fire it singed him a bit. It only singed his clothes and he cries like a kid. Maybe he really deserves to be a Guardian of children if he's going to act like one." Atius scoffed.

"Yeah, what a baby." Kimba laughed, then winced sharply. Fauna just nodded along. I saw Emily's eyes widen a bit and her fist tremble. My heart broke. She hoped they wouldn't lie to her, hoped it wasn't true, and now her hope was broken. I glanced back at Bunny once more. The dimming of his eyes and the way his eyebrows furrowed told me that he saw it too.

"That's what happened?" Emily asked quietly. Atius looked at her.

"Yes. What else would've happened?" Atius asked nonchalantly. Emily turned back to them, her eyes hard and walls up.

"Kimba didn't step on his back, with her flaming foot?" Atius's eyes widened slightly. "Fauna didn't try to hold him down as he tried to escape? You didn't call him a dog, or try to suffocate him?" Emily stood ramrod straight, hair billowing behind her like a spider's web in a breeze.

"Why would you say that, Em? You know me better than that." Atius narrowed his eyes. Emily didn't take the bait.

"Answer the question, Atius." She commanded. The tension behind me calmed some. Mother Nature's fury was scarier than anyone else's. Although, Atius was stupidly brave. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"No, Emily. We did not step on his back, or hold him down, or try to suffocate him. Now if he or the other Guardians think I called him a dog, well as they say, if the shoe fits." The girls nodded as they scooted together behind him on the couch.

"You can show yourselves now." The moss moved and before I could even blink, Tooth was already in front of Atius. She kneed him in the stomach sending him to his knees.

"Sheila!" Bunny yelled as he jumped to restrain her again. Tooth began to go for Kimba, when Bunny reached her.

"YOU LYING MONSTERS!" Tooth screamed at them as she fought against Bunny. The girls cowered away from the raging Tooth. "HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SEND YOU ALL BACK TO-"

"TOOTH!" Mother Nature roared. Everything in the room froze. "Stand down." She ordered. Tooth glared at Emily, but she did as Emily said. Emily looked at a groaning Atius.

"Atius, can you stand?" Atius nodded and stood up facing Emily. Then she slapped him across the face, and he fell to the couch. I couldn't help the smirk that came on my face.

"Emily?" Atius looked at her in pain and confusion. I reveled in it.

"Why did you lie?" Emily asked coldly. It hurt me that she was using that tone of voice, but I was so happy to finally see a flash of fear in Atius's eyes.

"I would never lie to you! Did you stop to think that they're just covering for their own? Don't let them tear us apart, Em." That got to me. I lassoed him and pulled him to my face. His eyes widened and he began to shake. I squeezed the lasso tighter around him. He began to wheeze. Was it cruel? Yes, but, I hated the fact that he hurt Jack, then he lied about hurting Jack to Emily's face, and then he had the nerve to call her Em. He was lucky he wasn't already dead.

"Sandy," Emily called gentle. I looked up at her. Her mouth was still set in a stern line but she had an appreciative gaze. I released Atius, letting him drop to the ground. I smiled at everyone innocently and backed into the background. The awkward stares and silence was worth the flash of amusement in Emily's eyes. She turned her focus on a gasping Atius.

"See," Atius pointed at me, panting. "He tried to kill me!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sandman is the oldest of all of us. If he wanted to kill you, you would've already been dead." Atius shut his trap. Emily walked to Atius and guided the Wind to take him back to his seat on the couch.

"Now tell me." Emily commanded. Her pupils grew smaller, thin like a predators as Atius' eyes dilated and his body went ramrod straight. I sighed as Emily's eyes hardened as she glared at the three of them. " All of you." I felt the others straighten by me too, when the two seasonal spirits did. "Why did you hurt Jack Frost? Fauna you first." Fauna fidgeted under Emily's glare, but she broke quickly.

"He was trying to take my faeries!" Fauna cried defensively. "He wanted to give the back to Tooth. But why should she have them. She has Jack as a dog. She doesn't need them! Plus, with him out of the way, I can rule longer and there will be more life and-"

"Silence!" Emily yelled. Fauna cowered and whimpered into herself. It was so odd to hear such cruel words from such a feminine spirit. I could feel Tooth's seething hate next to me. "Kimba." Emily glared at Kimba next. She tried to hold on, fight Emily's power, but as Emily stare bore into Kimba, I could see her begin to sweat.

"Atius told me to do it!" Kimba fidgeted and gestured wildly. "I automatically didn't like him, but Atius hated him. So I reasoned that it must be because Jack was a nuisance. I mean, all he leaves are disasters and catastrophes. Then suddenly he does one right thing and then he's a Guardian. He kills children! He wasn't and never will be Guardian material! He isn't even a true seasonal spirit. What's the point of his existence?" We all had to hold Tooth back as she attempted to tackle Kimba. I was in charge of gagging her mouth as she spewed out curses in Prakrit. Emily ignored Tooth and moved on to Atius. They just stood there glaring at each other. Until Atius began to cackle.

"You want to know why I loathe that sorry excuse of existence?" He sneered. Emily just stood still and glared at Atius. "Because I heard you and Moon talking. I heard that he, a small little nobody was going to take the place of my father and get a higher honour than me. That the Creator created him for that. Then when I met him, he was just this scrawny kid, with barely any understanding of his power and with this cute little fun boy act going on. I don't hate Jack Frost. I loathe him. I despise every breath he takes, I hated how he stopped crying when I beat him. I detest how he could still joke after every insult. Then he, helps to stop Pitch. He gets chosen, and you don't bat an eye!" Atius is full on screaming, and even I step back. "I deserved that spot! You know that! I trained everyday to show you and Moon who I could be. But you let Moon chose Jack Frost. I was trying to show you, to show you all, even the Creator, that you all made a mistake. I was the better spirit. I was the true Guardian. And you could punish me all you want, but now you all know that Jack Frost can never be a Guardian." Silence fell over the room as Emily looked down. She stepped back slowly and turned around. I felt the sinister air around her grow. I let go of Tooth's gag, but even she was silent. Emily prowled to her throne and began dragging a finger along the top. Cold, biting ice cracked along the trail her finger drew.

"Do any of you remember dying?" She asked wistfully. The girls shook their heads but Atius was still simmering in his rage.

"We didn't." He spat. Emily let out a dark chuckle.

"That's right. None of us did. Not a single, one." Emily tapped the chair and the top half was covered in ice. And before I could even blink, she was in front of Atius, golden eyes burning. She lifted him up in the air by his throat. Ice began spreading like cracks against his neck were here fingers were. "So if you _deserve_ to be a Guardian, let me show what it takes!" Ice began to slowly spread over Atius. He squirmed and clawed at Emily but, she still kept her hold.

"Emily, Em," Aticus' cries were cut of as water began spewing from his mouth. I realized that she wasn't just freezing him to death, she was drowning him as well. I stood mortified as Atius struggled to breathe and cry out. I watched as a smile that reminded me of Pitch grew on her face. I glanced to see everyone's expressions of horror. Although I did notice that Bunny and North held a glimmer of realization in their eyes. I thought back, to what Emily said. _Let me show you what it takes. You don't know._ Then it hit me. Jack died, and now Emily was putting Atius through the same experience. My emotions were jumbled and scrambled, but the changing color of Atius' skin reminded me of the situation at hand. I went to Emily and pulled on her dress. She snarled at me, her eyes glowing like burning stars. I sanded to her to put him down. She stared at me, trying to intimidate me, but I didn't let her. She gave a final growl and dropped Atius. I nodded and walked back to the others. I turned around to watch Atius gasping for breath. Kimba was by his side. Making sure he was alright. The menacing atmosphere lessened a bit before Emily talked again.

"Fools!" Her yell made the seasons focus on her once again. "If Jack Frost isn't an elemental spirit, he does not have full power over winter. I do!" Her voice boomed around the cave, shaking everything. "If you have a problem with winter you should have come to me!" Emily's breathing became a bit shallower and her eyes watered. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew now wasn't the time. "And you think he doesn't blame himself enough for those deaths. You don't think I feel every drop of blood he willingly spills on the earth, in shame, hatred, and guilt." I saw Emily's shoulders shake as she held in a sob. "You dare think he is a waste of existence. You dare judge him when you do not know him." Emily seethed at them. She wasn't talking to seasonal spirits, she was talking to her friends. "What has happened to you all?" There was no answer. The seasonal spirits all looked away from her. Emily sighed and looked away from them. "As Mother Nature my position will remain neutral." Her voice was cold and distant. "For your crimes against the Guardian spirit Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, you will be judged by the Moon and the Creator." Suddenly, a breeze entered the cave.

"Emily, please!" The seasonal spirits cried. A tear fell from Emily's eye. A Moon beam shined down upon it. The beam hit the pleading and crying seasonal spirits. A whisper reverberated in the cave.

"Your pride has hardened your heart. Therefore, you shall be hardened into to stone." Instantly the seasonal spirits were turned into stone, their faces frozen in desperation. The breeze became a loud wind, swirling around the stone spirits turning them into sand, and blowing them away. Once they were gone, a deafening silence overcame us. Emily stood there, shoulders trembling.

"Emily," Tooth said softly as she approached her.

"Go." Emily's voice trembled, making me stand straighter. The ground trembled with her.

"Emily," Tooth took another step forward.

"I said, GO!" Emily turned and screamed at Tooth. Tooth jumped back and as things begin flying around wildly.

"Vorkshop!" North said loudly as he crashed a snowglobe. Bunny grabbed an awestruck Tooth and pulled her through the portal. North looked back at me. "Vill you be alright?" I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He looked warily behind me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him in. The portal and him were gone in an instant. I stood, shielded from Emily's flying debris. When she realized that I wasn't leaving she collapsed to the ground, along with everything else controlled by her wind. Her sobs broke my heart. I quickly went over and hugged her. She clung to me as her sobs rattled her and everything around her except me. The last time I saw her like this, she figured out that her father was leaving her for power. It was then that I realized, she would never be the little girl that dreamed on shooting stars anymore. What's worse is that for a spirit, a loss like that isn't temporal. She will never see her friends as long as she lives, which could be for the next millennia. She was going to be alone. I held her wracking body as the seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours, which turned to days. Emily sobbed for three days straight before it quieted to silent tears. Through it all, I just held her.

"You can leave, Sanderson." Emily's rough muffled voice tickled my neck. She pushed herself from me. "I know you must go." She grimaced and stretched her throat. "We can't let everyone have bad dreams because I'm a mess. I'm always a mess." She chuckled darkly. I frowned at her and shook my head. She rolled her eyes. "I'll be alright. I'm a big girl now." She smirked. I rose my eyebrows and made a swirl of sand under us. She looked down. "Sandy…" I smirked at Emily's wariness. Before she could say anything, I lifted us and flew us out of the cave.

It always made me proud to see people admire my work. No matter how many times people see my dust, each time they stare at it in awe. Even now, with Emily riding with me, her hands gliding through the sand, her gold eyes sparkled with awe. She seemed to have forgotten about her loss just for a bit. Soon I could feel her enter a deep sleep. As she was sleeping I sent her the stories she would tell me of her and her friends. I may not have liked who they became, but the were some of Emily's best human memories. After a day of her sleeping I got used to the silence.

"Did you know," Emily's empty voice made me jump, fumbling the dream I was forming. I looked back to her. She was sitting up and waving her hands through the sand aimlessly, a distant gaze in her eyes. "That I can feel everything that lands on the earth. I feel it as if it landed on my skin. But, like everything else, I numbed it. I didn't care." Then she gripped some in a fist. "But no matter how hard I try, there's always something that hurts." She gritted out, her hands tightening.

I didn't see the powerful spirit known for her unpredictable nature and cold hearted neutrality. I saw the little girl that rode on my star. I shifted some of the sand in front of her to look like Jack, and some to look like Atius.

"Both." She whispered. Although she began to caress Jack's figure. "The first time I felt him, it was a cold day. I felt the bitterness in my bones. I was use to that omen. Something was going to happen. I felt the thump of the body, but I tried not to care, Then I felt it. The first drop of blood. The hurt, the loneliness, and God, that guilt." The wind started to pick up around us. Tears were flowing from her eyes. I stopped making dreams and approached her, but she didn't move. Her hands were trembling around Jack's sand figure, eyes distant. "It weighed down on me, suffocating me." She was breathing heavily, I went to her, touching her arm, her shoulder, moving the sand around her. There was no response. "The blood just ran down me. I felt it, I knew it." Emily finally moved to look at me, guilt and pain in her eyes. "I knew his pain, but I did nothing. I did nothing with every drop. And I did nothing when I figured Atius was abusing his power." I mentally sighed. So that was the problem. She knew what was going on.

The Jack figurine encouraged her to explain. Emily glanced to me with a raised eyebrow and I gave her a small shrug. Showing off was a bit habit. Emily shook her head as she sighed.

"Atius was getting stronger with the weakening Winter King, his father. This meant a transference of powers. So Atius was gaining the Winter King's power. Atius had been so aggressive and so active. I couldn't control him, but then he stopped. He was calmer and more relaxed, but there was an arrogance to him that wasn't there before. Honestly, at times he reminded me of my father." Emily began to rub her arms and I patted her knees. She gave me a small smile. "Although it was the increase of that slick feeling of loneliness and guilt that made me wonder." Emily went back to caressing the Jack figure. "Each time I felt that, Atius would seem more confident, like a conqueror." Emily began biting her lip. "When my father began rising to power, when I was left alone, the other kids would pick on me." I bit my cheek. Part of me hated hearing how she was treated as a human, but I was glad she trusted me with that knowledge. "Don't worry, it wasn't the children's taunts or beatings that hurt. It was the adults who turned their heads." Emily gripped her hands to her chest. "That left scars. That pushed me to not care. It pushed me to do the same to someone else." Tears fell from her distant eyes.

I swiped the Jack figure. Emily jumped and focused on me. I sanded to her each Guardian doing their job, ignoring Jack, and leaving him alone. Then I let it all fade away. I pointed to her and to me. I sanded a clock that went backwards but shook my head no. I formed the current image of Jack in a hospital bed, me by his side. Then I wiped it all away and pointed to her.

"You're right." She sighed. "But would he even want my help? After a while, I didn't want or need anyone's help." I stepped back from her and crossed my arms. I was not buying it. We glared at each other for a while but she groaned in frustration and laid her head back. "Ugh! It's been like 600 years since we met and I still can't win a stare down with you." I couldn't help but be smug. Winning stare downs was my specialty. "Will you go with me?" Once again, Emily was the little girl I had met long ago, scared and unsure. "Both he and I would probably be more comfortable with you in the room." She said as she began picking at her grassy dress. I put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

We fell into a comfortable silence as I went back to work. Dawn began seeping through the night, signaling my break. With Emily still with me, I molded the sand into a plane, with us in it. We flew to North Pole. I did some loops just to hear Emily squeal in joy. When North's workshop was in sight I could feel the presence of the other Guardians there. Even Jack's presence was active. I could feel Emily tense up. I got rid of the plane and she joined me to float into the globe room. Inside the Workshop, elves were stumbling about and Yetis were walking around them, focused on their work. It was pretty normal. Except for the thick atmosphere and the apprehensive Tooth flying about ordering her fairies about.

"Second premolar, Mumbai, India. Lateral incisor, Helena, Montana. Central, Sandy! Emily!" Tooth smiled at them, her wings slowing down to a gentle flutter. She drifted in front of Emily. "How are you-" Emily rose her hand, any traces of the vulnerable moments we had were gone.

"You don't have to worry about me. I should have seen this coming." Emily spoke regally, her hands crossed in front of her. Tooth attempted to say something, but shut her mouth. "Plus, I came to apologize to you all."

"Then I'll get the others." Tooth quickly flew back to Jack's room. Sandy watched Emily as she rolled her shoulders back. I patted her hand, hoping to calm her nerves. She smiled down at me. Though her tension came back when Bunny bounded into the room, followed by Tooth and North.

"Emily." Bunny said in surprise. North froze in shock too.

"Hello Bunnymund. Hello Nicholas." Emily nodded to the two formally. She sighed and stood straight. "I came to apologize for the actions of the seasonal spirits and turning a blind eye to it. I should have gotten involved." Emily's voice was distant and forced, almost robotic. I watched as the others processed what she said. Tooth was biting her lip, probably keeping her anger in. North crossed his arms above his chest, simply observing Emily. Bunny on the other hand looked down and began rubbing his digits, or was it fingers, together.

"You hinted at something in the cave." Bunny stated. Emily froze, panic flashing through her eyes. "Was it true?" Bunny looked up to gaze at Emily. Usually, Emily was good at keeping her emotions in check under pressure, but now, with everyone gazing intently at her, she bit her lip and looked down in shame. Bunny sighed and let his head drop down. Tooth gasped as her eyes watered. The only thing that changed in North was his somber expression. Jack had died. He became who he was through death, and he was only a teenager. A shiver went through me as I realized that Jack died as a teenager. He didn't live a full life like we did. Emily cleared her throat, gaining back everyone's attention.

"How is he?" She asked quietly, her eyes avoiding everyone's. Bunny fisted his hands, a fire starting in his eyes.

"How do you think?" Bunny spat. Emily winced and stepped back. "He's still runnin' a fever." Bunny's voice was growing in volume, his body tightening, as if to attack. "The foot mark in the middle of his back is a third degree burn, so that's still raw and tender. The ribs Pitch broke ain't gettin' better." Emily winced at the mention of her father. "Not to mention the other bones _your_ charges broke and-" As soon as Bunny stepped forward to Emily, I went in front of her and North stepped up to grab his shoulder.

"That's enough, Aster." North commanded. Bunny glared at Emily, but backed down. Emily was still looking away, and I could feel her tremble slightly behind me. "Emily," North's calm voice and my nudging finally got Emily to look up. "Bleeding has stopped and his body is healing. He vill be fine." Bunny scoffed and North sent him a glare.

"Come on mate. You heard him." Bunny shot at North.

"He said he will be fine." North stated harshly. Bunny scoffed loudly and gestured to Jack's room wildly.

"Yeah, he's been saying that this whole time! And I know that you heard him say it's nothing he hasn't dealt with before!" North grew silent but his glare intensified. " Everytime we try to talk to him, he keeps brushing it off like it was some fight he lost! He's refusing to see that he is a victim an-"

"It makes him weak." Emily whispered. I looked to her. She was wringing her hands, her gaze distant. "If he admits that he is a victim, he admits he's weak." Silence enveloped the room at Emily's confession. I saw it in her eyes, the fight to cry out for help or to keep fighting. It was the same look in Jack's eyes in his most vulnerable moments. Her gaze refocused on us. "I would like to talk to Jack."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hola guys! I'm back! Now someone special is introduced in this chapter but he only has a minor purpose. You'll see what it is. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with this story and still reading. Speaking of thanks:**

 **Foxchick1- Your wish is my command.**

 **DemigodseaMeg16- YASSSSSSSS!**

 **TOO-MANY-FANDOMZ- Thank you sooo much! I'm glad that everyone is somewhat IC.**

 **Brenne- Are you in my mind? Like same questions bruh! But I have answers. Mwahahaha!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really appreciate all of you: readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Please keep reading, REVIEWING, and most importantly, enjoying!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or TGOC (The Guardians of Childhood). Also, J.M. Barrie owns the special character.**

 **Jack**

So, being left in alone room when I have been stuck in a bed for the past five days, was probably not their smartest idea. Didn't something like this already happen? Granted, Tooth did leave Baby Tooth in charge of me till they came back. I glanced at her and she was staring at me sternly, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"No." Her light airy voice chirped sternly. I chuckled at its adorableness. Her little eyebrows furrowed in annoyance but there was a blush on her face.

"Well at least you make this room a lot less boring." The blush grew to cover her face in a bright cherry red. I stifled a laugh, which caused some of my ribs to jostle. The wince was automatic, and I was used to it, but my heart still sunk a little. Granted, they were hurting before and I still could feel them healing, but thanks to the Guardians, the pain was manageable. Now, even with the Guardian's help, the pain was still strong. My left hand began to throb. I stared at it, and my gaze traveled down to my wrist. I wonder, if I let myself focus on what happen, if I really looked at it, would the physical injuries be the only things that worsened? A knock stopped that train of thought, thank God. "Come in." Sandy popped his head out from the doorway. "Sandy! Long time, no see buddy. Did you came just to check up on wittle ole me?" Sandy didn't laugh. He wore a smile on his face, but something about it felt, off.

He came into the room as he shook his head. He came and sat on the bed, and took a deep breath. When he looked at me his eyes were pleading. Sand quickly shifted above his head as he gestured everywhere.

"Whoa there, Sandy!" I grabbed his failing hand, attempting to stop the mad gesturing. "I can't understand you." Sandy blew air out and sighed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think he wants to ask if I can come in?' There's this split second, when a person can hear someone's voice and be ready to walk through walls just to avoid the speaker. I was in that split second, except I did the dumb thing and tried to bolt. I just ended up falling out of bed and onto a bed of sand.

"Thanks Sandy." I mumbled. I heard him nod, and I could picture his smile. It made me feel worse.

"I'll take that as a no." Mother Nature's smooth and unnaturally soft voice pricked my heart. I had caught glimpses of her from time to time, but I never approached her, just like North. She was, high class, and I was no class. There was no reason for us to communicate, but I guess now there was. Which means I either did something really bad, or, actually that's probably it.

"No, no, no, no." I pushed myself up, slowly. Sandy came to help me and Baby Tooth tried stopping me but I waved them off. "I'm, okay." I panted as I pushed myself up on my left hand, which was the better of the two with only a couple of scrapes. It was the burn that hurt most. I'm guessing it looked bad too, judging by Mother Nature's gasp." Is there an award for ugliest scar? I must be a shoe-in." I admit it wasn't my best joke, but I thought it would help with the silence. It didn't. Luckily, my horrible puns stopped because I was finally sitting up on the sand bed, facing Mother Nature. She appeared regal as always, but there was a, sadness and tiredness to her. She almost looked worn out. Was whatever I did really that bad? "So, what's up?" Mother Nature continued to freak me out more by fidgeting.

"Um, they, they have been punished." Mother Nature's voice was so sad and quiet, it scared me, but the statement confused me. I looked around. Sandy was looking at Mother Nature sympathetically.

"They deserved it." Baby Tooth chirped. Sandy glared at her and she fluttered into my hood. Mother Nature sighed and put a hand on Sandy's shoulder.

"She's right Sanderson." Sandy looked back at a sad Mother Nature before patting her hand, and I was even more confused.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I spoke up. Everyone looked at me. "And no vague stuff."

"They didn't tell you?" Mother Nature asked with the confusion I felt. I wanted to throw my hands up, but even after five days, the stupid burn hurt my back too much. I gave a little, painful, shrug.

"You know the meaning of vague is along the lines of not a full story, which means, no, no one has told me anything besides lecturing me to stop being a reckless wanker." I mocked in a horrible imitation of Bunny. Honestly I could do better, but I barely remember the lecture. Mother Nature sighed and sat down on the bed. She began wringing her hands.

"Jack," She started but she just began gaping. I was tired and restless, not patient.

"Look Mother Earth," The reaction to my intentional mistake was immediate.

"Nature." Mother Nature sneered. I waved it off flippantly.

"Whatever. I'm tired, restless, and really confused, not a good combination. So unless you're here to take me somewhere that's good for fun, which probably isn't the case, I apologize for whatever I did to warrant a visit from you. We can discuss punishments, preferably never, but I can settle for later. Okay?" I looked to Mother Nature waiting for an answer. She just gaped at me. Like a fish. I looked to Sandy for help, but he was just as shocked as I was. "Did I break her?" Sandy just shrugged.

"D-do you remember how you got here?" Mother Nature finally asked. I focused back on her, and somehow she was way closer than before. She was nearing Tooth's line in my personal space, and Tooth's line is pretty close. I had to quickly get use to her hugging and touching me, all the time. I slid back on the sand bed I was on, gaining a bit of distance from her.

"Do I know how I get here? Yeah. Do I want to remember it? No." Flashes of the fight with the other seasons had already appeared in my mind. "I had a little mishap." I tried shrugging again, and it still hurt. In fact, with the memories, it seemed to hurt more. "No biggie." I played off my wince with what I hope was a smile. The sad look in Mother Nature's eyes didn't leave, but she started chuckling. "You were supposed to laugh at the joke about shoes." I smirked.

"And you are supposed to admit you're a victim." What? I blinked at Mother Nature. She had stop chuckling, but there was a deep sadness and something else in her eyes. It was like she knew me, which she didn't.

"What are you talking about? I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. That definitely doesn't say victim. Pitch is more of victim than me." I joked, but no one laughed again. In fact Sandy was shaking his head at me and glancing at Mother Nature worriedly. Mother Nature's eyes were wide. Something flashed through her eyes, hurt I think, but it was gone and she was back to the eerily calm from before.

"How so?" She asked, finally backing away from me. I relaxed a bit, but her calmness with Sandy's apprehensive glances kept me on guard.

"Well, he's probably being tormented by the same thing he created. For someone who wanted to take over the world, to be brought down by our creation, that's gotta suck." I said nonchalantly and her eyes narrowed.

"So he made himself a victim?" I squirmed. Her question was a valid one, but somehow, I felt like I was being cornered.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I scooted back more, but this time Mother Nature followed.

"What's a victim Jack?" Her eyes bore into mine and I had to look away.

"I'm pretty sure you already know that, but if you don't I'm sure North's got a dictionary somewhere." I offered, as I slowly scooted back. Sandy was glancing between the two of us in confusion. I opened my mouth to ask him for help, but then I felt a hand grip my arm hard. Suddenly, I was back there, in the clearing with the other seasons. Fall had grabbed me.

"Ja-"

"Shut up!" I reacted and swung my staff at him, frost shooting out. Fall ducked but let go of me. I jumped back, pain shooting through my body as I hit a wall. My chest and back burned with each panting breath, but I had to get away. Fall wasn't doing anything now, but he would. He would hurt me, say something, and I was tired. "Leave me alone!"

"Jack." Baby Tooth came it view. It almost scared me how quickly I relaxed when seeing that she was okay. "Jack, it's okay." Tears fell down her cheeks, blurring the little mole under her eye. The mole like Emma's. "Jack, Jack." Emma, or was it Baby Tooth, called me, concern lacing her voice. "Jack, wake up! You're at North's." North's? How did I end up at North's? I looked at Baby Tooth again, and soon the clearing began to blur. I shook my head trying to get rid of the blur, and I saw North's room for me. Sandy was staring at me wide eyed as he floated in front of a teary eyed Mother Nature. Bunny, Tooth, and North stood in the doorway, concern in all of their eyes. There was also a window to my right.

"Jack?" Tooth's worried call irritated me.

"I'm fine. I just spaced out." I waved them off flippantly.

"Like you spaced out that fifth time yesterday." Bunny stepped forward challenging me. "Or was it like, I think it was the third, yeah the third time you spaced out the day before yesterday? Because you seem to be doing that a lot for someone whose fine." Bunny glared at me, asking for a snowball in his face. My grip on my staff tightened.

"I am fine, Kangaroo." I spat with as much venom I could muster. It really worked for once, because Bunny stepped back, sputtering eyes wide with anger and shock.

"N-n-now hold on just a second, you mangy little-" He began walking toward me, his hands fisted. My heart started pounding and the Wind blew around me. I glanced at the window, making sure it was unlock. But when I looked back, Mother Nature had practically appeared in between Bunny and me.

"E. Aster Bunnymund!" Mother Nature yelled. And I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing.

"E. Aster? Seriously?" I chuckled. Every eye was on me, but I didn't care. "Your actual name is E. Aster? You really are full of it." I laughed. "No wonder why your head's so big!" It hurt to laugh, like really hurt. But this was too good to pass up. "How did you all let him do something so-"

"Jack." I froze at Mother Nature's harsh call. "Where do you think you're going?" Her grey-gold eyes bore into mine, as if searching for something. Well, whatever it is, she was definitely not going to find it.

"Where do you think I was going, Miss Earth?" I asked right back, twirling my staff. I learned that if you make people mad, the faster the conversation ends, usually. Although I should've expected that Mother Nature wasn't normal. She busted out laughing. It was so weird. The calm regal woman moments ago was now clutching her stomach as she laughed loudly.

"Oh my," She laughed. She looked at me with a bright smile. "You are just like me." She said that with a smile, but her eyes were watery. Which was a great cue for me to get out but when I looked back the window was covered in moss.

"What?" I looked back and there was a subtle smirk on Mother Nature's face.

"You run from everything in your life, scared to let anything touch you." I felt a pang in my heart at how right her words were. But I held it together.

"I am not afraid of anything." I stated harshly. I leaned back on my staff trying to appear more casual. "Plus, I don't like running. It doesn't look good for a winter spirit to sweat." Mother Nature lips became a stern line and her eyebrows furrowed. For some reason it made me queasy.

"So those were tears during what the people called The Long March." My heart fell as my body became numb. The room seemed to spin and everything started to disappear as bodies, so many frozen, malnourished, and beaten bodies, seemed to pile into the room. I wanted to hurl, to scream, to leave, but I just closed my eyes and gripped my staff tighter.

"Jack?" I hated and loved Tooth's sad call. I breathed deeply, but I still didn't open my eyes.

"What the hell are you getting at?" I gritted out through the lump of my throat. I know I was in North's workshop, and it was decades later. But God, I could practically taste the death and misery that those people, families, kids, had surrounding them.

"The 1940's was such a hard time for everyone." How dare she talk about how hard the 1940's were! " The misery and death caused by the wars was felt by every spirit," And all those people. They were prisoners, they weren't prepared for the stupid weather. "I know that some were out among the people." It was so cold, it had to be. They shook and trembled and I couldn't control it. I couldn't save those kids. They were just left behind. "Among the dying." They died and I watched them die. A cool hand was on my face and I opened my watery eyes to see Mother Nature in front of me.

"Get away!" I tried to pull away from her but she lightly grabbed my arm. I tugged harder "S-stop." She pulled my sleeve up and went over one of the vertical scars. "Stop!" I pushed her away from me. But I was the one that mostly moved. I slammed into the wall, and pain shot through me.

"Jack!" Multiple people cried out my name, but I shook them off.

"NO!" I put my staff out keeping people away from me. "I'm fine! I don't need help, and you." I pointed my staff to Mother Nature. "Stop talking." The Guardians stepped back at my harsh order, good. "You don't know anything about me." Mother Nature stood there, nothing about her changing, irritating me further.

"I brought up the Long March-"

"SHUT UP!" I slammed my staff down, causing wind and frost to blow everything around me back. Everything moved, except for Mother Nature. "You have no right to bring that crap up." I growled at her. "I have no idea what the hell you're trying to prove, but that, that," I put my head down. I felt the tears fall from my eyes before I could stop them. Maybe that's why she brought it up. Maybe the one with no right was me. I had no right to be a Guardian. I have seen and caused so many deaths. I may have saved the kids from fear now, but was that enough to right every death I had seen, every death that I caused. Maybe she was trying to prove that I'm not a Guardian.

"Jack." Mother Nature's voice commanded my attention. I had to look up. I quickly wiped my eyes, taking a deep breath. I looked up to her stoic face. Here it comes. "My life for theirs." What? "Take me instead. Maybe if they see me I could help them more." I couldn't help the gasp that came out. Those were all thoughts I had as I watched my blood run down my arm the first day I had made those stupid vertical cuts in Russia. "I just want to be seen, but I can last another hundred years of being invisible if it means I can stop watching them die." Tears were pouring down Mother Nature's eyes, and mine too.

"I, ah, what?" I couldn't even form a complete sentence. How did she know about that day. I never ever, told anyone about that and I know no one else saw me. I made sure.

"Jack, you run because it's easier to leave everything behind, the guilt, the loneliness, the hurt. If you keep running, it never touches you." I swallowed down, something. Her words kept hitting me and, I wanted to run, but then I prove her right. She's not right. I'm fine. "Then moments happen. Moments like the Long March, 1968, and Jamie happen. Moments you can't run from."

"No," I wanted to yell, but only a whisper came out. I wasn't running. I left to go have fun. There's nothing wrong with that. I just had to take back control. I cleared my throat. "I don't run." My voice still sounded thick. "And you," I poked Mother Nature hard in the chest, frost seeping through me and onto her. "Know nothing about me."

"My name was Emily Jane Pitchiner, daughter of Kozmotis Pitchiner. A fierce general, a man that was once a great hero. But he was tricked, and deceived, until he believed the lie, making it his own. He became possessed by the spirit of fear, the man you know as Pitch." While I still felt the drop from my stomach, and I may have backed away slightly, I wasn't surprised. Something about her did seem familiar. The cold grey gold eyes and the night black hair. Granted her features were softer. Still I was debating whether or not to blast her. The Guardians sadly looked at her, they weren't guarded or anything. Mother Nature, Emily, was crying herself.

"And you're here because, you want revenge for you father?" I supplied hoping for an answer. Emily quickly wiped her eyes as she shook her head.

"No. When he, when he ignored me, pushed me to the side when I didn't join him, I let him go. I have no ties to the Guardians or Pitch." Now I was just angry. Yes I did feel a bit sorry for her that her father was Pitch but if she keeps out of the Guardians business, what is she doing in mine?

"Which I am a Guardian. So that means you have no ties to me, which means you shouldn't be here." I pointed to Mother Nature and she stepped back in shock, eyes wide. I heard the moss drop a bit. Well would you look at that. I just have to hurt her and I'm free. I'll have no problem there.

"I, I, just wanted to help." She said quietly. I glared at her, my eyes narrowing just to her.

"Help? You bring up something you have no right to bring up and you think that's helping?" I heard my voice getting louder but the way Mother Nature slightly trembled sent an old thrill through me. "Let me tell you something, Emily." Mother Nature flinched when I said her name.

"Jack." Someone, Bunny I think, called me, but I was on a roll.

"I don't need you, okay. I'm fine. I'm sorry that your dad was tricked into fear and then become something that haunts kids. Heck, I'm sorry that I had to help defeat him. But that and whatever else you've been through does not make you feel kids walking through you. Did you ever feel the pain of kids, who you live for, stare right through? Did you ever question if you even exist?" She was gaping for an answer eyes wide and I heard the moss slip away. The room fell into silence. I looked around the room to see the Guardians avoid my gaze, especially Bunny. An anger, I don't remember feeling for a long time came up. "Didn't think so." I twisted my staff so it was pointing to her. "I didn't need your, our your guys," I pointed to the Guardians. "Help. Not even during the Long March. I was fine. I found something to help my pain." I turned around, but something came to my mind that I just wanted to dig into them. "And you know what," I turned back to them arms outstretched. "I wasn't alone. I had a friend. His name was Peter." Before they could say anything I let the Wind pull me out through the window and flew off. I wasn't running, I just needed space to think. Flying gave me that. Which also made me realise what I did. I didn't get far landing to the ground a little rougher than usual, granted the blizzard that had picked up probably helped cover my tracks. I told them about Peter. They heard about the Long March, I cried in front of them. I never cried in front of people. Not even the stupid seasonal spirits. I closed my eyes, but then images of the Guardians looking away, those dead kids, and Emily's crying face filled my head. I screamed and squeezed my head. I had to get rid of them. My scream grew louder as I screamed in anger, pain, guilt, frustration. The blizzard and wind growing louder to cover my scream. As my scream died down, so did the storm. Soon everything was quiet. I opened my eyes. The land before me was vast, white, empty, and dead.

"Well, that was intense." I jumped and pointed my staff to the voice behind me. Standing behind me was a boy with tan skin, reddish brown hair, burning amber eyes, imp features, and he wore a green suit with a pointy hat. A smirk was on his face.

"Peter?" I haven't seen Peter in years. I don't remember his smirk being so, wicked.

"Long time no see, Frosty."


End file.
